


Klancember 2018

by circlevision7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlevision7/pseuds/circlevision7
Summary: Klancember 2018





	1. 1. Beginnings

Dicen que los comienzos son los momentos mas dulces que existen. Pero también los mas difíciles de afrontar.

Y eso Keith y Lance lo sabían. Habían empezado una nueva aventura juntos. Era la primera vez que tenían un cúmulo de sentimientos tan enorme como el que tenían en ese momento. Keith nunca se había enamorado antes, pero Lance sí. Pero, al fin y al cabo, daba igual la de veces que Lance había sentido algo “parecido” al amor, porque lo que sentía en ese momento era muy diferente. El nerviosismo nunca le había golpeado con tanta fuerza y las manos nunca le habían temblado cuando establecía contacto con otra persona.

Si, Lance había estado en esta situación antes. Pero era la primera vez que se enamoraba de un chico.

Eso le inquietaba. Y mucho. Su familia le había repetido hasta la saciedad que lo que sentía por Keith estaba bien, que no estaba “cometiendo un error” y que nadie le iba a mirar mal por ello. Les costó mucho, pero después de un tiempo, lograron que Lance empezara a creerse esas palabras.

La primera que tuvieron una cita fue en un parque. Aunque habían quedado a las 5 de la tarde, Lance estaba tan tremendamente nervioso que había llegado casi media hora antes. Keith llego al fin un poco antes de la hora acordada. Al ver a Lance en el banco donde habían acordado encontrarse, se preocupó.

“¡Lance!” le llamó. “¿Llego tarde?”

“¿Qué? ¡No, no! Es solo que…” se rascó la nuca. “Estaba tan nervioso que no podía estar mucho más en casa… Y me fui demasiado pronto”

Keith asintió, dándole la razón. Al parecer, a él le había pasado lo mismo. Después de saludarse con un tímido y discreto beso, se sentaron en el banco sin decirse nada. Estaban rojos hasta las orejas, y la cosa parecía ir a más. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, hasta el punto de que sus manos se rozaban. Aprovecharon para, inocentemente, entrelazar los dedos meñiques de sus manos. Como si tuvieran miedo de que, si no lo hacían, el otro desapareciera. 

“oye, Keith…”

Keith le miró y vio que Lance estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo. Por su expresión, era evidente que le preocupaba algo.

“¿Qué ocurre?”

“es solo que… tengo miedo.”

“¿Miedo?”

“Miedo a cagarla contigo. A que, a pesar de lo que nos hemos esforzado por aceptarnos, esto no funcione. Miedo a hacerte daño porque soy un desastre de novio. Puede que alguna vez haga algo que te haga enfadar, o que te haga daño, y yo no lo sepa. No he tenido una relación en mi vida, y no sé que hay que tener en cuenta y que no.”

Mientras Keith meditaba estas palabras, Lance levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos.

“Quiero que esto salga bien.”

Keith sintió un calor en el pecho ante eso. Estaba conmovido, ya que él sentía exactamente lo mismo. Le puso las manos en las mejillas mientras suspiraba y no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos.

“Olvídate de todo eso, Lance” empezó a decir “No tienes porque preocuparte por todo ni procurar que todo te salga bien. Obviamente que vamos a fallar en cosas, pero porque estamos aprendiendo.”

Empezó a hacerle caricias extremadamente suaves en la cara mientras no dejaba de observarle, como si de una joya preciosa se tratara.

“Todo lo que has dicho, es tan real… Siento exactamente lo mismo. Yo también tengo miedo. Mucho. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Y si hiciera algo que te hiciera daño… nunca podría perdonármelo. Pero no podemos dejar de ser nosotros mismos solo por que nos invada el miedo. Todos… aprendemos de los de los errores. Estoy convencido de que, en algún momento, habremos aprendido tanto, y nos conoceremos tanto a nosotros mismos, que todo ese miedo que tenemos ahora, simplemente… desaparecerá.”

“Entonces… ¿Qué podemos hacer hasta que llegue ese día?”

“Hasta que llegue ese momento… podemos intentar vivir la vida, ser nosotros mismos y hacer lo que nos plazca. Hacer cosas juntos y, cuando haya algo que no nos gusta, decirlo de inmediato. ¿te parece?”

Lance asintió, y Keith sonrió complacido. Él no era muy bueno con las palabras, pero Lance también ocultaba los sentimientos que más le dolían o los que no sabia como afrontarlos. Le gustaba ver que se había comprometido a, por lo menos, intentar ser mas abierto en ese sentido.

Se sintieron realmente aliviados ante eso. Lance sintió por fin que se había liberado que esa presión en el pecho y que ya no le importaba nada más que estar con Keith y cumplir su promesa. Con el corazón a mil por hora y sin perder el contacto visual, se besaron y abrazaron.

Estuvieron en ese banco toda la tarde. No hicieron nada más. Tampoco era como si necesitaran hacer algo más para ocupar sus mentes y sentirse bien. Una inocente charla en la que no faltaron ni las caricias ni los besos, ya les bastaba.

Tal y como Keith predijo, ambos crecieron con los errores y las experiencias. Durante años, tuvieron muchísimos encontronazos. Había ocasiones en las que se sentían perdidos y no sabían que hacer o si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Pero, lo curioso de esos momentos, era que les ayudó a visualizar y a darse cuenta de lo que era verdaderamente importante. Después varios años, habían llegado a un punto en el que, si tenían una discusión, no tardaban en volver a dirigirse la palabra para solucionarlo.

De este modo, Lance y Keith crecieron. Y lo hicieron juntos.


	2. 2. Red & Blue

“Keith, ¿Qué te parece esta camisa?”

Al oír esa frase, Keith sintió un escalofrío. Sabía que había cometido muchos errores y tomado malas decisiones en su vida, pero una de las peores, según él, era el decidir acompañar a Lance de compras.

Ambos vivían juntos desde hacía pocos meses. Después de un tiempo acostumbrándose a esta vida en pareja, y a la convivencia con alguien, ambos se dieron cuenta que necesitaban más ropa. Sobre todo Keith, el cual ya de por sí no tenía mucha ropa. La idea de pasar una tarde de compras, obviamente, había sido de Lance. Keith había aceptado, pensando únicamente en sus necesidades. Después de pasarse varias horas de pie, siendo arrastrado de una tienda a otra sin descanso, y con varias bolsas en las manos, tenía clarísimo que la próxima vez se lo pensaría mejor.

Por eso, cuando escuchó que su novio había encontrado otra prenda más que le había gustado, Keith ya se temía la peor… otra vez.

“¿no tienes ya suficientes camisas?” Le contestó. “Además, en teoría habíamos venido a buscar ropa para mí. Como se nota que te morías de ganas de ir de compras, eh…”

Keith sonrió de medio lado, se notaba que le gustaba chincharle de este modo, mientras que Lance frunció el ceño.

“Has comprado muchas cosas ya, yo también tengo derecho a mirar algo. Además, nunca dije que viniéramos solo por ti. Yo también lo necesitaba.”

“A “mirar algo”, dice…” dijo entre risas. “Casi te has llevado todo el centro comercial.”

Lance dejó la camisa en su sitio de nuevo ante eso, enfurruñado, y le dio la espalda para mirar otra cosa. Keith suspiró. A veces Lance era como un niño, frunciendo el ceño cada vez que no le gustaba algo que le decían. Keith, enternecido por su expresión, se acercó a él y le abrazó por detrás.

“Perdona. No te enfades, anda.” Le susurró. “Pero entiende que llevamos muchas horas aquí y ya empiezo a sentirme agotado. Pero está bien que hayamos comprado tanto, hemos conseguido lo que queríamos y nos hemos llevado más cosas extras.”

Lance asintió, sin mirarle, pero entendiendo y aceptando sus palabras.

“La camisa es chula y te quedaría muy bien, puedes probártela si quieres.”

“bueno… Vale.” Aceptó mirándole tímidamente. “Si quieres luego, podemos ir a tomar algo y volver a casa ya.” 

“Me parece bien.”

Le dio un suave beso en la nuca y se fueron a los probadores.

La camisa, tal y como había previsto Keith, le quedaba genial. Era de su estilo y realzaba su silueta perfectamente. Keith no podía evitar ver lo bien que le quedaba. Odiaba ir de compras con él, pero uno los aspectos positivos era que podía ver como se probaba la ropa. Le gustaba verle ilusionado, y si para eso tenia que pasarse horas y horas ente montones de ropa, no le importaba tanto.

Mientras tomaban algo, Lance se quedó con la mirada fija en algún momento.

“¿estas bien?”

Lance interrumpió sus pensamientos y le sonrío.

“Si, estoy bien” Le miró. “Solo… estaba pensando que, de toda la ropa que has comprado, la mayoría era roja.”

“Si, ¿y qué?” dio un sorbo a su batido. “Tu también te has cogido alguna azul. No es tan raro”

“Si, pero siempre has sido muy emo. Verte con ropa colorida es raro.”

“cállate.”

Ambos se rieron y Lance le sacó la lengua, con cariño. Después de ese divertido momento, Keith suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

“No se… después de todo lo que ha pasado, es difícil olvidarse que de que el rojo ha sido “mi color”. Seguro que a ti te pasa lo mismo con el azul.”

“Si, pero Keith”. Le miró extrañado. “Al final tu has acabado en el León Negro y yo en el Rojo. Nuestros “colores”, como tu les llamas, han cambiado.”

“No me refiero a eso” Keith negó con la cabeza. “Si que hemos cambiado de leones, pero sigo sintiendo una fuerte atracción por el color rojo en general, como que… me siento identificado. No tiene que ver con mi león”

“Entiendo…”

“¿No sientes tú lo mismo?”

Lance se quedó pensativo ante esa pregunta que le había planteado su novio.

“hombre… sí que es cierto que el azul siempre me ha aportado tranquilidad y calma cuando más lo necesitaba. Y no solo ahora, desde muy pequeño me… siento como atraído inconscientemente por todo lo que lleve ese color. Pero tampoco es que lo piense, simplemente es así”

“lo mismo me pasa a mí” concluyó Keith con una sonrisa.

Lance se contagió de su sonrisa y se le quedó mirando en silencio.

“Entonces…” dijo al fin. “¿Qué significa el rojo para ti?”

Keith se quedó pensativo. No estaba acostumbrado a que le hiciera preguntas tan profundas, pero le gustaba reflexionar ciertos temas.

“Buena pregunta… Supongo que para mí el rojo representa energía y vitalidad.

Ante eso, Lance soltó una suave pero adorable risilla. Keith no entendía nada, pero no pudo evitar quedarse embobado ante ese sonido que consideraba precioso. Por fin salió de su encantamiento y se le quedó mirando.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho?”

Lance dejó de reír y negó la cabeza.

“No has hecho nada, solo que…” se acercó a él. “hemos dicho cosas completamente diferentes y me ha hecho gracia. Somos tan… diferentes”

Lance bajó la mirada, y Keith pudo ver un poco de tristeza en su rostro. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando un tema le tocaba o le preocupaba lo suficiente para quedarse callado y pensativo. Sabía que, ese tema en concreto era uno de los que mas le preocupaba.

Lance siempre se había preocupado por el hecho de que Keith y él fueran muy diferentes. Tenia miedo de que eso les hiciera incompatibles como pareja y les perjudicara. Por mucho que su entorno le hubieran hecho entender que no tenia porqué salir mal, él no podía evitar tener esos pensamientos. Keith lo sabía más que nadie. Había tenido muchas conversaciones con él, y le había costado convencerle de que eran una buena pareja a pesar de sus diferencias, pero por fin lo estaba logrando.

Sabiendo que esos pensamientos estaban volviendo a invadirle, Keith le cogió de la mano y se acercó al batido de Lance. Le dio un sorbo a su pajita – que era roja – y luego le miró.

“¿sabes que los opuestos se atraen?”

No hicieron falta más que esas palabras de Keith para que Lance se sonrojara hasta las orejas. En vez de contestarle, le imitó y también tomó un sorbo del batido de Keith. Soltó sus labios de la pajita azul de su novio y le miró con una sonrisa.

“Y tanto que lo sé. Me lo enseñaste tú”

Esa conversación, que podría haber acabado de forma muy pesimista por parte de Lance, acabó siendo una conversación de lo mas dulce y agradable. Antes de terminar sus batidos, se percataron del color de sus respectivas pajitas y se echaron a reír. Tal vez fuera una anécdota, o un intento de no darle importancia a la conversación anterior. Pero eso no quería decir que lo acababa de pasar tenía su importancia. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que elegían un color que no era el “suyo”.

* * *

Una vez que volvieron a casa, empezaron a sacar la ropa y a probársela, pero no hicieron referencia alguna al color de las prendas. Es más, no volvieron a sacar el tema. No porque el tema les incomodara ni les disgustara, sino porque, para ellos, ese tema era muy obvio.

Lance sentía amor por el azul, y Keith con el rojo. Les gustaban esos colores y nunca se lo planteaban. Si escogían un objeto o prenda que tuviera ese color, ya no se preguntaban por qué. Era algo tan arraigado y asimilado que ya no les parecía necesario ni comentarlo. Ni siquiera se sorprendían cuando, en ocasiones puntuales elegían el color del otro. Supusieron que, con el paso del tiempo, y al sentir ese amor tan grande entre ellos, se habían convertido en uno.

Y sus colores, también.


	3. 3. Secrets

“Ya estoy en casa.”

Lance no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su marido llegar a casa del trabajo.

Llevaban unas vidas tan ocupadas que, los días que estaban más atareados, solo coincidían para desayunar por la mañana y a la noche para cenar. Ambos trabajaban en el Galaxy Garrison, pero sus horarios eran muy distintos. Por eso, y teniendo en cuenta que apenas se veían, acabaron atesorando cada minuto que pasaban juntos, haciendo que el simple hecho de que volviera a casa se convirtiera en un motivo de celebración.

Pero ese día estaban de suerte. Era viernes al fin, y el fin de semana no trabajaban ninguno de los dos, así que por fin podían estar ellos solos.

“bienvenido”

Lance salió del comedor para saludarle y darle un beso de bienvenida.

“¿estás haciendo la cena?”

“No, lo siento.” Lance hizo una mueca. “Me lie repasando unos informes durante toda la tarde y casi ni reparé en la hora que era.”

Lance suspiró, algo triste. Siempre le hacía ilusión prepararle algo a Keith para cenar, y le fastidiaba no poder hacerlo. Pero Keith no le daba importancia a eso. Disfrutaba de la comida de Lance, pero realmente valoraba más su compañía y los momentos que pasaban juntos.

Por eso, le acarició la mejilla y le dio un suave beso.

“No tiene importancia, _lancey,_ estabas ocupado” le sonrió. “¿Y si pedimos una pizza? Puedes elegir la que tú quieras”

La cara de Lance se le iluminó completamente y dejó de lado su pena inicial para coger el teléfono corriendo y encargar la pizza. Keith le dejó ir mientras sonreía y, a la vez, un pensamiento negativo le invadía la mente.

~*~

“¿estas bien? Te veo preocupado.”

Lance podía ver a través de Keith y sabía que, como mínimo tenia alguna preocupación en la cabeza. A Keith le gustaba la pizza casi tanto como a Lance, pero el hecho de que se quedara mirando el trozo de pizza en vez de comérselo, ya indicaba que le pasaba algo.

Keith le miró

“Ah… sí, sí. Es que…”

Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para poder contárselo, pero al no encontrarlas, solo suspiró, decepcionado consigo mismo.

“Perdona… es una tontería muy grande”

“¡oh, vamos! No me dejes así.” Le cogió de la mano. “No es una tontería si te preocupa a ti, ¿Te queda claro?”

Keith asintió mientras bajaba la mirada.

“Verás…” suspiró muy profundamente. “Hoy he estado hablando con un compañero en el trabajo y me ha estado explicando toda su vida. Resulta que, hace un tiempo pasó una mala racha ya que descubrió que su pareja le ocultaba un secreto desde hacía muchos años. Cuando salió a la luz, les perjudicó tanto que… su relación saltó por los aires.”

Volvió a levantar la mirada.

“No he podido evitar pensar que pasaría si hubiésemos sido nosotros… Simplemente, no quiero.” 

Lance, por una parte, entendía lo que Keith estaba intentando decirle, pero por otro lado tenia la cabeza hecha un lio. Así que pensó que la mejor opción sería esperar a Keith siguiera hablando.

“No quiero que eso nos pase a nosotros, lance.” Le cogió de la mano. “quiero que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro y no nos guardemos cosas que, dentro de unos años, cuando salgan a la luz, puedan hacernos daño… Si hay algo que tú quieras contarme, lo que sea, aunque sea doloroso… Puedes contármelo. Si me lo dices ahora, no me enfadaré.”

Lance asintió.

“Lo haré… si tu me cuentas tu secreto más gordo a cambio.”

Keith se sorprendió ante eso.

“Sé que tú también ocultas algo, pero te da miedo contármelo, ¿no es así?”

“Si…” asintió. “Pero no por que no quiera que lo sepas, sino qué… no sé cómo empezar a contarlo”

“¿y si hacemos una cosa? Tú quieres contarme tus secretos y yo quiero contarte los míos, pero nos da miedo empezar por lo mas gordo, ¿no es eso?” Keith asintió. “Entonces… ¿y si empezamos por lo mas pequeño, y vamos subiendo?”

No le bastó mucho tiempo a Keith para sopesarlo, ya que enseguida sonrió complacido ante esa idea.

“me parece un gran plan”

Habían acabado de comer y se sentaron en el sofá, acurrucados con las mantas y mirándose entre ellos. Lance se aclaró la garganta antes de empezar a hablar primero.

“Empiezo yo. Cuando era pequeño, cogía las mascarillas faciales de mi hermana Verónica sin permiso. Las usaba y cuando acababa las tiraba y decía que las había cogido Rachel (mi otra hermana). Y algunas veces lo hacía, al contrario. Tardaron años y varias peleas en descubrir que era yo.”

Como respuesta a eso, Lance se llevó un golpe en el brazo.

“¡Lance!”

Se rieron.

“Eras un bicho.” Lance le sacó la lengua “si quieres reírte, te diré que una vez estaba tan triste por no tener madre que me disfracé y le dije a mi padre que iba a ser su “nueva mujer”” Lance se empezó a reír, y Keith intentó continuar el relato sin reírse también. “Después de reírse un buen rato, me dijo que no hacia falta y que yo ya era lo único que él necesitaba.”

Lance, que había dejado de reírse, se quedó conmovido por esa frase, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

“pues, yo… Una vez me llevé una buena bronca de mis padres porque había gastado todo el pegamento que había en la casa, y mi hermana lo necesitaba para un trabajo de clase urgentemente.” Lance se rascó la nuca. “Pocos días después era el día del padre, y mi padre descubrió que el pegamento en realidad lo había gastado para hacerle un marco de fotos con palos de helado.”

“Anda…”

“se sintieron fatal y me pidieron perdón mil veces. Y luego me dejaron tomar el postre que yo quisiera”

Ambos se empezaron a reír ante eso.

“Yo le hice un pastel a mi padre y cuando iba a dárselo se me cayó encima”

“¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Tú ganas!”

Las risas ya fueron a mas y casi ni podían hablar. Pronto se calmaron y se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando con esos secretos que a priori parecían anecdóticos, pero escondían una buena intención. Descubrieron entonces que, dejando de lado algunas diferencias, ambos se parecían un poco. La familia era lo mas importante para ellos, y se esforzaron en hacerles feliz, por mucho que a veces las cosas salieran mal.

Una vez que estuvieron en silencio, a Keith le entro un pinchazo en el corazón.

“Siento no haberte contado estas cosas, aunque fueran más anécdotas que secretos. La verdad es que… no me gusta hablar de mi pasado. Por eso, todo lo que implique contar algo, lo que sea de mí, me cuesta mucho y me lo tomo como si realmente fueran secretos.”

Aunque parecía algo enrevesado, entendía a la perfección lo que le planteaba. Sabia que, para Keith, cualquier mínimo detalle de su vida le hacía sentir vulnerable. Durante mucho tiempo se cerró en banda y no dejó que nadie conociera absolutamente nada de él… hasta que llegó Lance.

“Pero, mi mayor y más doloroso secreto es… que odio ver cómo la gente se marcha.” Le miró. “lo sé, lo sé, parece un dato sin importancia. Pero para mí es doloroso. Mucho. Es como que siento que no volveré a verlos. De hecho, cuando era pequeño y mi padre se iba a trabajar, yo me veía obligado a fingir que todo estaba bien y que no me afectaba en absoluto. Pero, en cuanto cruzaba la puerta, me echaba a llorar.”

Lance sintió un pinchazo en el corazón cuando le escuchó.

“un día mi padre me pilló porque volvió a casa a los pocos minutos porque se había dejado la cartera.” Suspiró. “Se sintió fatal por mí, y desde entonces cambió el turno de mañanas en la estación de bomberos por el de noche. Para que así, cuando se fuera a trabajar, yo estaría durmiendo y así no se despedía de mí. Y un día… me dijo buenas noches y nunca volví a verle.”

La sala se quedó helada. El dolor de corazón que había sentido lance antes, ahora le había paralizado. Keith se había abierto con él antes, pero nunca le había contado una experiencia tan dolorosa como esa. 

“Siempre he pensado… que, si no me hubiese pillado ese día, nunca hubiera cambiado su turno… y nunca hubiera pillado ese incendio…”

Lance negó con la cabeza y le cogió de la mano.

“no… Keith no” dijo. “Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. No fue culpa tuya, ni suya ni de nadie, ¿me oyes?”

Notó como unas densas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Keith y no tardó ni medio segundo en abrazarle. Dejó que se desahogara, aunque en silencio. Keith no era de los que lloraban ruidosamente. De hecho, si no fuera, porque notaba sus lágrimas, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un simple abrazo.

“Yo… también tengo que confesarte una cosa.”

Lance tragó saliva y alejó un poco a Keith de su abrazo antes de seguir hablando.

“Yo… echo de menos Cuba” le soltó. “te amo a ti, amo este lugar, pero odio tener tan poco libre para nosotros. Estoy agotado. Quiero… cambiar de aires. Quiero volver a ver a mi familia, pero… a la vez vivir experiencias nuevas que me marquen. Pero, sobre todo, quiero vivirlo contigo.”

“Yo también… odio esta situación” Keith confesó. “Odio ver cómo te vas por las mañanas sin saber si te veré por la noche. Es un miedo absurdo, y soy consciente de ello, pero… no puedo evitar pensarlo. Necesito… estar contigo. Abrazarte y no ver nunca como te vas.”

“Nunca me iré… nunca más”

Después de un tierno y emotivo abrazo, Lance y Keith decidieron cuál sería su próximo paso. No se mudarían a Cuba (al menos no permanentemente), pero tampoco se quedarían allí. Se dieron cuenta que, un futuro marcado continuos viajes juntos alrededor del mundo parecía bastante prometedor. 

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Viajar, experimentar, conocer lugares nuevos… realmente no se podía decir que no tuvieron montón de experiencias juntos en todo ese tiempo. Prácticamente, lo abandonaron todo para irse juntos de un lado al otro. Sin trabajo, sin responsabilidades, sin reglas.

Pero estaban felices. Lance estaba feliz, y Keith aún más. Su secreto mejor guardado, que era a la vez su mayor temor, se había disipado. Estaba… feliz.

Nunca más tendría que ver alguien marcharse.


	4. 4. Scars

“Es el recordatorio de que estoy vivo”.

Aquella mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, nunca pensó que aprendería una lección tan importante como esa.

Aún era pronto, por lo que podrían dormir más, aunque Keith no solía remolonear en la cama. Pero justamente ese día, solo quería enredarse en las sábanas y abrazarse a ese cuerpo que tenía al lado y que le desprendía un agradable calor.

Se giró para ver el cuerpo de Lance, muy cercano al suyo. Su cara reposaba con la almohada. Tenia la boca entreabierta y parecía que la movía, como si intentara hablar. A Keith le resultaba adorable ver a Lance dormir, ya que siempre hacia pequeños gestos, o se movía, o incluso hablaba. No tenía reparos en observar todos sus gestos y guardarlos en su memoria. Se fijó entonces en un poco de saliva que sobresalía de la comisura de los labios.

“Siempre estamos igual…” pensó con una sonrisa, y se acercó a su cara para limpiarle la babilla que tenía en la comisura de los labios.

Una vez que ya le había dado un beso de buenos días, aunque Lance no se había percatado, se fijó en su cuerpo y no pudo apenas apartar la mirada. Lance tenía un cuerpo perfectamente modelado que le encandilaba cada vez que lo veía. Era increíble cómo podía admirar tanto a alguien al cual había visto desnudo tantísimas veces. Y mas si tenía la costumbre de dormir solo con pantalón de pijama, o con ropa interior… a veces ni eso. Mientras se reprimía las ganas de besar y tocar su cuerpo, Lance empezó a retorcerse y estirarse levemente. Se frotó los ojos y, finalmente los abrió. Se encontró de frente con la mirada perdida y enamorada de Keith, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

“Que bonita forma de despertarse”

Keith no contestó, solo le dio un dulce y tierno beso de “buenos días”.

“Estabas observándome dormido?”

“¿Y que si lo hacía?” Keith le sacó la lengua.

“Nada, nada, me gusta”

Lance se estiró nuevamente y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo, a la vez que se arrimaba a Keith, con la esperanza que este le abrazara por detrás.

Pero Keith no podía moverse.

Cuando Lance se dio la vuelta, Keith había visto algo que le había hecho demasiado daño. Algo que había visto muchas veces, pero nunca había sido capaz de superar: la enorme cicatriz que le cubría toda la espalda. Le traía de vuelta el doloroso momento en el que le estalló una bomba encima intentando proteger a Coran.

A Keith le dolía ver eso, porque era la prueba real de que Lance había estado a punto de morir. Odiaba recordar ese día porque sentía ganas de llorar al pensar en qué hubiera pasado si hubiera perdido al amor de su vida.

Normalmente no solía ver a Lance con la espalda desnuda, ni siquiera cuando estaban en la cama. Por eso, cada vez que veía la cicatriz, tenía la misma puñalada en el corazón. Se la quedó mirando y la tocó. Con suavidad. Con mucha suavidad. Se mordió el labio para reprimir las ganas de llorar, justo cuando Lance volvió a hablar.

“¿Otra vez observando la cicatriz?”

“No puedo evitarlo… parece tan… no sé como describirlo... La explosión debió de ser muy fuerte para que… te hiciera semejante marca”

“Lo fue, lo fue…”

La recorrió con la yema de los dedos, lo que hizo que Lance sintiera un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Keith no pudo evitar poner cara de preocupación. No podía imaginarse cuanto había sufrido la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

“¿Te dolió?”

“¿Cuándo me caí del cielo? Muchísimo”

“No imbécil”

Lance soltó una carcajada y Keith puso los ojos en blanco. Esta vez, en vez de darse la vuelta para fingir enfado con Lance, se quedó quieto, mientras le acariciaba el brazo izquierdo con una mano y con la otra enredaba los dedos en el pelo de Lance. Le dio varios besos en la espalda de forma suave, como si pensara que aun le doliera.

“si tengo que serte sincero… no recuerdo nada de ese día”

Keith le miró, mientras no dejaba de besar su cuerpo. Estaba intentando darle amor y mimos a partes iguales.

“Solo recuerdo saltar encima de Coran… y luego despertar en la enfermería, en esas cabinas raras.”

Keith no pudo evitar reírse al oír a Lance. Él tenia una forma única de hablar y de referirse a las cosas con otro nombre que no era el suyo. Siempre era divertido escucharle hablar, y Keith lo disfrutaba.

“No te imaginas… el susto que me diste” Keith susurró, mientras no dejaba de proporcionarle besos y caricias en la zona mas castigada de su piel.

“Lo se… pero esa cicatriz es el recordatorio de que estoy vivo”

Ante eso, Keith no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo que había dicho era tan cierto que le había hecho ver la cicatriz de otro modo.

Keith finalmente abrazó a su novio mientras agradeció enormemente que estuviera vivo. Se prometió a si mismo que, a partir de ese momento, viviría todos y cada uno de los momentos que viviera con Lance como si fuera el ultimo.

Desde ese día, lo único que podía hacer al ver esa cicatriz era sonreír.


	5. 5. Hidden talent

“Me gusta esta faceta tuya. ¿Cómo es que no la has mostrado antes?”

* * *

“Ay, dios mío… ¡Ay, dios mío! ¡AY, DIOS MIO! ¡No me lo puedo creer!”

Mis amigos Hunk, Pidge y yo estábamos en un autocar, de camino a la gran ciudad. A punto estábamos de vivir una experiencia que, sin duda, nos cambiaria la vida, sobre todo a mí. Pero eso aún no lo sabíamos.

“Hunk, relax, que aún me quedan varias horas de viaje contigo al lado.”

“¡Oh, vamos Lance!” mi amiga Pidge se asomó en el asiento de atrás “¿no estás emocionado? ¡Vamos a verlos al fin!”

A mis amigos les gustaba mucho _The Blade of Marmora,_ un grupo de rock muy popular. A mi nunca me han llamado la atención, pero la verdad es que sonar suenan bien. Íbamos de camino al concierto en la gran ciudad, y a mis amigos parecía que les estaba a punto de dar un ataque al corazón.

“Ya sabéis que no es mi grupo favorito”

“Ya, pero tú sabes el motivo por el que accediste a venir con nosotros” Pidge me estiró de la mejilla. “¿o tengo que recordarte cuales fueron tus palabras?”

“¡Para!” le aparté la mano, algo molesto.

“¡Ay, si, ya me acuerdo de sus palabras!” Hunk intervino ““El cantante está buenísimo, nunca le he visto la cara, pero no tendría problemas en tener algo con él” ¡Es para partirse!”.

Ambos se rieron de mí, mientras yo me sonrojaba y apoyaba la cabeza en el cristal, muerto de vergüenza.

Según me han dicho, el cantante es muy guapo y canta realmente bien. No voy a mentir, uno de los principales motivos por los que he venido ha sido saber si de verdad ese cantante es tan guapo como dicen y tiene una voz espectacular, o solo me estoy dejando llevar por mis amigos. Quiero mucho a Hunk y a Pidge, pero tenemos unos gustos musicales muy diferentes.

Y, al parecer, este grupo era un tanto peculiar. Nunca, absolutamente nadie le ha visto la cara al cantante nunca. En los videoclips siempre sale con la cara tapada, y solo se la quita en los conciertos y para aquellos privilegiados que han logrado ir. Nosotros hicimos algo de trampa y, aprovechando el internet de máxima velocidad que hay en despacho del padre de Pidge, fuimos de los primeros en lograr hacernos con las entradas

Es bien sabido por todos que, a todos los conciertos de este grupo está terminantemente prohibido llevar cámaras y móviles. Los de seguridad y los miembros del staff son muy minuciosos ante eso y te registran todo lo que llevas al entrar. Al no dar grandes conciertos, nunca ha habido cámaras del staff y nunca se han filtrado imágenes suyas. Así que, en los 5 años que lleva este grupo en activo, la identidad del cantante sigue siendo un misterio.

* * *

Llegamos al fin a la gran ciudad. Se notaba que éramos de pueblo, había muchas cosas que no dominábamos. Fue un verdadero espectáculo vernos coger el metro. No lo habíamos hecho en la vida y, aparte de casi irnos a la dirección contraria, nos pasamos de parada y tuvimos que salir y volver a atrás andando. Nos costó casi una hora encontrar el hostal, pero cuando por fin estábamos en la puerta casi lloramos de la emoción.

Llegamos, nos instalamos y, después de una merecida comida, decidimos situarnos y localizar la ruta para el gran concierto, que era esa misma noche.

* * *

“¡esto está a petar!”

Pidge bufó al ver la increíble cola. Cualquiera podría haberla llamado ‘exagerada’ por sus palabras, pero no exageraba para nada. Era curioso, nosotros habíamos llegado increíblemente pronto, pero la cola a mas de 5 horas del concierto era tan larga que casi le daba la vuelta a la manzana.

Aunque nos pusimos en la cola sabiendo que probablemente no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad de verlos cerca, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se añadía mas gente a la cola, nos dimos cuenta de que nosotros en realidad éramos de los primeros.

“Me pregunto capacidad debe tener este local.” Preguntó Hunk.

“Hombre, grande debe ser” contesté mirando hacia atrás. “es increíble cuanta gente atrae _The Blade of Marmora”_.

“A ti te atrae por otro motivo, ¿eh?”

Hunk no dijo nada más, ya que recibió un codazo por mi parte.

El tiempo pasó lento. Muuuuuy lento. Por fin abrieron las puertas, y yo ya me esperaba una estampida, pero, por suerte, la gente fue muy respetuosa y respetaron el orden. Cuando nos acercamos a la puerta, pudimos afirmar lo que muchas veces habíamos oído en foros y comentarios en las páginas web: la seguridad era extrema. Nos revisaron los bolsillos, la bolsa que llevábamos y se aseguraron de que no llevábamos cámaras ni nada parecido. Además, nos obligaron a dejar los móviles en un guardarropa. 

Y, finalmente, pudimos entrar.

La sala era ENORME. Aunque hubiera mucha gente delante nuestro, estábamos muy cerca del escenario. Una vez que ya estábamos dentro, a mis amigos empezó a entrarles la emoción extrema. No voy a mentir, yo también me empecé a animar. Realmente, no conocía tanto al grupo, pero el ambiente era realmente genial. Había mucha gente, pero no era agobiante. Todos parecían estar igual de animados, lo que hacia imposible que alguien no lo estuviera.

Mientras hablaba con mis amigos, y un par de personas que habíamos conocido en la cola, las luces se apagaron de repente. Todos chillaron, y la canción que tenían de fondo empezó a subir de volumen gradualmente, hasta que se juntó con un resplandor y las luces se volvieron a apagar. Entre el humo que salía, empezamos a distinguir varias siluetas.

Ahí estaban. _The Blade of Marmora._

* * *

El concierto fue apoteósico.

Realmente, tengo que quitarme el sombrero. La música que tocaban era genial. Tocaron las canciones que yo conocía y unas cuantas más que me gustaron muchísimo. Todos los miembros del grupo se acercaron a nosotros para que pudiésemos interactuar y cantar con ellos. No me avergüenza decir que estuve a punto de tocar el torso del cantante.

Y, por fin, el momento llegó.

Era bien sabido por todos, tanto fans como gente que no conocía la banda, que había una canción en la que el cantante se quitaba la máscara y dejaba ver su rostro. Mis amigos me habían insistido las semanas previas a ese concierto en que debía conocer esa canción obligatoriamente, y les hice caso. Cuando oí las primeras notas, mi cuerpo se estremeció. Había llegado el momento.

En cuanto el cantante se quitó la máscara, todo a mi alrededor se paró. La música, la gente saltando, mis amigos chillando… todo. Nunca pensé que la identidad del cantante me impactaría tanto. Pero, la verdad me esperaba que fuera cualquier persona… excepto él.

* * *

Conozco a Keith de toda la vida.

Es el hijo de una amiga de mi madre, y ambas son muy amigas, pero nosotros dos no nos llevamos bien precisamente. Lo conocí cuando éramos pequeños y, aunque siempre nos hemos estado peleando, éramos amigos. Nuestra relación era extraña, pero éramos amigos, al fin y al cabo. Nuestras madres casi nunca entendían a que venían esas peleas. No se llegaron a explicar porque él y yo nos llevábamos tan mal a ratos, y a ratos éramos inseparables, pero ha sido así desde que tengo memoria.

Sin embargo, hace algunos años, él se empezó a enfriar conmigo. Ya casi no me hablaba, ni quedábamos ni nada. Con el tiempo, dejé de ir a las quedadas que hacían mi madre y la suya, pero no me libré de él. En el pequeño pueblo en el que vivíamos, a parte de conocernos todos con todos, era imposible no encontrarte alguien conocido.

Además, empecé a ir a la discreta y modesta universidad del pueblo y, por ironías del destino, él también empezó a estudiar allí. Nos encontrábamos por los pasillos y me ignoraba, apenas me hablaba. Ni siquiera me miraba. Él actuaba como si fuéramos un par de desconocidos y, con el tiempo, yo también empecé a hacerlo. Pasaron los meses y, al inicio del segundo curso, el tema ya ni me dolía. Lo había superado.

Pero ese concierto me devolvió a la realidad.

Keith seguía existiendo. Nuestra amistad había sido real, pro mucho que él se hubiera empeñado en fingir que no. Y ahora estaba ahí, encandilándonos a todos los presentes con su esplendorosa voy y su increíble físico. Era él el que se había ocultado todo este tiempo tras una máscara

En un momento de la canción, él y yo mantuvimos contacto visual, y mi corazón se paró. Por culpa de eso, Keith se olvidó de cantar unos segundos de la letra. Luego continuó cantando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como había estado haciendo desde hacía dos años.

A partir de ese momento, el concierto dejó de importarme. La música no me importaba, las canciones tampoco. Nada de eso importaba para mí. Tenía los ojos húmedos y unas ganas locas de salir corriendo. Mi angustia pareció ser escuchada, ya que noté la mano de Hunk en mi brazo. Me di cuenta entonces que, tanto él como Pidge habían dejado de estar atentos al concierto y estaban mirándome preocupadamente.

“Vámonos.” Pidge soltó.

Me llevaron fuera mientras la respiración se me hacía pesada. Hunk había ido a por nuestras cosas para largarnos de allí, mientras que Pidge estaba conmigo, sentada en un banco cercano.

“Lo siento…” me susurró mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro. “no sabía… que era él.”

“Nadie lo sabía…” me dije más para mí mismo que para ella.

Hunk y Pidge sabían cuánto me había angustiado este tema. hasta que por fin había superado esto, tuve que pasar por muchos días en los que el dolor me hacia encerrarme en el baño a llorar. Tardé mucho en admitir toda la verdad sobre este tema: estaba enamorado de él. pero era un amor no correspondido, no porque no pudiéramos estar juntos, sino porque ni siquiera nos hablábamos. Me dolió, pero, fue precisamente por esos sentimientos por los que decidí superarlo.

“Parece que la vida no quiera que lo supere…” volví a susurrar.

Pidge no supo que decirme, solo se quedó quieta, con la mano en el hombro y suspirando. Vino Hunk de nuevo con mis cosas y los tres decidimos que lo mejor era irnos al hostal. Yo les insistí en que no tenían que hacer esto por mí, pero Hunk dijo que la verdad es que todo se había vuelto muy incómodo desde que se había quitado la máscara y ya no estaban disfrutando del concierto. No sé si lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor o qué, pero estaba clarísimo que los tres nos queríamos ir de allí. 

Casi en silencio, pusimos rumbo al hostal para tumbarnos, dormir y olvidarlo todo. Durante todo el camino, yo pensaba que estaba bien, pero en cuanto me vi tumbado en la cama de mi habitación del hostal, el dolor vino a mí y derramé unas lagrimas antes de quedarme dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, decidimos hacer un poco de turismo antes de la tarde, que era cuando salía el autobús de vuelta. Yo no tenia muchas ganas de ello, estaba desanimado y sin ganas de nada, pero mis amigos insistieron en que tenía que moverme, quedarme sentado iba a empeorar mi estado de ánimo, y lo que más me convenía era ocupar mi mente con otras cosas. Accedí de mala gana, pero al final me lo acabé pasando bien. Logré ahuyentar todos los malos pensamientos durante todo el rato y acabé disfrutando de esa bonita ciudad.

El empeño de Hunk y Pidge con que no me hundiera en mis pensamientos continuó hasta en el viaje de vuelta, donde propusieron juegos y actividades para distraerme. A veces no apreciaba todo lo que hacían por mí, pero desde ese momento me di cuenta de la suerte que tenía de tenerlos a mi lado.

* * *

El lunes siguiente al concierto fue muy duro. Yo entré a la facultad con el corazón en un puño, mirando a todos lados por si me lo encontraba, y huyendo por el otro lado del pasillo si lo veía a lo lejos. Gracias a eso pude evitar encontrarme con él y comer tranquilamente con mis amigos.

“Lance… ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de Keith?”

Yo removía el plato de sopa pensativo mientras buscaba alguna respuesta a la pregunta de Hunk. No sabia como tomarme esto, me había afectado más de lo que yo pensaba en un principio. Y, además, no sabía cómo se lo había tomado él. Pero, por lo que vimos en el concierto, no pareció darle importancia.

Estaba muy ocupado intentando distraer mis malos pensamientos de lo que había pasado ese finde cuando, de repente, oí una voz de alguien que se había acercado a nuestra mesa.

“Hola… Chicos.”

Levanté la vista y, al verle, se me cayó la cuchara en la sopa y me salpicó un poco, pero no me importaba. Ya nada me importaba.

“tengo que… hablar con vosotros.”

Instintivamente, Hunk y Pidge me miraron a mí, y yo le hice un gesto a Keith para indicarle que podía sentarse. Se hizo el silencio sepulcral en la mesa. Yo fingía estar ocupado con la sopa para no mantener contacto visual.

“Yo…” suspiró. “No sé ni por dónde empezar”

“¿Qué tal si empiezas por explicar por qué me odias?”

No pude reprimirme y tuve que saltar. Keith pareció sorprendido que yo le saltara de esa forma y con un tema tan personal. Aunque puede que también se debiera al hecho de que no habíamos tenido una conversación en años.

“Lance, yo… No es el momento ni el lugar”

“No, sí que lo es” dejé la sopa a un lado para encararme a él. “Pretendes fingir que no pasa nada por ignorarme por los pasillos, pero con eso has matado cualquier amistad que tuvimos tú y yo. Ya no sé quién eres. No te reconozco.”

Mis palabras eran duras, pero tenía muchísimo más dolor en mi interior de lo que pudiera parecer.

“Ni siquiera… sé cómo pude sentir cosas por ti. Eres un estúpido. No hay más explicación.”

Noté que me miraba fijamente, tal vez dolido por mis palabras, o sopesando la respuesta a mi afirmación. No lo sé. Yo volví a fingir interés en la sopa hasta que volvió a hablar.

“Lance…” respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar. “Deje de hablarte justo cuando mi grupo se hizo mas famoso. No quería… que te vieses involucrado con esto. Al principio esto de mantener la identidad en secreto empezó como un juego, una broma… pero con el tiempo la gente se lo tomó mas en serio y, en consecuencia, yo también. Sabia que, si mi identidad se descubría no tardarían en acosarme y acosar a la gente de mi entorno. Y eso implicaba…” me miró “Que tú también salieras perjudicado. No podía permitir tal cosa… lo siento.”

Keith me miró y, por fin, pude ver un poco de sinceridad en su rostro.

“Me ha costado mucho llegar hacia donde estoy, este grupo es lo más grande que tengo. Por favor… no digáis nada”

Puede que estuviera enfadado, puede que tuviera ganas de mandarlo a paseo, pero nunca, bajo ningún concepto, le jodería la vida a alguien de ese modo. Keith tenía razón: le había costado mucho llegar a donde está. Y yo no era nadie para interferir en ello.

Sin embargo, no estaba todo solucionado. Aun quedaba el tema que nos influía a nosotros dos.

“¿Podemos hablar un momento?” le pregunté mirándole.

Keith me miró intrigado y asintió, así que nos fuimos fuera de la cafetería un segundo.

Una vez que ya estábamos a solas,

“Así que… ese es tu talento oculto, ¿eh?” le dije una vez que estábamos a solas.

“Si… Eso parece.” Sonrió.

“Cantas bien…” hice una media sonrisa.

“Gracias… me alegra ver que al menos hago eso bien”

Asentí.

“No sabia que… a tus amigos y a ti os gustara _The Blade of Marmora.”_

“bueno… no es mi grupo favorito, pero me gustan las canciones. Aunque ese día solo fui con ellos para acompañarlos. Además… Tampoco es que hayamos hablado mucho últimamente, ¿no te parece?”

Keith agachó la cabeza ante mis indirectas. Él ya sabia que estaba dolido por eso, y, por su reacción, lo lamentaba.

“¿Por qué nos hacemos esto, Keith?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Me refiero a que nos odiemos, que nos peleáramos casi siempre, que me ignoraras por los pasillos”

“ya te lo he dicho, te ignoraba por lo del grupo.”

“No digo que no sea cierto, pero me niego a creer que sea solo por eso. ¿hay algún otro motivo?”

No respondió, simplemente se limitó a apartar la mirada y suspirar.

“¿es cierto que… sentías cosas de mí?” me preguntó aún sin mirarme.

“Creo que era obvio... ¿No?”

“No lo sé… he intentado alejarme de ti porque sentía que, si me comprometía sentimentalmente, te haría daño”

“¿Cómo puedes sacar esa conclusión si ni siquiera lo hemos intentado?”

Ante eso, Keith me miró a los ojos muy atentamente.

“¿Quieres… intentar esto?”

“Si… pero ahora no. Todo esto del concierto me… me ha dejado un poco en shock. Aun tengo que recuperarme. Además, son muchos años ignorándome. Eso no se olvida fácilmente.”

“Lo… entiendo.”

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir, pero la situación había cambiado respecto a los meses anteriores. Sabíamos que esta situación se debía al cúmulo de sentimientos mutuos que teníamos entre los dos.

“Tengo… que volver con mis amigos.” Me rasqué la nuca. “Si quieres… hablamos más tarde, ¿sí?”

Keith asintió algo sonrojado y yo me fui, ya que seguro que yo estaba igual.

Después de un tiempo, creo que Keith y yo llegamos a tolerarnos. Aun no estábamos listos para enfrentarnos a nuestros sentimientos, pero sabíamos que algún día lo estaríamos. Solo había que esperar.

* * *

Meses después, se celebró el primer festival de música en el pueblo. Vinieron algunos grupos poco conocidos que no los conocía absolutamente nadie. Pero todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando salió el bombazo de que _The Blade of Marmora_ iban a tocar aquí. Todos en el pueblo se preguntaron por qué, realmente este pueblo no tenia nada de interesante, no había ningún motivo para que un grupo de tal calibre viniera. Pero Hunk, Pidge y yo sabíamos el porqué.

Las entradas, naturalmente, volaron. A nosotros no nos dio tiempo a cogerlas, pero, mágicamente, me aparecieron tres entradas en mi taquilla al día siguiente. Las cogí, miré hacia los lados y sonreí.

“esta no es forma de conquistarme, idiota”

* * *

Para ser el primer festival de este pueblo se lo curraron muchísimo. La mayoría de los grupos que tocaban, solo servían para tenerlos de fondo mientras que la gente se sentaba en la hierba con sus amigos, bebiendo y pasándoselo genial.

Y, como no, ahí estábamos nosotros tres.

Nos pusimos a hablar y a contarnos anécdotas cuando, por fin, aparecieron. La gente dejó de hablar entre ellos y no quitaron ojos de ese magnifico grupo que estaba en el escenario. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos.

Tal y como era costumbre en ellos, dieron un gran concierto. Al tratarse de un festival más grande de lo que estaban acostumbrados, llenos de cámaras y móviles, Keith no se quitó la máscara, pero no le hizo falta. Yo ya sabía quien era. Y eso nadie me lo podía quitar.

Así que solo me senté ahí y disfruté del concierto.


	6. 6. Holding hands

“Todo va a salir bien…”

Lance llevaba semanas postrado en una cama de hospital. Nadie sabia que tenia ni que le pasaba, pero lo único que se sabía era que no tenía apenas fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, y que tenía fiebre día sí día también. La tos era habitual en él y las náuseas iban y venían. En general era un conjunto de síntomas muy extraño, que hacían muy difícil que los médicos le hicieran un diagnóstico.

¿Y que, hacia yo, de mientras? Sentarme allí, a su lado, esperando a que se recuperara. No podía hacer otra cosa, de todos modos.

Su familia venía todos los días a verle. No venían todos, pero sí que se turnaban para visitarle. Querían asegurarse de que estaba bien, y ver si había habido mejoras, aunque siempre recibían la misma respuesta. Cada vez que me veían, insistían que me fuera a casa, que yo también necesitaba descansar. Pero yo me veía incapaz de dejarle.

Me prometí a mi mismo no abandonarle nunca, y así lo haré.

* * *

“Ngh…”

Eran las 8 de la tarde y, después de pasarse casi toda la tarde durmiendo, por fin se despertaba. El verle abrir los ojos siempre era algo que me aliviaba y me hacía sonreír.

“Buenos días, dormilón” le susurré con mucha suavidad.

Lance me miró y sonrió. Luego miró a la ventana.

“Di mas bien ‘buenas noches’. Está oscuro, ya”

No pude evitar sonreír y darle un beso en la frente. Si algo teníamos claro era que, fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía, no era contagioso. Así que podía permitirle darle pequeñas muestras de cariño, pero aún no me veía capaz de darle un beso en los labios.

Lance se sentía complacido por todos esos besos llenos de cariño que le daba, pero a veces necesitaba algo más concreto. Su mano sobresalió de la sábana del hospital buscando desesperadamente la mía. Se la cogí sin dudarlo y le di un beso. Ese gesto era muy habitual en él, sentía que debía cogerle de la mano a alguien, sentir su apoyo y que nunca se iría. Le comprendía demasiado. Sé que el era el que estaba enfermo, pero a veces yo también necesitaba sentir su mano para poder seguir adelante por los dos.

La situación era muy difícil, pero más difícil era mantenerse fuerte y que el amor de tu vida no te vea nunca derrumbarte, ya que sabes que si tu te derrumbas él también lo hará. Por eso, con el paso de los días, aprendí a fingir que todo iba bien delante de Lance.

“No te preocupes, esto acabará algún día”

“Si… cuando me muera”

“Lance.”

Sabía que a Lance le gustaba hacer bromas así, pero la verdad es que yo no quería ni pensar de ese modo. Estaba muy enfermo, pero yo sabía que había una solución. Algún día la encontraríamos.

“estoy convencido que esto acabará. Te curarás y volverás a casa. Volveremos a estar juntos y felices en casa. Te echo de menos… Y Cosmo también.”

“Y yo a él… Y a ti, por supuesto.”

Un ataque de tos le interrumpió. Fue muy fuerte y empecé a preocuparme.

“¿ha pasado la enfermera con la medicina esta mañana?” le pregunté, volviendo a arroparle. “me ausenté durante un rato, así que no sé ha pasado o no”

“Si… pero no parece que me haga nada…”

Cada vez que lance hablaba de ese modo, se me removía algo por dentro. Odiaba verle así de pesimista, pero en el fondo tenia motivos para estarlo. No sabíamos cómo ni cuando había empezado esto, solo sé que un día se despertó y ya estaba mal. Y, además, eso ya estaba durando demasiado.

“Keith…”

Me había distraído y mi mente estaba en otro lugar cuando llamó mi atención. Cuando mis ojos conectaron con los suyos, lo que vi en su mirada fue miedo. Miedo y dolor.

“Estoy aterrorizado.” Me confesó. “Quiero curarme, pero… No veo que esto avance. Tengo miedo… de no ponerme bien nunca.”

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verle con esa expresión y al oír esas palabras. Le estreché la mano con fuerza, pero a la vez con cuidado mientras no dejaba de mirarle. 

“No te va a pasar nada. Te vas a curar. Y yo voy a estar aquí para verlo”

* * *

Al día siguiente, abrí los ojos y me encontré apoyado en la camilla al lado de Lance. No recordaba en qué momento me había dormido, solo recuerdo estar a su lado, pendiente de su estado. Debí quedarme dormido, pero era lógico. Había días en los que no dormía casi, con tal de vigilarle. En algún momento debía de pasarme factura.

Me incorporé y le observé mientras dormía. Me di cuenta entonces de que su cara tenia mejor color que la noche anterior. Me acerqué y le puse la mano en la frente. Me alivió muchísimo al ver que ya no tenia tanta fiebre. Su respiración era mucho mejor, no parecía tener el pecho cargado de mucosidad. Todo eso fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Por primera vez en semanas estaba mejorando.

Al poco tiempo, empezó a despertarse. Un detalle que me alegró muchísimo fue el ver como ya no tenia este horrible ataque de tos cuando se despertaba.

A partir de ese momento todo hasta arriba. Los días siguientes a nuestra charla solo pude observar como Lance iba mejorando poco a poco, recuperando fuerza y ánimos. Los doctores, del mismo modo que no pudieron explicar lo que le pasaba, tampoco pudieron encontrar explicación a esa milagrosa recuperación, de modo que, en poco más de tres días ya estaba en casa.

Sé que es un poco tonto pensar en ello, pero a veces me da la sensación de que nuestra conversación fue lo que le hizo mejorar.

* * *

Han pasado meses de aquello, pero aún no tenemos claro que era lo que tenía Lance que le hizo pasarse tanto tiempo enfermo. Lo importante es que Lance está bien.

Le dieron el alta y lo llevé a casa. Cosmo se puso muy contento de verle al fin, y parece que el sentimiento era mutuo. Estuve muy pendiente de él durante las semanas siguientes, quería asegurarme que no volvía a pasarle lo mismo ni que tuviera una recaída.

En cuanto a ánimos, Lance estaba mucho mejor. El tener esa extraña pero milagrosa recuperación le hizo volver a tener una visión positiva de las cosas. Yo no podía evitar sonreír al verle. E, inconscientemente, le cogía de la mano en algunos momentos, y sin motivo alguno. Lance se extrañaba de ese comportamiento mío tan extraño, pero no se quejaba. Es más, me apretaba la mano aún más cuando hacía eso. Gracias a eso sentí que nuestra relación se fortaleció. Habíamos encontrado una dificultad y habíamos logrado superarla… como hacíamos siempre.

Y es que, no importa que pase, siempre y cuando estemos ahí para cogernos de la mano. 


	7. 7. Long distance

El corazón de Lance latía desbocado.

Después de un contundente desayuno, Lance subió a su habitación casi corriendo. Había recibido un mensaje a su móvil que le había distraído de jugar con sus sobrinos, como siempre hacía. Se dejó ganar a la guerra de cosquillas que le habían declarado, y no tardó en retirarse a su habitación. Entonces, volvió a coger su móvil para releer los mensajes.

~*~

 **Keith:** ¿Estás libre?

 **Keith:** Yo ahora estoy libre para una videollamada.

_~Visto a las 9:32_

~*~

Se le puso el corazón a cien al ver ese mensaje. Keith y él tenían una relación a distancia, causada por la decisión de Lance de volver a Cuba con su familia. Fue una decisión muy dura de tomar, pero sentía que lo necesitaba. Keith se puso triste al saberlo, pero lo comprendía sinceramente. No sabían cuánto duraría esta situación, por eso decidieron que, por el momento, mantendrían esta situación hasta que decidiesen que hacer.

Después de unos días en los que apenas habían hablado, Keith por fin estaba disponible para hacer una videollamada.

Mientras esperaba a que Keith descolgara la videollamada, Lance se arregló un poco el cabello. Quería estar perfecto cuando Keith le viera. Estaba tan obsesionado con verse bien, que no se había dado cuenta que Keith había descolgado hacia rato.

“estás muy guapo”

Se sobresaltó y Keith no pudo evitar reírse. Lance se sonrojó mucho y sonrió.

“H-hola”

“Hola, _lancey_ ” le contestó con cariño. “Siento no haberte podido llamar ayer, estaba muy ocupado.”

“No tienes porqué disculparte. Todos estamos ocupados a veces.”

Keith asintió ante eso, pero se le veía algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

“¿estás bien? Te noto preocupado”

“Oh, si. No te preocupes” intentó disimular. “Es que tengo muchas cosas encima y mi cabeza está hecha un lio”

Lance le miró durante unos segundos en silencio. Luego suspiró profundamente.

“¿Quieres que… hablemos mas tarde cuando no estés ocupado?”

“No.” Respondió enseguida. “No, perdona. Sé que últimamente no te hago mucho caso, pero… es que no quiero dejar de hacer videollamadas contigo, en serio.”

“pero, Keith…”

“sea lo que sea, puede esperar. Tu eres mas importante.”

Lance sonrió complacido, casi al borde de llorar de la emoción. Se contuvo para que Keith no le viera tan vulnerable.

“Así que dime, cariño, ¿Qué tal tu semana?”

* * *

Después de una llamada de casi una hora, Keith tuvo que marcharse para ocuparse de unas cosas urgentemente, aunque en ningún momento le dijo a Lance de que se trataba. Al colgar, a Lance le dio un pinchazo al corazón. Deseaba que sus llamadas fueran eternas.

Se sintió muy triste y preocupado por la actitud de Keith. Así que decidió pedirle consejo a alguien que le entendiera. Salió de su habitación y llamó a una de las puertas cercana a la suya.

“Adelante” se oyó desde dentro.

Lance entró y se encontró a su hermana Verónica metida en un mar de informes.

“¿Qué quieres, Lance?” Verónica no apartó la vista de los informes para contestarle.

“Necesito tu consejo en un tema”

Verónica suspiró y dejó el boli en la mesa.

“Ya te lo he dicho” se giró para mirarle. “Tus mascarillas están bien y tienes una piel perfecta.”

“¿Qué? ¡No! Eso ya lo sé” su hermana puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió. “Es algo referente a Keith”

“Oh.” Le miró. “Está bien. Suéltalo.”

Lance se sentó en la cama de su hermana con cara de preocupado.

“últimamente está muy raro. Ya no hacemos tantas videollamadas. Dice que está ocupado, pero nunca me dice en qué… No sé, en general, casi ni me hace caso”

“Lance… no tienes porqué preocuparte. Todos tenemos cosas que hacer algunas veces. Keith va a estar ocupado algunas veces, y tu también. Pero eso es de lo más normal”

“ya, pero…”

“Además, está muy ocupado y aun así encuentra un hueco para hablarte, aunque tenga muchas cosas encima. Eso debería valer para animarte”

Lance suspiró.

“Ya… supongo que sí”

“Oye.” Verónica suspiró y se sentó al lado de su hermano. “No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Sois una gran pareja y os queréis mucho. Ahora las cosas han salido así. Pero nunca se sabe lo que os deparará el futuro.” Le puso la mano en el hombro. “Pero sé que, pase lo que pase, podréis con todo. Siempre lo hacéis”

Lance sonrió un poco. Hablar con su hermana era algo que siempre le ayudaba. Acudía a ella siempre que se sentía perdido o no sabía que hacer. Sabía que, después de Keith, Verónica era la persona que mejor le entendía.

No pudo evitar abrazar a su hermana con una sonrisa.

“gracias… No sé qué haría sin ti.”.

Verónica se sintió complacida ante esas palabras de Lance. Por muchos insultos y enfados que pudieran dedicarse, era su hermano, y le importaba su bienestar.

“No hay de que… Y, ahora, sino te importa, me gustaría acabar los informes, por favor”

Lance se separó de ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

“Eres la delicadeza en persona” se levantó de la cama. “Vale, ya me voy.”

Vio a Lance salir de su habitación y rápidamente cogió su móvil. Abrió el ultimo chat y empezó a escribir.

~*~

 **Verónica:** ¿Cómo vas? ¿Lo tienes todo ya?

 **Verónica:** Lance está preocupado. Piensa que ya no le quieres, que le estás abandonando o algo así.

_~Visto a las 10:56_

~*~

Tardó unos minutos en recibir respuesta.

~*~

 **Keith:** Estoy ultimando los detalles. En cuanto mi madre llegue tendré novedades.

 **Keith:** Te mantendré informada.

 **Keith:** Cuida mucho de él por mí <3

_~Visto a las 10:58_

**Verónica:** Eso haré <3

_~Visto a las 11:00_

~*~

Releyó los mensajes y suspiró, deseando que lo que llevaba días planeando junto con el novio de su hermano fuera suficiente para calmar la angustia y el dolor del corazón de Lance.

* * *

“¿Puedes recordarme porqué te he hecho caso?”

Verónica sonrió al escucharle. Había presionado a su hermano para que salieran a dar un paso, aunque sabía que no estaba de humor. Keith llevaba varias horas sin contestarle a ningún mensaje y Lance había vuelto a deprimirse por el tema. Después de una incansable insistencia, Verónica logró que moviera su culo del sofá y se fuera con ella a dar un paseo.

Ante ese estado de ánimo, le convenció para ir al parque que había a unas pocas manzanas de su casa. Era su segundo lugar favorito cuando era pequeño (después de la playa, claro está). Había una zona infantil para niños, un lago y abundante naturaleza. Dentro del lago se podían ver un montón de barcas alquilables, algo que le gustaba especialmente a Lance. 

“He pensado que te vendría bien un paseo.” Contestó ella “Últimamente estas muy estresado por lo de Keith, y pensé que te iría bien”

Lance bufó.

“No necesito pasear para dejar de preocuparme por lo de Keith, solo necesito que me conteste a los mensajes de una vez”

“¿Otra vez?” suspiró. “¿Cuántas veces más vas a quejarte porque haya apagado el móvil y no reciba tus mensajes?”

“Todas las que sean necesarias” le contestó. “Además, aquí es de día, y no tenemos tanta diferencia horaria. No es posible que esté durmiendo, así que no tiene motivos para apagar el móvil”

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco. Mientras Lance no dejaba de quejarse una y otra vez de la situación, ambos llegaron al parque.

“Genial, sentémonos en el banco ese.”

“¿Por qué demonios tenemos que hacerlo?”

“¿Quieres dejar de ser tan tremendamente insufrible?”

Lance gruñó como contestación, y su hermana suspiró.

“vamos, mira.” Señaló el estanque con la mirada. “¿No te parece un lago precioso?”

“Si…” se dejó caer en el banco. “Siempre había soñado que, si algún día Keith venia a aquí, lo llevaría de paseo en una de esas barcas. Pero a este paso… nunca sé si podré hacerlo.”

“Nunca digas nunca” Verónica se encogió de hombros.

Lance le miró, extrañado por la respuesta misteriosa que le había dado su hermana.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Justo en ese momento, Verónica recibió un mensaje. Lo leyó y sonrió. Volvió a guardar el teléfono, ante la mirada y la incertidumbre de su hermano, y no dijo ni una palabra.

“¿Por qué no dejas las preguntas de una vez y miras esas bonitas barcas?”

Lance estaba desconcertado ante su actitud misteriosa, pero le hizo caso. Inexplicablemente, su corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza. Tenia un presentimiento, no sabía el qué, pero lo tenía. Observó el lago con desesperación, buscando algo que le diera alguna respuesta ante la extraña situación. Fue entonces cuando vio algo que hizo que el corazón se le parara en seco.

Se levantó, atraído por la extraordinaria, y conocida belleza de un chico montado en su barca, y que se acercaba a donde estaba él. Las piernas le temblaban y pestañeaba sin parar, tal vez intentando reprimir las lágrimas, o tal vez intentando autoconvencerse de que lo que estaba viendo era real.

Ese misterioso barquero se había acercado a la zona de estacionamiento de barcas más cercano a él. Lance no se dio cuenta, pero había ido corriendo hacia su encuentro. El chico, salió de su barca y le miró con una sonrisa.

“Buenos días” su voz sonaba suave pero entusiasmada. “¿seria tan amable de dar un paseo en mi barca?”

El corazón de Lance parecía que iba a estallar. No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando como una fuente hasta que le tomó de las mejillas.

“¿Eres… tu?” su voz era temblorosa. “¿K-Keith…?”

“El mismo.”

Sus labios se juntaron en un dulce y eterno beso, mientras las lágrimas no dejaron de caerle.

“Bueno, bueno” Keith se reía. “Ya estoy aquí, ya has visto que soy real. Así que ya puedes dejar de llorar”

Lance intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero había tantas que era inútil.

“Si crees que puedes montar un espectáculo así y pretender que no llore, vas listo.”

Keith no dejaba de sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Él tampoco se creía que estuviera ahí con él.

“Has estado… muy distante últimamente.” Empezó a decir Lance, aun intentando controlar las lágrimas. “¿Estabas… preparando esto?

“Si.” Asintió. “No lo hubiera logrado si no fuera porque tu hermana me ayudó a organizarlo.”

“¿V-verónica?”

“Ajá.”

Lance sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

“No puede ser… Como me habéis engañado entre los dos”

Keith se rio y se volvieron a fundir en un beso, y luego en un abrazo. Estuvieron mucho tiempo así, hasta que Keith lo apartó un poco con mucha suavidad.

“No me has contestado a mi pregunta.”

“¿E-Eh?”

Lance le volvió a mirar a él, y entonces recordó la pregunta que le había hecho antes. Sonrió con cariño y le cogió de la mano.

“¿Querría usted llevarme en su barca?”

Asintió y ambos se sentaron en la barca. Keith remó, dejando que les arrastrara una suave corriente hacia el centro del lago. Lance se acercó muy suavemente, procurando no volcar la barca.

“Keith…”

“¿Si?”

“Gracias… por hacer todo esto. Pero… no quiero que esto siga así. Vernos cada cierto tiempo… depender de videollamadas… Necesito más que eso”

Keith no podía dejar de observarle mientras decía eso.

“Quiero… quiero que vivamos juntos, Keith.” Le miró a los ojos. “Quiero verte cada día. Dormir contigo. Despertarnos juntos… Te amo y quiero estar contigo.”

Keith no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Sintió una calidez en el pecho ante esas palabras. Él también sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo, en ese momento su mente estaba ocupada con otra cosa.

“yo… también lo quiero. Pero eso mejor hablémoslo luego.”

Lance entendió a la primera el significado de las palabras de Keith. Asintió y sonrió.

“Si. Ahora vamos a disfrutar de este paseo en barca.”


	8. 8. Flustered

Soy un desastre. Eso lo tengo claro.

Me di cuenta de eso en el momento en el que nos encargaron hacer un trabajo por parejas para una asignatura. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Pidge y Hunk ya habían decidido ir juntos. No me importó mucho, ya que ellos dos conocían desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. El problema era que odiaba tener que ir divagando y preguntándole a todo el mundo si tenia pareja para no quedarme solo.

Pero, por causas del destino, alguien acudió a mí antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

~*~

 **Keith:** Hola

 **Keith:** Perdona que te moleste

 **Keith:** ¿Tienes pareja para el trabajo?

_~Visto a las 17:38_

~*~

Al leer ese mensaje, se me paró el corazón.

Llevo fijándome en ese chico prácticamente desde la secundaria. Por cosas del destino hemos acabado, no solo en la misma universidad, sino en la misma carrera. Aunque no hablamos demasiado, siempre que nos vemos o nos cruzamos por los pasillos nos saludamos y charlamos. Es una de esas personas a las que tienes un cierto cariño, y con la que no te gustaría perder el contacto.

De hecho, con él me gustaría tener más relación de la que tengo ahora, aunque fuera solo como amigos. Ya me autoconvencí a mi mismo de que debería ignorar todos los sentimientos que tuviera con él. Sabia o, como mínimo, estaba convencido de que él nunca me correspondería.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el solo verle ya me pusiera nervioso.

Después de unos minutos intentando calmar mis nervios, me apresuré a contestar su mensaje. Corría el riesgo de que, si tardaba más, él podría encontrar otra pareja para el trabajo. Había una oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla.

~*~

 **Lance:** ¡Hola!

 **Lance:** Pues si no has encontrado a nadie más, me gustaría ir contigo en el trabajo. 

_~Visto a las 17:45_

**Keith:** ¡Perfecto entonces! Nos vemos en clase y discutimos el tema.

_~Visto a las 17:47_

~*~

Dios mío. Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío.

Antes de haber aceptado, debería haber pensado que una de las pegas de hacer el trabajo con él era que tendría que verle cara a cara. Teniendo en cuenta lo nervioso que me pongo y lo patoso que soy al hablar con él, sería difícil mantener la calma mientras hiciéramos el trabajo.

Al día siguiente, él vino a mí para preguntarme si tenia alguna idea sobre el tema que podríamos hacer. Mi corazón a punto estuvo de salírseme de la boca al ver como se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado antes de comenzar la clase. Pero, para mi sorpresa, la conversación fue mas fluida de lo que pensaba. Me alivió y empecé a pensar que este trabajo podría salir mejor de lo que pensaba en un principio.

“Está bien, entonces mañana nos quedamos en la biblioteca toda la tarde y lo empezamos a hacer.”

Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y volvió a su sitio, donde estaban sus cosas. Le vi marcharse y suspiré.

“Que guapo que es”

“Sí que lo es, sí” me contestó Hunk.

Me sobresalté y me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que había dicho eso en alto. Naturalmente, Hunk y Pidge, que estaban a mi lado, me habían oído.

“Vaya, vaya, por fin Lance ha interactuado con su _crush._ ” Soltó Pidge.

“¿Cuándo es la boda?” añadió Hunk.

“Callaos”

Se rieron durante un buen rato, pero yo no sabía dónde meterme de la vergüenza. No solo habían estado al corriente de mis sentimientos por él prácticamente desde el primer día, sino que también habían observado toda la escena sin decir nada. Y ahora que Keith se había ido, tenían vía libre para meterse conmigo. Tuve que soportar sus burlas durante todo el día. Ni siquiera pararon cuando me fui a casa. Les dejé en visto durante un buen rato y luego les mandé callar con alguna de mis bromas.

Pero sabia que las bromas solo acababan de empezar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me reuní con Keith en la biblioteca mas cercana de la facultad. Buscamos durante un buen rato todos los libros que nos pudieran servir para nuestro trabajo y luego nos fuimos a una sala de estudio a leerlos todos y resumir las partes mas importantes.

Nos pasamos horas haciendo el trabajo, y la verdad es que mi cerebro decidió hacerme un favor y centrarme en el trabajo y en buscar información de calidad. Sin embargo, después de horas ahí metidos, y rodeados de libros, hubo un punto en el que mi cerebro ya no pudo más, y empezó a fijarse en mi compañero de trabajo.

Keith tenia la mirada fija en un libro, y no se despegaba de él. Realmente, cuando se concentraba no había nada que lo distrajera. Esa era una de las partes que mas me gustaban de él. La otra era su cara. Tal y como había soltado inconscientemente delante de mis amigos el día anterior, era muy guapo. Su pelo era de un color negro carbón y sus ojos extrañamente alilados. Realmente tenía una cara que pocas veces había visto antes.

“¿has acabado de leer ese libro?”

Me asusté no me esperaba que me hablara tan de repente. Y menos cuando le estaba observando tan embobado.

“S-Si, claro”

Era mentira. La verdad es que había intentado leérmelo varias veces, pero me distraía la idea de estar tan cerca de él.

“oh, genial. Entonces…” me dio su libreta. “¿Puedes poner todos los aspectos importantes en mi libreta? Yo lo pasaré todo al ordenador cuando llegue a casa.

“C-Claro” cogí su libreta con las manos temblando. “P-Pero… creo que releeré el libro para asegurarme que lo haya entendido todo.”

Keith me miró e hizo una media sonrisa.

“No te has leído el libro, ¿A qué no?”

Me sonrojé al máximo y bajé la mirada. Estaba avergonzado y me sabia mal haberle mentido de ese modo. Me daba miedo que ahora Keith tuviera una mala impresión de mi y pensara que soy un vago haciendo trabajos. Eso ultimo podía ser cierto, pero eso no tenía que saberlo él.

Sin embargo, se rio.

“No pasa nada. Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí. Es normal que estés cansado. ¿Quieres que paremos un rato?”

“Claro”

Dejamos los libros y demás documentos a un lado y estuvimos pasando el rato con el móvil. Aunque para ser justos, yo no estaba con el móvil realmente. En realidad lo que hacía era fingir estar distraído para mirarle sin que se diera cuenta.

“Entonces…” Me preguntó de repente. “¿Cómo es que te has quedado sin pareja?”

Me sobresalté por esa última parte de la pregunta.

“¿P-Pareja?”

“Si, del trabajo. Pensaba que ibas a ir con tus amigos con los que vas siempre.”

“Ah, claro, claro.” Me sonrojé y solté una risa nerviosa ante eso. “Bueno, mis amigos se dieron prisa en juntarse, así que cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba solo.”

“Bueno, no te preocupes. Yo también estaba solo. Menos mal que por fin pude ir contigo, la idea de ir con alguien desconocido no me gustaba nada.”

“me pasa lo mismo.” Sonreí “¿y cómo es que tú tampoco has hecho pareja con nadie más?”

“Bueno… es que no me relaciono mucho con la gente de nuestra clase. No es que me caigan mal ni nada de eso, pero, ya sabes que no se me da muy bien relacionarme con la gente. Cuando veo a alguien en clase, quiero hablar con esa persona, pero… me invade el pánico y al final no hago nada.”

“Lo sé.” Sonreí. “Pero, sin embargo, te acercaste a mí en la secundaria”

“Eso es que tu me dabas buenas vibraciones. Me parecías un buen chico, y no me equivocaba.”

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Acaso Keith acababa de alabarme?

“A-ay, muchísimas gracias” Sonreí intentando disimular el nerviosismo. “Siento que nos hayamos distanciado un poco en bachillerato. Conocí a Hunk y Pidge, y …”

“¡No tienes porque disculparte! Somos amigos, pero es normal que nos relacionemos con otras personas.”

“Si… amigos” solté casi sin darme cuenta.

“de todos modos, siempre es agradable estar contigo.”

Asentí un poco, como si intentara darle las gracias. Sus halagos me habían pillado tan por sorpresa que no sabia ni qué responderle.

Después de ese extraño momento, Keith y yo nos miramos a los ojos durante unos segundos. No sé porque no podía dejar de mirarle, pero estaba clarísimo que sus ojos eran realmente hermosos. Sin embargo, él tampoco había dejado de observarme.

Ambos apartamos la mirada a la vez.

“Bueno… ¿S-Seguimos?”

Asentí y seguimos trabajando para intentar olvidar ese momento tan incomodo que acabábamos de tener.

Pero hubo algo que vi antes de volver a centrarme en el trabajo, algo que no olvidaré nunca: Keith estaba sonrojado.

* * *

Sé que está mal presumir, pero el trabajo nos salió genial, y en la exposición lo bordamos.

A pesar de lo incómodo que era seguir haciendo el trabajo los dos juntos teniendo en cuenta el momento que habíamos tenido en la biblioteca, pusimos nuestro esfuerzo en la exposición y nos fue de muerte. Aunque casi tenia ganas de llorar de los nervios antes de hacer la presentación, el tener a Keith a mi lado en ese momento de tensión, me proporcionó calma y tranquilidad.

Como resultado, nos salió una de las mejores exposiciones de la clase, según el profesor.

“Al final no ha ido tan mal, ¿eh?” me soltó Keith una vez que nos sentamos en nuestro sitio de nuevo.

“Si. Al menos ha ido bien”

Me empecé a abanicar con una de las hojas de apuntes para acabar de calmarme. Keith me vio y me puso una mano en la espalda a modo de apoyo. Nos miramos y, durante unos segundos no pudimos apartar la mirada. Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que era la misma situación que en la biblioteca.

Mis mejillas empezaron a arder. Y seguro que él estaba igual.

* * *

“Bueno… tengo que irme.”

Las clases habían acabado al fin y era hora de irse a casa. Había acompañado a Keith a su parada de bus. Sabía que él vivía algo lejos y, además, hacia un camino de vuelta a casa totalmente opuesto al mío.

Así que, tuve que deshacerme de la idea de que volviéramos juntos a casa.

“Si… buen viaje.” Le contesté algo tímido. “Nos vemos mañana.”

Keith asintió.

Me giré para irme, pero noté como algo me retenía. Era la mano de Keith que sujetaba mi manga. Me fijé y, a pesar de ese gesto, él había apartado la mirada.

“No… te vayas aún.”

Tragué saliva ante eso. Volví a tener el corazón a mil por hora, y un poco de calor, pero no por la exposición. Intenté pensar algo para decir en ese momento, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada.

“Keith…”

Todo pasó muy deprisa.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, la cara de Keith se había acercado mucho a la mía. No pude entender que estaba pasando. Mi corazón por un momento se paró y luego empezó a ir como loco de nuevo. Pensé que se avecinaba un beso, así que cerré los ojos instintivamente, pero me sorprendió notar sus labios en mi mejilla derecha en vez de en los míos. Me sorprendió, pero a la vez me pareció realmente adorable.

Cuando se separó de mí, había agachado la cabeza y se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas.

“P-Puede que te parezca un cobarde por no ser más atrevido…” comenzó a decir. “Pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer por el momento.”

Hice un gesto para hacerle entender que no tenia importancia.

“Y-Yo… no me importa.” Intenté decir. “Yo con esto… ya soy… feliz”

Ambos estábamos igual de nerviosos, y no podíamos controlar el temblor de nuestras voces.

“Yo…” Keith se fijó en un bus que se acercaba a la parada. “Es… mi bus.” Lo paró y se subió. “Hasta mañana” dijo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Le vi marcharse y suspiré. Estaba triste de que se hubiera marchado tan pronto.

El viaje de vuelta en tren fue duro. Tenia ganas de verle, charlar con él y, quien sabe, sacar valor para darle un beso yo también. De todos modos, nada garantizaba que fuera en la boca. Si él no hubiera dado el paso de darme el beso en la mejilla, seguro que lo habría acabado haciendo yo.

“Menudo par de desastres.” Pensé, sin evitar sonreír.

Desde aquel día, cada vez que su nombre o su cara me venia a la mente, mi corazón se aceleraba sin motivo y sonreía como un bobo.

E, inconscientemente, me tocaba la mejilla derecha.


	9. 9. Promises

Aquel día, Lance tachó otra casilla del calendario. Estaba eufórico.

Como cada día que hacía eso, miraba la fecha señalada que estaba a final de mes y sonreía emocionado. Aquel día, su sonrisa todavía más especial. Ya que, la fecha que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo era al día siguiente.

“mañana…”

En menos de 24 horas, su marido volvía a casa. Había estado tres meses y medio de viaje de negocios, y por fin, iba a volver a casa. Fue difícil para Lance aceptar que se iba. No era la primera vez, pero esperaba que fuera la última.

O al menos, eso le prometió Keith.

Cuando le vio aparecer en el aeropuerto, no pudo evitar llorar. En consecuencia, Keith también. Se abrazaron y besaron como si no hubiese un mañana. La gente se les quedaba mirando, pero a ellos les daba igual.

“K-Keith”

“¿Sí?”

Keith no dejaba de besarle y abrazarle, incluso cuando Lance intentaba hablar. Este le apartó sin dejar de sonreír.

“¡Keith, Keith! Tranquilo, cariño” se reía. “¿y si mejor nos vamos a casa… para que me demuestres cuanto me has echado de menos?”

Keith sintió un escalofrío ante eso y sonrió. Se apresuraron a coger las maletas de Keith y se fueron hacia el coche.

*

“¿Y como ha ido el viaje?”

Keith sonrió y le pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello para darle la mano. Estaban en la cama, intentando recuperar el aliento. Normalmente, cuando Keith volvía de un viaje de negocios, se tomaban su tiempo para charlar, besarse y contarse anécdotas de los meses anteriores antes de pasar a la cama. Pero esa vez estaban inexplicablemente ansiosos.

Tanto, que hasta Lance había olvidado preguntarle cómo había ido todo.

“Pues… no ha ido mal.” Le acarició el hombro con mimo y cariño mientras hablaba. “Pero se me ha hecho terriblemente largo. Tal vez porque sabía que tenía a mi precioso marido esperándome cuando aterrizara.”

Lance sonrió, complacido. Los halagos de Keith siempre eran agradables de oír. Pero, en ese momento, tenía una duda que no se le iba del corazón.

“Keith… tengo que hacerte una pregunta.”

Keith miró a su marido, algo preocupado. El tono en el que había dicho esas palabras no le daba buena espina.

“¿ocurre algo?”

“¿va a tener que ser siempre así?” le miró a los ojos, preocupado “¿Vas a irte de viaje durante meses, vas a volver a casa con una promesa de que nunca más te iras, pero a las pocas semanas tendrás que volver a irte?”

Keith no supo que decir en ese momento.

“Estoy harto de pasar meses sin ti… Duele demasiado.”

Lance estaba realmente triste por el hecho de que el ver a Keith marcharse se haya convertido en una costumbre. Pero Keith no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su marido sufriera de ese modo.

Le tomó del mentón y le acercó a su boca.

“Te prometo que pase lo que pase, no me largaré otra vez.”

“¿Y… lo cumplirás?”

“Por supuesto”

*

“¡Me lo prometiste!”

La angustiosa voz de Lance sonó por toda la casa. Y no era para menos.

“¡Me prometiste que no te ibas a ir y te tienes que ir otra vez!”

“Lance, vamos a ver…” Keith estaba enfadado. “¿es que te crees que es mi elección? ¿Qué me levanto un día y digo: “Oye, hoy voy a irme de viaje solo” … ¡Claro que no!”

“¡Puedes negarte siempre que no quieras ir!”

“¡Si claro!” le contestó “Pero el que sufre es mi trabajo”

“¿Te importa mas el trabajo que yo?”

“¡Por dios, Lance, no digas estupideces!”

“¿¡Yo digo estupideces!? ¡Eres tu el que dices que estos trabajos con _The Blade of Marmora_ son muy pesado de hacer y aun así vas!”

“¡No tengo otro remedio! ¿me oyes?” gritó. “¡NO LO TENGO!”

Esa tremenda discusión se alargó durante un rato. Ambos se dijeron cosas muy fuertes y que probablemente se arrepentirían mas tarde. Pero la “guinda del pastel” la puso Keith:

“¡Lo que pasa es que eres tan infantil que necesitas atención las 24 horas del día y no puedes ni entender que el resto de las personas del mundo estemos ocupadas!”

Aquello fue como una puñalada al corazón. Le habían llamado infantil antes, sobre todo su familia, pero siempre era de broma. Y otras personas también le había dedicado esa palabra, y no de forma amable, precisamente. Pero eran personas que no significaban nada para él.

Pero oír esa palabra de boca de su marido, fue realmente duro y doloroso.

“Guau…” soltó Lance al cabo de unos minutos de silencio. “Es interesante saber qué piensas eso de mí.”

Tenia un nudo en la garganta al acabar de hablar. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no romperse y echarse a llorar allí mismo, ya que pensaba que eso le daría la razón a Keith.

Después de unos segundos, la cabeza y el cuerpo de Keith se calmó. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a la boca. Como si intentara evitar decir unas palabras que ya eran imposibles de evitar. Intentó decir algo, pero no sabia el qué. El resultado fue un conjunto de titubeos sin ningún sentido.

“L-Lance…”

Lance levantó la mano e hizo un gesto, que denotaba no solo enfado, sino tristeza y dolor.

“Ni te molestes…” Soltó él.

Habían estado quietos todo el rato, sin moverse, a excepción de los movimientos y las gesticulaciones típicas de una pareja que discute de esa forma. Pero, en ese momento, Lance odiaba estar allí.

Se fue a la entrada y cogió su chaqueta. Keith fue tras él y tuvo la intención de impedírselo, pero estaba tan hecho polvo y se sentía tan culpable por la situación, que solo podía levantar la mano, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

Lance cogió su chaqueta y se la puso con rabia, y cogió el pomo de la puerta. Cuando iba a abrir, se detuvo y se giró para encararse con Keith. Había comenzado a llorar.

“Aun me acuerdo cuando nos casamos.” Empezó a decir. “En la noche de bodas me prometiste que todo iba a ir genial, que íbamos a ser la pareja más feliz del universo, que nunca nos diríamos cosas que no sintiéramos, y que siempre me ibas a tratar bien… Ya veo que, ni siquiera puedes cumplir una promesa como esa.” Casi sollozó con eso último. “Me juraste que esto iba a ser como un cuento de hadas… Y yo, como un tonto, te creí.”

Tras decir esas palabras que descolocaron a Keith por completo, se fue de la casa dando un portazo.

Keith no lo supo hasta mucho después, pero Lance estalló en cuanto cerró la puerta. Pero el llanto quedó opacado por una lluvia torrencial que acababa de empezar a producirse. Keith se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de ello, y salió de la casa con un paraguas, dispuesto a buscar a su marido para que, al menos volviera a casa y no se resfriara. Pero no hubo suerte. No le encontró.

*

El día se le hizo eterno a Keith.

Eran casi las 9 de la noche y Lance no aparecía desde la mañana. No había pasado por casa ni para comer, y ni se había llevado el móvil para poder contactar con él. Para colmo, la lluvia torrencial que había empezado esa misma mañana seguía sin cesar.

Keith estaba desesperado y con ganas de llorar. Tenia miedo. Miedo a que le hubiese pasado algo. La lluvia, mas el estado en el que estaba podrían haber hecho echo que tuviera un accidente. Desde lo mas profundo de su corazón deseó que, si no volvía a casa esa noche, que al menos se quedara en un lugar seguro.

Ese ultimo pensamiento le hizo barajar la posibilidad de que tal vez había ido a parar a casa de alguien. Cogió el teléfono y, desesperadamente, llamó a Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, los padres de Lance, sus hermanos y cualquier persona que le conociera brevemente. Estaba tan angustiado que llamó incluso a su propia madre por si, por cosas del destino, se había presentado en su casa.

Pero nada. Nadie sabía nada.

A cada llamada, su angustia se acrecentaba. No sabia que hacer. La lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte y tenia miedo. Mucho miedo. Tal era el miedo, que después de la última llamada, y sin ninguna otra opción posible, Keith se sentó en el sofá a llorar. Se maldijo una y mil veces por ser tan estúpido de decirle esas cosas tan horribles. Tenia una angustia en el pecho que no se iba con nada. Empezó a sentirse cada vez peor hasta que había un punto que ya le dolía hasta cuando respiraba. Como vía de escape a su angustia, gritó. Gritó lleno de rabia. Hasta que casi se quedó sin voz.

*

El reloj marcó las 10 y Keith fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Había calmado por fin su ataque de ansiedad y ya no sabía qué hacer. No había cenado, y supuso que Lance, donde quiera que estuviera, tampoco. Supuso que, lo mejor sería empezar a hacer algo para comer. Así, en el caso que Lance volviera, tal vez se sentiría algo mejor con el estómago lleno. No tenia ánimos para hacer nada que supusiera una gran dificultad de preparación, así que se limitó a hacer una ensalada y poco más.

Mientras pinchaba los trozos de lechuga con el tenedor a desgana, oyó como picaron a la puerta. Se quedó paralizado un segundo y dejó el tenedor en la mesa con sumo cuidado. Fue a la puerta y la abrió.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con la desoladora imagen de un empapado y desolado Lance. Sus ropas se le habían pegado a la piel por la lluvia (que no cesaba), estaba tiritando sin parar, y tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados. Parecía como si no hubiese parado de llorar desde que se fue.

“¡Lance!”

Lance tenia la cabeza agachada y no le miraba ni le dijo nada. A pesar de eso, se dejó arrastrar por Keith hacia el interior de la casa. Al entrar, el calor acogedor de la casa le alivió un poco el helor que se le había calado hasta los huesos. Keith no pudo evitarle y le abrazó.

“Dios… estaba muy preocupado por ti…”

Lance no contestó ni respondió al abrazo, estaba totalmente mudo. Keith no cayó, o no le dio importancia a eso. Lo importante es que estaba en casa sano y salvo…o mas o menos.

“Dios... estas empapado.” Le cogió del brazo. “Tienes que darte un baño ahora mismo para entrar en calor”

Lance seguía sin decir nada, pero le hizo caso y se fue desvistiendo muy poco a poco mientras Keith le preparó una bañera muy caliente. Se metió dentro y el agua se sobresalió. Keith se quedó a su lado, asegurándose que estaba bien. Suspiró profundamente.

No sabia que hacer. Lance había vuelto, pero no parecía el mismo. Sabia que tenia motivos de sobras para estar enfadado con él, y lo entendía. Quería que Lance le dijera lo que pensaba, que se enfadara con él, que se le rebotara, que le gritara. Keith sabía que se merecía eso y mucho más por su estúpida actitud.

Pero lo que mas odiaba de esa situación era el silencio.

“No sé qué decirte para que me hables… pero sé que con un ‘lo siento’ no voy a arreglar las cosas.” Tragó saliva. “Ambos hemos dicho cosas muy fuertes, pero lo mío ha sido pasarme de la raya. Ninguna disculpa va a ser suficiente, así que solo puedo hacerte la promesa de que no volveré a decirte algo tan horrible nunca.”

No obtuvo respuesta.

“Dijiste que… no había cumplido mi promesa de estar contigo y no abandonarte… y tenias razón.” Le cogió del brazo y le empezó a enjabonar con la esponja. “Pero… yo también estoy contra las cuerdas. No puedo renunciar a ti, pero tampoco puedo renunciar a mi trabajo, ya que mucha gente ahí fuera, en el espacio, depende de mí y de las provisiones que les llevemos. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?”

Lance asintió, muy brevemente.

“No he dejado de quererte, y nunca lo haré. Por muchos viajes que me pidan hacer, siempre desearé llegar a casa y abrazar a mi marido. Al que juré que todo seria perfecto en nuestra noche de bodas. Y al cual quiero volver a ver sonreír”

Keith juraría que vio un intento de sonrisa en el rostro de Lance, pero sin fuerzas. Suspiró mientras pensaba que, al menos, le escuchaba.

“Ah, y…” le apartó el pelo mojado de la frente. “No eres infantil. Ha sido un tremendo error llamarte así ya que, para empezar, no creo ni que sea cierto. Eres un chico muy dulce y sensible, pero es de eso de lo que me enamoré.”

Lance apartó la mirada. Estaba alagado por todo lo que le decía su marido, pero no estaba de ánimos para corresponderle con una sonrisa. Keith le observó durante unos segundos. Se sentía terriblemente culpable y responsable del estado en el que estaba su marido. Por eso, se le cruzó por la mente la ultima baza que le haría animarse un poco. Y esperaba que, de verdad, funcionara.

“Lance…” le dijo para llamar su atención. “Quiero demostrarte que sí que sé cumplir las promesas, y que nunca te voy a fallar. Y quiero empezar por la de mi viaje.” Suspiró y le miró de nuevo. “Quiero que vengas conmigo a este viaje. Quiero sentirte cerca, y quiero que sientas que estoy contigo a todas horas. No me importa si tengo que llevar mas equipaje, siempre y cuando pueda tenerte cerca.”

Lance le miró, no se esperaba para nada esa oferta. Keith se sintió aliviado al ver que por fin tuvo una interacción. Lance se le quedó mirando y, segundos después, se echó a llorar. Le dio la espalda aun estando dentro de la bañera y escondió su rostro entre las manos. Keith sonrió, también con lágrimas en los ojos y le abrazó por detrás.

“¡Idiota! ¡estúpido!”

Lance descargó todo el dolor durante el día con insultos y sollozos a partes iguales. Keith no dejó de abrazarle hasta que su marido se desahogó totalmente y se sintió con fuerzas para salir de la bañera.

*

Días después, tal y como era de esperar, Lance acabó cogiendo neumonía de lo lindo. No fue a trabajar, pero se curó a tiempo para el viaje. Sobre todo, porque tenía a su marido pendiente de él en todo momento. Keith se sintió fatal al verle tan enfermo, ya porque sentía que su estado era el resultado de su comportamiento hacia él. Poco a poco, gracias a las medicinas y a los mimos de su marido, fue mejorando.

De todos modos, Keith ya le había dicho a todo el mundo que no iría al viaje a no ser que Lance se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. Eso le sorprendió, dada la reciente discusión, pero le también le alivió. Parecía que Keith estaba realmente comprometido a cumplir su promesa.

La noche antes, Keith y Lance se encontraban ultimando los detalles para su viaje.

“Entonces… ¿Hace frio o calor al lugar a dónde vamos? Porque me he llevado ropa de todo tipo.”

“No tengo ni idea.” Sonrió. “Así que haces bien.”

Lance sonrió también y se acercó a él. Keith le puso una mano en la frente.

“estas algo caliente aún… Pero es tan poco que casi se podría decir que estás bien.”

“No hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí.”

“eh, ¿Porqué lo dices?” le pasó el brazo por la cintura y le rodeó. “Tengo que hacerlo, quiero que estés bien.”

Lance sintió que ardían las mejillas.

“Hey, Keith… llevo unos días pensando en una cosa.” Le miró a los ojos. “Siento que el día de nuestra discusión fui algo injusto contigo. No quería presionarte. Es tu trabajo y no quiero que falles a él por mí.”

Le acarició la mejilla con mucha suavidad mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

“A partir de ahora, te escucharé y te expondré mis opiniones antes de ponerme como un loco. Quiero que nuestro matrimonio vaya bien. La discusión del otro día fue culpa de los dos, y a partir de ahora lo hablaremos todo antes de enfadarnos.”

Esas ultimas palabras le incitaron a acercarse a él y a hacer que sus cuerpos estuvieran mas próximos el uno con el otro. Sus ojos no perdían el contacto en ningún momento. Eran, sin duda, dos esposos locamente enamorados.

“¿es una promesa?”


	10. 10. Flirting

“Cierra los ojos y extiende la mano. Hay alguien aquí que desea verte.”

“Lance, no voy a caer otra vez”

Cada vez era más difícil pillarle por sorpresa.

A veces echo de menos la época en la podía soltarle una de esas frases a Keith y él respondía en seguida. Me lanzaba una de sus miradas que me hacían estremecerme, y no tardábamos ni medio minuto en irnos a la cama.

Pero no. Eso no iba a pasar ahora, por lo que veo. Él estaba preparando un informe muy importante desde hace días. Semanas, diría. Por muchas insinuaciones que le lanzara, él seguía ahí, frente a su portátil, tecleando sin parar. Si le distraía, me miraba enfadado y me decía que parase. Intentar hablar con él a la hora de comer era inútil, siempre me decía que era un impaciente y que no podía satisfacer mis deseos. Por la noche, a la hora de dormir, estaba tan cansado que se tumbaba y se quedaba dormido en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, habían pasado semanas y no habíamos hecho nada. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que seducir a mi novio para que me haga caso?

Y, lo más importante, ¿Quién tarda semanas en hacer un informe?

“Estoy, ocupado, lance.”

Apartó mi mano de su pierna casi sin mirarme y sin apartar la vista de su ordenador. Siguió tecleando como si nada.

Suspiré, decepcionado, y me acerqué a él de nuevo. Empecé a besuquear su cuello y, posteriormente, la parte de atrás de sus orejas, cosa que sabía que a él le volvía loco. Sabia, o por lo menos notaba, que su cuerpo reaccionaba todo lo que hacía. Pero, sin embargo, su mente no. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero seguía sin moverse.

A veces me impresionaba el autocontrol que tenía en estos temas. Si los papeles estuvieran cambiados, yo no hubiera podido aguantar ahí quieto mucho tiempo.

“Eres como un bombón…” le susurré. “Que ganas tengo de morderte…”

El golpe en la cabeza que me proporcionó, que persuadió de seguir seduciéndole. Le miré a la cara, y Keith tenia las mejillas rojas, pero su cara era seria. 

“Te lo digo por última vez: no puedo.” Me dijo. “Si tan necesitado estás, ayúdate a ti mismo”

Hice una mueca. Me gustaba que usara esas referencias, pero no que lo usara para rechazarme. Me dejé caer encima de su hombro, agotado de tantos intentos.

“Eso ya lo hice ayer, y sigo necesitando más.” 

Keith sonrió ante mi ocurrencia y siguió a lo suyo.

*

Y así pasó un día. Y otro. Y otro más.

Yo ya no podía más, iba a explotar. No solo empecé a coger la costumbre de “ayudarme a mí mismo”, sino que además ya me iba apagando. Poco a poco dejé de seducirle, dejé de tirarle la caña, y mi humor fue empeorando. No era solo por el hecho de que no habíamos hecho nada en semanas, sino que parecía que ni me escuchaba. La comunicación con él se había vuelto muy difícil.

Y yo ya estaba harto.

“Buenos días.”

Keith no apartó la mirada de la cantidad de hojas que había encima de la mesa del salón para saludarme. Yo le hice una mueca.

“Hola”

“¿Has dormido bien?”

“Si.” Gruñí. “Estuve divirtiéndome solo, sin ti, hasta que me quedé dormido. No veas que gusto”

A pesar de que era un dardo que iba con la intención de molestarle, Keith se río. Yo le vi sonreír y suspiré, enfadado. Estaba de tan mal humor que, incluso para prepararme el desayuno, cerraba las puertas de los armarios de la cocina con golpes. Intentaba calmar mi mal humor de algún modo, pero ni eso le sirvió a Keith para captar el mensaje. 

Y, entonces, se me ocurrió una maldad. Ya no iría solo con la intención de excitarle, sino mas bien para molestarle y llamar su atención. Cogí mi café recién hecho, y de golpe, me senté encima de su regazo. Keith se quedó algo sorprendido, pero continuó leyendo las hojas.

Aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Dejé la taza de café en la mesa, y me giré para mirarle.

“¡venga ya! ¿en serio?” bufé “¿Ni siquiera cuando me siento encima y me arrimo a ti?”

“Lance…”

“¿es que te has vuelto de piedra o que pasa? ¡Dios!”

“escucha…”

Suspiré, agotado.

“Está bien, me rindo. Pásatelo bien con tu informe.”

Iba a levantarme de su regazo, pero Keith me retuvo agarrándome del brazo. Nuestras miradas coincidieron, y un escalofrío me recorrió entero.

“Tú no te vas de aquí” me sonrió con maldad. “Ahora sí que te voy a tomar la palabra”

“¿Q-Que?”

No entendía nada. ¿Es que acaso se estaba burlando de mí? Ahora que por fin me había rendido y ya no le molestaría, ¿A que venia eso?

“idiota.” Me soltó sin dejar de sonreír. “Acabé el informe ayer. Pero quería ver si, aun después de todo seguirías intentando seducirme”

Tragué saliva. No sabía que decir.

Keith tiró de mí y me hizo sentarme en su regazo de nuevo. Ante mi desconcierto, empezó a besarme a acariciarme el cuello, tal y como había hecho con él días antes. Mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado.

“oh, vamos. ¿Por qué estas tan cortado ahora? ¿No era lo que querías?” se acercó a mi oreja. “¿No decías que ibas a morderme?”

Me estremecí ante su tono y dejé que me mordiera. Mi cuerpo también se despertó en ese momento, y dejé que todo lo que llevaba reprimiendo durante semanas me dominara al fin. Él me respondió y tomó la iniciativa esta vez. Mientras nos fuimos a la cama y nos dejábamos llevar, él me miraba y no dejaba de sonreírme. Y yo, no dejaba de abrazarle.

Creo que, por fin, he despertado a la bestia.


	11. 11. Celebrations

“Nos merecemos esto, ¿No lo crees?”

Después de haber salvado, no solo a su planeta, sino al universo entero, cualquier excusa era buena para hacer una fiesta. Habían sacrificado muchas cosas, habían perdido mucho, pero, por fin, habían vencido. Estaban en la gloria, todos le adoraban y tenían que celebrarlo. Y no una ni dos veces. Las fiestas se habían convertido en algo habitual.

Pero a Keith no le gustaban mucho las celebraciones. No solía ir a no ser que Lance le presionara para que fuera. Si no tenía un buen día, se negaba en rotundo a ir y no había nadie que le sacara de allí. Pero la mayoría de las veces solo le hacía falta la promesa de Lance de que iba a estar todo el rato con él y no le iba a dejar solo para que Keith se sintiera más cómodo y confiado. 

*

Keith se encontraba en su casa, con su madre. Era un día tranquilo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidió pasarlo en casa, sin hacer nada. Hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

“Oh, hola Krolia.” Se sorprendió “¿E-Está Keith?”

“¡lance!”

Lance se alivió al ver que su novio había aparecido en ese momento. Realmente se llevaba bien con Krolia, pero no habían interactuado mucho, y menos en persona. Eso hacía que Lance se sintiera algo nervioso cuando hablaba con ella. Al fin y al cabo, era la madre del chico al que quería.

“¡Hola!”

Se acercó a su novio que estaba en el otro lado de la puerta y le saludó con un tímido beso.

La situación con Keith era un poco extraña. Estaban saliendo ya oficialmente, pero les avergonzaba que les vieran juntos en una cita o, simplemente, mirándose entre ellos. No era que se avergonzaran del otro, sino que les daba vergüenza mostrarse afecto en público. Aunque poco a poco daban pequeños pasos, eso no quitara que no fueran un desastre.

“Verás…” se rascó la nuca. “¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?”

Keith hizo una mueca.

“¿Otra? Ya fuimos a una hace dos semanas.”

“Sé que no te gustan, pero…” le cogió de la mano. “Vamos Keith. Nos merecemos nuestro momento de gloria.”

Keith arrugó la nariz, mientras que Lance puso morritos.

Esta batalla por ver quien aguantaba más la mirada era muy habitual entre ellos, sobre todo en el tema de las fiestas. Keith se rindió, como siempre que peleaban de este modo, y suspiró.

“Está bien” se rascó la nuca. “pero YO elijo que me pongo esta vez”

“Ni hablar.” Respondió Lance contundentemente. “Ibas horrible la última vez”

“O decido que me pongo, o no voy. Así de simple”

Mientras se avecinaba otra discusión, Krolia se alejó del pasillo. Tenía una sonrisa en la cara y negaba con la cabeza.

“Tal para cual” pensó.

*

“¿estás disfrutando?”

Al final, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo. Keith iría a cambio de que Lance no le presionara mas a partir de ahora. Si Keith no quería ir a la fiesta, tendría que aceptarlo.

Keith y Lance se habían quedado en un rincón. A Keith no le gustaban las multitudes, y Lance le hacía compañía. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de su novio, aunque de vez en cuando soltaba miradas discretas a donde estaban Hunk y Pidge, que parecía que se lo pasaban genial. Lance deseaba unirse a ellos, pero le había prometido a Keith no dejarle solo. Se contuvo durante un buen rato, hasta que Keith le puso una mano en el hombro.

“Anda, ve.”

Lance pestañeó.

“Pero…”

“lo estás deseando, y lo sabes.” Sonrió. “No te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré bien.”

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Claro. Esto no está tan mal, después de todo. Además, tú también te mereces disfrutar de esta fiesta.”

Le puso la mano en la mejilla con mucho cariño.

“Ve” le dijo casi en un susurro.

Lance se quedó un poco en shock al principio y luego sonrió. Le tomó del mentón y le dio un suave beso.

“te quiero muchísimo” dijo, antes de irse corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Keith fue testigo como, en cuestión de segundos, Lance se había lanzado encima de Hunk y Pidge para abrazarlos.

Mientras todos disfrutaban, Keith estaba en un rincón con la bebida. Miraba y observaba todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Le gustaba ver a todos pasándoselo bien, pero la vez pensaba como era que él no podía pasárselo bien como los demás.

Y, entonces, se fijó en su novio.

Era increíble como podía amar a una persona tan diferente a él. Pero, aunque sonara contradictorio, Keith admitía que eso era lo que mas le gustaba de Lance: que no se parecía a sí mismo. Necesitaba alguien que le diera lo que le faltaba a él. Que le complementara. Que le hiciera vivir experiencias que él nunca viviría.

No pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo mientras abandonaba su lugar en el que se había quedado solo un buen rato.

“Lance, ¿podemos hablar?”

Lance se quedó sorprendido ante eso. Sabía que a Keith no le gustaban estas fiestas y, aunque había sido el propio Keith el que le hubiese insistido que fuera con sus amigos, puede que el haber estado solo un rato ya le hubiese agobiado. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Keith podría estar enfadado con él por hacerle venir a esa fiesta a pesar de que sabía que no le gustaban. De repente empezó a sentirse fatal. 

Salieron de la casa donde celebraban la fiesta. La noche parecía muy tranquila, cosa que hacia contraste con el ambiente fiestero que había dentro.

“Lance, solo quería decirte que-”

“¡lo siento!” le interrumpió. “Sé que odias estas celebraciones, y sé que te he presionado demasiado para que vinieras. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo”.

“¡lance!” suspiró. “No estoy enfadado contigo. Es solo que…. Te he estado observando en la fiesta. Y he estado pensando.”

Suspiró se sentó en uno de los bancos que había a su lado. Lance se siguió desconcertado.

“Tú y yo somos muy diferentes, pero nos complementamos bien. Me gusta que tengas mucha energía, aunque a veces no puedo seguirte el ritmo” se rio. “Pero nada me hace mas feliz que ver como te lo pasas bien. Es por eso por lo que, si accedo a ir a las fiestas, es porque me gusta ver el ambiente. Y verte a ti en ese ambiente es aún mucho mejor.”

Se rieron y Keith apoyo la cabeza en el hombro.

“gracias.” Susurró. “Gracias a ti veo las fiestas de otro modo”

El corazón de Lance, aparte de ir increíblemente rápido, también se sintió muy cálido. Se puso la mano en el pecho mientras notaba que casi se había puesto a llorar. Lo había controlado bien, pero Keith tenía un detector para las emociones de Lance que no fallaba. Le conocía tan bien que, con solo notar un pequeño cambio de su respiración ya podía ver que su estado de ánimo había cambiado.

Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver las mejillas de Lance totalmente sonrojadas. Las tocó con mimo y cariño y se levantó del banco.

“¿Volvemos a la fiesta?”

Lance no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Se sentía aliviado al ver que Keith se sentía mas animado y de mejor humor.

“No, vamos a quedarnos un rato más aquí.”


	12. 12. Letters

Keith y yo teníamos juego entre nosotros.

De lunes a viernes, él trabajaba por las noches y yo el día entero. Cuando él venia, yo ya me había ido, así que apenas nos veíamos durante días. A excepción del fin de semana, claro. Pero eso no era impedimento para que nos comunicáramos.

Al aceptar este puesto temporal, lo que más nos preocupó en un principio seria la poca comunicación que habría entre ambos. Teníamos miedo de que nuestra relación empeorara, que se desgastara y que acabáramos sufriendo las consecuencias. Por otro lado, los puestos que nos ofrecían era una oportunidad que no podíamos dejar escapar, así como así. Por eso, tras pensarlo muchísimo, se nos ocurrió que podríamos escribirnos cartas todos, o casi todos los días que pudiésemos. En un principio pensamos en la opción de las notas, pero, pronto nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas que explicarnos.

Nos echábamos tanto de menos y teníamos tal necesidad de hablar entre nosotros, que con una nota de un par de líneas no era suficiente.

Al principio nos costó acostumbrarnos a ello, pero con el paso de las semanas, lo teníamos tan arraigado que ya casi lo deseábamos. Yo me pasaba todas las horas de la comida escribiendo la carta, y contándole como me había ido o me estaba yendo el día, en que proyectos estaba metido o, simplemente, como me encontraba.

Así, yo llegaba a casa casi a la hora de cenar y ponía mi carta en la mesita del comedor mientras cogía la suya. Cenaba mientras leía su carta y me iba a dormir en nuestra cama de matrimonio, donde él estaba durmiendo. Pocas horas después, él se levantaba, leía mi carta mientras comía algo y se iba al trabajo. Él volvía al trabajo por la mañana, cuando yo ya me había ido a trabajar, con la carta escrita bajo mano. La dejaba donde siempre y se iba a dormir.

Era algo que podría parecer muy lioso al principio, pero la verdad es que le daba un toque único a nuestra relación. Y, lo mas importante de todo, era la mejor forma de saber cómo le había ido el día al otro sin dejar de estar ocupados por nuestros trabajos. 

* * *

Pocos días después yo me encontraba en mi oficina, dispuesto a irme a comer y a escribir mi carta, cuando ha venido mi jefe y, en cuestión de segundos, había llenado a mesa de mi despacho de informes. Había varias pilas.

“Tienes que leerlos y revisarlos todos y cada uno de ellos para mañana.” me dijo. “Son bastantes, yo empezaría ya. Y si tienes que llevártelos a casa, mejor que mejor. Mañana te llamaré para que me des tu opinión”

No serviría de nada quejarme porque ya había vivido esta situación antes y sabia que quejarme no mejoraría las cosas. Así que seguí su consejo y me puse a revisarlos enseguida. Ni siquiera comí nada ese día. Me puse a revisarlos y en mi mente no cabía nada más.

Pero, sin saber porque, no pude quitarme la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo importante.

* * *

Llegué a casa y estaba muerto de cansancio. Pero MUY muerto. Eran tantos informes que, tal y como había predicho mi jefe, tendría que llevármelos a casa para acabar de hacer. Cené como un loco, ya que me había saltado la comida del medio día y me moría de hambre. Mientras comía, le echaba un ultimo vistazo al ultimo de los informes. Acabé de leerlo y tomar nota y lo dejé en la pila junto a los demás, mientras soltaba un ultimo suspiro.

“Por fin…” me dije para mi mismo, y acto seguido me fui a la cama.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, a la hora de irme a dormir tardé horas en dormirme. Era como si pensara que realmente estaba pasando algo por alto, pero mi mente estaba nadando en un mar de informes y era incapaz de recordar que era.

Si, definitivamente me estaba olvidando de algo importante.

* * *

Al día siguiente era viernes. Por fin.

Yo estaba feliz. Mi jefe estaba contento de que me hubiera leído todos y cada uno de los informes, y me dijo que mis notas eran de los mas útiles. Me dio permiso para marcharme a casa antes, y yo no pude esconder una sonrisa de felicidad ante eso. No porque estuviera empezando el fin de semana antes de tiempo, sino que, además, si me marchaba en ese momento, tenia una pequeña posibilidad de poder ver a Keith despierto antes de que se fuera a la cama.

Pero mi alegría se vio destruida al entrar en casa y ver a un serio y enfadado Keith de pie, al lado de la mesa y con los brazos cruzados. Encima de la mesa había un papel arrugado. Empecé a recordar que ese era uno de los papeles que tiré a la basura ayer cuando vine a casa estresado y cargado de informes por revisar.

La seriedad que desprendía Keith en ese momento era tal que ni me atreví a decirle ‘hola’. Solo me quedé de pie, mirándole, y esperando que empezara a hablar él para que me dijera por fin que era lo que pasaba. Keith no se ponía así por una tontería, así que probablemente había hecho algo muy gordo y yo no me había enterado.

Y, con toda seguridad, tenia que ver con el papel que estaba en ese momento encima de la mesa.

“lo he rescatado de la basura.”

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de seriedad. Tragué saliva, ya que no sé a que se refería, cogí el papel arrugado que había en la mesa, y lo abrí. Estaba temblando y no sabía ni por qué. Pero, en cuanto lo abrí, lo comprendí todo.

“E-Es…” intenté decir.

Era su carta. Era la maldita carta que ayer, en un despiste tiré a la basura junto con el resto de los papeles que había en la mesa. No me fijé ni siquiera que había encima, solo… tenia en mente los malditos informes.

“ya veo como tratas mis cartas… interesante.”

No sabia que decir.

“N-no … me di cuenta, Keith…”

“ni te molestes.” Keith estaba profundamente ofendido. “No quiero oír tus excusas. Ahórratelas.”

Keith estaba negando con la cabeza mientras yo estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para disculparme. Pero no sabia ni que decir.

No pude evitarlo y me puse a llorar.

“Lo siento… estaba tan ocupado y cegado por todos los informes que tenía que entregar que no miré ni lo que había en la mesa. Yo… lo siento mucho” me limpié las lagrimas de las mejillas. “Pero, es que… me vino mi jefe de repente con todo ese trabajo, y… y…”

No pude hablar más, solo sentía ganas de llorar de la culpabilidad. Keith me seguía mirando con los brazos cruzados y mi expresión seria. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento cuanto o en qué medida le había ofendido. Estaba tan triste que pensaba que no me iba a volver a hablar en la vida, justo cuando suspiró y se acercó a mí. Pensaba que la peor parte todavía estaba por venir, pero me sorprendió acogiéndome en sus brazos.

“La próxima vez que estés estresado… ten mas cuidado de lo que hay en la mesa.”

Asentí, mientras hacía esfuerzos por no seguir llorando. Después de un rato, Keith se alejó de mí y me miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa. Yo no entendía nada, pero en ese momento sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era un sobre.

“A pesar de lo enfadado que estaba, quería darte una ultima oportunidad.” Suspiró. “En mi interior me negaba a creer que hubieses tirado la carta así porque sí, así que la he vuelto a escribir en un papel en blanco. Así podrás leerlo de nuevo.”

No entendía nada.

“¿Qué?”

“Quería darte una lección.” Sonrió. “A ver si aprendes para la próxima vez.”

Esa ultima parte de la frase vino acompañada de un pequeño golpe cariñoso en el trasero que me proporcionó Keith y su posterior risa. Yo me sobresalté y me sonrojé. No era que no me gustara, sino que siempre me pillaba por sorpresa.

* * *

Después de hablarlo un rato, decidimos hacer un pequeño cambio en nuestro juego. La dinámica seguía siendo igual, pero esa experiencia nos hizo darnos cuenta de que tal vez la mesa no era el mejor lugar para dejar las cartas, ya que fácilmente podían ser confundidas por otros papeles. Por eso, a partir del lunes siguiente a ese fin de semana, empezamos a dejar las cartas al lado de la mesita de noche de cada uno. Así, de ese modo, las cartas de mi adorable marido serian lo primero que vería al despertarme.

Que bonita forma de empezar el día.


	13. 13. Forgiveness

“Sé que estamos todos un poco tensos, pero… ¿Quién quiere jugar a las cartas?”

Esa desafortunada frase de Hunk en ese momento se llevó las miradas de Pidge, Lance y Keith, los cuales le hicieron entender que no era un buen momento. Lance bufó.

“Claro, mejor que no juguemos, no vaya a ser que el _emo_ ese que tienes a tu lado se enfade.”

“una palabra más y sales volando por la ventana” saltó Keith. “En serio te lo digo”

Hunk y Pidge se dieron una palmada en la frente casi al unísono.

“ya están otra vez” pensaron.

* * *

Keith y Lance llevaban un año juntos.

No fue fácil salir del armario siendo adolescentes, y mas estando rodeados de chicos de su edad que perfectamente podían imitar los comentarios homofóbicos que oían en sus casas. Pero habían llegado a un punto que les importaba más bien poco lo que pensaban. Ambos hablaban con naturalidad de su relación con su círculo de amigos más cercanos, que siempre eran Hunk y Pidge, y en ocasiones algún que otro compañero de clase con el que habían compartido algún que otro momento de risas. Si tenían la necesidad que cogerse de la mano o abrazarse, no se cortaban un pelo.

Pero, al igual que no tenían reparos en mostrar cuando estaban bien, tampoco les importaba mucho mostrarse en las ocasiones en las que la cosa se torcía.

Keith y Lance llevaban peleados casi una semana, nadie sabía porque, y no parecía que la cosa se fuera a arreglar. Cuando parecía que estaban mejor, encontraban un nuevo y absurdo motivo para seguir discutiendo. En este ambiente tan tenso, no parecía el mejor momento para hacer una excursión en el bosque para realizar un trabajo de clase. Los grupos llevaban hechos hacia varias semanas, así que Hunk y Pidge tuvieron que fastidiarse y aguantar un viaje muy tenso, con Lance sentado al lado de Pidge y Hunk al lado de Keith.

Después de un largo e interminable viaje, por fin llegaron a la zona donde tenían que hacer el trabajo. Era una zona algo adentrada en el bosque, pero controlada a la perfección por los profesores y demás expertos que les acompañaban en la excusión. La zona en la que se tenían que mover los alumnos estaba delimitada por unas cuerdas que había atadas a los árboles. Mas allá de esas señales, se extendía una zona muy densa y tenebrosa del bosque, donde los arboles eran tan altos y sus copas eran tan grandes que apenas llegaban la luz del sol. Solo los mas expertos en la zona tenían autorizado el paso a esa zona. Si algún alumno despistado se colaba a allí, sería muy difícil encontrarle.

Después de darle las instrucciones y repetirles hasta la saciedad las normas, dejaron a los alumnos a su aire, pero controlándolos de vez en cuando. El grupo formado por Hunk, Pidge y los enfurruñados Keith y Lance se sentaron en unas raíces de un árbol enorme. Estaban peligrosamente cerca de uno de los limites de la zona, pero no repararon casi en ello.

“A ver” Hunk empezó a decir. “Tenemos que rellenar este informe según lo que vayamos viendo en el bosque. Es importante que nos fijemos en las zonas mas densas y anotar que tipo de árboles hay en esas zonas.”

“Si es un bosque, ¿los árboles no serán los mismos todo el rato?” Lance intervino.

“¿Por qué no dejas que siga explicando en vez de hablar sin saber?” Keith bufó

“haznos un favor, y cállate” le dijo Lance.

“No eres el mas indicado para decir eso, bocazas”

“¿Cómo me has llamado?”

La rápida intervención del resto del equipo evitó que la discusión fuera a mayores.

Pronto, decidieron ponerse en marcha y empezaron a examinar la zona. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse en un dilema: parte del grupo quería tirar hacia la derecha, y el otro hacia la izquierda.

“Vayamos primero por aquí.” Lance señaló hacia la derecha.

“Yo creo que conseguiremos más información si vamos a la izquierda.” Señaló Keith.

““Yo creo, yo creo, yo creo…”” se burló Lance. “¿Se puede ser más tremendamente egocéntrico?”

“Lance, es un trabajo de clase.” Le contestó Keith, intentando parecer indiferente al tono de su novio. “No se trata de egocentrismo, es pura lógica. Por allí está algo más oscuro, por lo que la zona es más densa”

“Oh, o sea, ¿Dices que yo no soy lógico?” se acercó a él, algo enfadado. “o sea, que soy tonto. ¿es eso?”

“¡Yo no he dicho eso! No saques las cosas de contexto, por favor.”

“¡Chicos, por favor!” intentó intervenir Hunk.

“estamos haciendo un trabajo.” Bufó Pidge. “Por favor, dejar las quejas para luego. Esto es importante. Es el trabajo de los cuatro, no solo vosotros dos.”

Pero ni Lance ni Keith hicieron caso a sus amigos. Siguieron discutiendo sin parar, hasta el momento en el que Keith dijo algo que no le sentó muy bien a Lance.

“¡Vete a la mierda!”

Ante la rabia, Lance empezó a correr recto, ni para un lado ni para otro. se saltó las indicaciones y las señales y entró a la zona prohibida por los profesores. Pero le daba igual. Ya todo le daba igual.

“¿¡Pero que haces, idiota!?” empezó a correr. “¡Vuelve a aquí!”

Keith no tardó mucho en adentrarse en la zona prohibida, tal y como había hecho su novio momentos antes.

“¡Chicos!” Pidge miró a Hunk. “¡Debemos ir tras ellos! ¡Podrían perderse!”

“¡No!” Hunk le cogió del brazo. “¿Y si nos metemos nosotros también y nos perdemos? Deberíamos quedarnos aquí, a esperar a que vuelvan. Si en unos minutos no tenemos noticias de ellos, entonces avisamos a los profesores.”

Pidge hizo una mueca. Entendía el punto de vista de Hunk, pero no estaba muy de acuerdo con él. Estaba preocupada y, si por ella fuera, saldría corriendo a buscarles.

* * *

“¡Chicos!”

Keith había vuelto del bosque. Estaba alterado, pero no parecía que fuera por alguna nueva discusión con Lance. Lo que Hunk y Pidge pudieron ver en su rostro era miedo.

“¿Que pasa?” Hunk le puso las manos en los hombros. “Keith, tranquilízate y dinos que pasa.”

“¡Lance está perdido! ¡No le encuentro!”

Hunk y Pidge se habían levantado del lugar donde estaban sentados. Estaban asustados.

“Pero ¿¡Como es posible!? ¡Se supone que le seguías!” Hunk estaba muy asustado.

“Si, pero en algún momento él giró hacia un lado, yo le intenté seguir, pero me tropecé con una raíz que sobresalía de un árbol y me caí. Al levantar la vista ya le había perdido. Ni siquiera le oía. Era como su hubiera desaparecido por completo.”

Mientras les explicaba que había pasado, Keith se tocó el brazo. A causa de la caída, tenía una pequeña herida que le dolía un poco. Pero ninguna herida podía compararse a la angustia que tenia dentro de su corazón.

“Tenemos que ir a avisar a los profesores.” Pidge estaba muy seria y preocupada.

“Id vosotros, yo voy a volver a buscarlo, a ver si le encuentro.”

De nuevo, los gritos de sus amigos no fueron suficientes para convencer a Keith de que no se volviera a meter en el bosque.

* * *

Keith se pasó horas buscándole. Los profesores habían llegado poco después a la zona donde estaba su grupo antes y habían empezado su búsqueda. Sin embargo, el bosque era tan grande y oscuro que ni siquiera Keith oía a los profesores llamar sus nombres.

“¡lance!” gritó desesperado. “¡Lance, por favor, si me escuchas, ven hacia mi voz!”

Daba igual cuanto gritara y durante cuánto tiempo, que pasaban las horas y no lo lograba encontrar. Había dado tantas vueltas que ya no sabia quien de los dos estaba mas perdido. El corazón le dolía como nunca le había dolido, y tenia un motivo para estar así. No era tanto porque se sintiera culpable por la discusión (que también), sino que sabia que, en ese bosque tan tenebroso, Lance lo estaría pasando realmente mal.

Le daba igual que si le encontraba y no paraban de pelearse. Lo único que quería era encontrarle.

De repente, algo se abalanzó sobre él y le rodeó por detrás. Se quedó paralizado por el miedo. Tardó unos pocos segundos en reconocer esos brazos, ese calor corporal que desprendía. Y, también, el sollozo que venia de ese cuerpo.

“¡Keith!”

El grito de Lance era realmente desgarrador.

“¡tengo miedo! ¡Mucho miedo!”

Una vez que reconoció esa voz y ese tembloroso cuerpo, Keith susurró aliviado.

“Por…fin” se dijo a sí mismo.

Lance no pudo oírle, estaba demasiado ocupado sollozando con fuerza y apretándole cada vez más.

Keith sonrió y le puso la mano en la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos en su pelo. Sin dejar de abrazarle, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza de Lance en su pecho. Lance le abrazó aún más fuerte. No podía parar de llorar. Sintió la mano de Keith en su pelo, acariciándole y consolándole. Pero, a pesar de que normalmente eso le bastaba para calmarse, esta vez no iba a ser igual. Estaba demasiado paralizado por el miedo.

Lance tenía muchas miedos y fobias, algunas algo grandes, otras pequeñas… pero ninguna, por grande que fuera, podía compararse al terror que le tenía a perderse en medio de la oscuridad. Y, precisamente ese lugar, lo tenia todo para provocarle a Lance un ataque de ansiedad al verse perdido y sin salida. El pecho le dolía, y quería correr para escapar de ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería moverse, y sentarse en el suelo, abrazado a sus piernas, a la espera que alguien le encontrara.

Por eso, después de varias horas perdido, casualmente una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos. Casi se le humedecieron los ojos al reconocer la voz de su novio. Por eso se abalanzó hacia donde provenía esa voz y abrazó a Keith, al mismo tiempo que perdía el equilibrio y se quedaba de rodillas, abrazado a él. Tenía tanto miedo y terror, que no tenia ni fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

Keith conocía ese miedo de Lance, y siempre le había intentado evitar llevar a cualquier lugar que pudiera despertar ese miedo. En realidad, lo que más le aterraba no era que estuviera perdido en medio del bosque, sino que le preocupaba mas el estado de Lance. Si el propio Keith ya tenía escalofríos solo de estar allí, no podía ni imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando su novio.

Después de un buen rato, parecía que Lance estaba algo más calmado. No se podía decir que estaba totalmente bien, seguían perdidos en un sitio muy oscuro, pero los brazos de Keith le habían dado calidez y seguridad. Keith le acarició la espalda con extrema suavidad mientras pensaba que decir. Lance seguía temblando.

“¿Tienes…frío?”

Lance susurró un casi inaudible “no” con la voz rota por su llanto de antes y por el miedo, y Keith entendió que la causa de ese temblor seguía siendo el miedo que le invadía.

“Lo…siento”

“¿Mmmm?” le miró. “¿Por qué?

“Por… todo.”

Lance intentó recomponerse y hablar, aunque apenas tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

“Nuestra situación de mierda nos ha llevado a esto… Ahora los dos estamos… perdidos por mi culpa…”

Keith iba a contestar, pero una bandada de pájaros volando entre los arboles les sorprendió, aunque pasaron de largo. Keith se sorprendió un poco, pero Lance estaba tan asustado que el más mínimo ruido le aterrorizaba. Gritó y volvió a refugiarse entre sus brazos.

Una vez que se había calmado de nuevo, Keith le contestó.

“¿Recuerdas a que vino nuestra primera pelea de hace días?”

Lance negó con la cabeza.

“yo tampoco recuerdo el motivo exacto, pero…” miró a Lance y este le miró. “se que fue a causa de la tozudez”

“¿te refieres a… mi tozudez?”

“Seria uno de los motivos” le hizo una media sonrisa. “pero yo también soy tozudo cuando quiero así que esto es culpa de los dos”

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

“Perdóname…” susurró lance. “Es un infierno estar conmigo”

Los pájaros que le habían asustado antes volvieron. Y Lance volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos de Keith con un grito.

“Por favor…” su cuerpo y su voz temblaba. “Te prometo no ser tozudo nunca más, pero sácame de aquí”

Lance estaba tan aterrorizado que estaba llorando del miedo.

Keith asintió ante su petición y le hizo levantarse. A pesar de no saber donde están, y de lo débiles que tenía Lance las piernas, fueron en línea recta durante un buen rato. Keith le había puesto una mano en la espalda y con la otra le cogía de la mano, incitándole a andar.

Después de un buen rato, que parecía que habían pasado horas, empezaron a reconocer las voces de sus profesores. Ambos se emocionaron, sobre todo Lance, ya que por fin saldría de ese infierno.

Cuando fueron rescatados, y atendidos, Lance necesitó la ayuda de varias personas para calmar su casi ataque de ansiedad, y Keith fue curado de algunas de las heridas que le habían provocado as ramas de los arboles cuando corría, además de la herida que tenia en el brazo de haberse caído antes. Aunque su estado no les libró de la monumental bronca de los profesores, no se pasaron mucho con ellos. En el fondo, lo importante es que habían vuelto y estaban sanos y salvos… o casi.

Aquella misma tarde, después de que la madre de Lance le castigara sin salir por el espectáculo del bosque, Keith fue a visitarle. Le preocupaba su estado, y que no se hubiera recuperado de lo que había pasado. Picó a la puerta y su madre le abrió.

“Oh, hola Keith” sonrió. “Lace esta recluido en su habitación, por lo que ha pasado hoy. Espero que lo entiendas”

Keith sonrió.

"sí, si, lo entiendo" le miró "Aun así… ¿Puede... Recibir visitas?"

La madre de Lance le miró.

"debes de quererle mucho... ¿No es así?"

Toda su familia conocía la relación de Keith y Lance, y la habían aceptado des del primer día. Pero hasta ahora, la madre de Lance nunca había sido testigo de cómo de grandes eran sus sentimientos. Todo lo que había hecho Keith por Lance ese día le había tocado el corazón. Sonrió, agradecida de que Lance estuviera con alguien tan increíble como Keith.

Ante el asentimiento del novio de su hijo, suspiro con una sonrisa y le hizo pasar.

"Adelante. Ya sabes donde es."

Keith le dio las gracias tímidamente y subió las escaleras, directo a la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Pico a la puerta y se oyó un suspiro de dentro.

"Mamá, lo sé." La voz de Lance era algo apagada. “ya te he dicho que lo siento, perdóname.”

“Lance, soy yo, Keith.”

“o-oh.” Se puso nervioso. “Entra”

Keith entró, y se encontró a Lance sentado en la cama, con un par de mantas y con un cuenco de sopa entre las manos. Al verle entrar en su habitación, a Lance se le iluminó la cara.

“Buenas” le dijo Keith con dulzura. “venía a ver como estabas”

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

“Estoy bien… gracias por preocuparte.”

Keith le miró y le acaricio la mejilla. Parecía que estaba bien, pero le conocía los suficiente como para que supiera que estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado.

“¿Sigues preocupado por lo que ha pasado?”

“No puedo evitar hacerlo, siento que todo ha pasado porque soy un cabezota. Yo…” le miró algo triste. “lo siento. Te he dicho cosas que no sentía, no solo hoy, sino estos días que hemos estado peleados… perdóname.”

Keith le escuchaba y le acariciaba el hombro con mimo.

“No tiene importancia… ya ha pasado todo. Solo tenemos que procurar que nuestras peleas no lleguen a ese nivel, ¿sí?”

Lance asintió, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Keith mientras suspiraba.

“Entonces… tu madre se ha enfadado mucho, ¿eh?”

“bueno… ha tenido dos reacciones muy diferentes por lo de hoy.” Sonrió de medio lado. “por un lado se ha enfadado muchísimo por no hacer caso a los profesores y por ponerme en peligro. Y, por otro lado… me ha visto en el estado en el que estaba cuando me ha venido a recoger, y sabia lo mal que lo había pasado. Así que me ha dicho que me quede en la cama, tranquilo y relajado, y que lea algo para calmarme.” Miró el bol que tenia entre manos y sonrió. “Ah, y me ha hecho una sopa”

“me parece un buen detalle”

“Si… pero eso no quita que me ha prohibido salir de casa en dos semanas si no es para ir a clase.” Le miró con cara de lástima. “así que me temo que nos quedaremos sin citas durante un tiempo. Lo siento”

Keith dejó el cuenco de sopa en la mesa, y se metió en la cama con él. Le abrazó por detrás, y dejó que Lance se acurrucara y apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

“No me importa, siempre y cuando pueda venir a aquí a estar contigo”

“Si logras que te deje pasar, como hoy…”

“vamos, lo dices como si no me soportara, pero le caigo bien.”

“no es por ti, es por mi” se rio. “me ha dicho que soy un irresponsable y que he tenido suerte de que me hayas ido a buscar en medio del bosque. Dice que debería estarte agradecido, y que se pensará si me merezco o no que vengas a visitarme”

Mientras Lance se reía, resignado por la situación, Keith seguía meditando las palabras de su novio.

“¿Eso ha dicho?”

“¿Lo ves?” su voz era cada vez más suave. “te adora… Al igual que yo”

Keith le miró y vio como los ojos de Lance estaban entreabiertos, y se ponía cada vez más cómodo en su abrazo. Mientras Lance se quedaba dormido, Keith no dejaba de observarle. Era realmente adorable para él ver como hacia esfuerzos por no cerrar los ojos a pesar de que era evidente que estaba muerto de sueño.

“Keith…”

“… ¿Sí?”

“Lo… siento… por todo.”

Keith no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el pelo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Lance estaba dormido y hacia ruidos raros. Se rio con cariño y le dio un beso en la cabeza. 

“estás perdonado”


	14. 14. Space date/aftermath

“¿Qué te ha pasado?”

Lance no sabía que responder. Seguía aturdido por el golpe que acababa de recibir, pero en su mente había otra cosa.

Mientras estaban inmersos en una simulación de ataque, un robot fue disparado hacia Lance. Era un momento perfecto para que demostrara sus habilidades y disparara a toda velocidad y con una gran precisión, tal y como él estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Pero no lo hizo. Todos estaban ocupados librando sus propias batallas, así que nadie pudo evitar que le impactara en toda la cara. El golpe fue tremendo, y le dejó una herida poco profunda pero algo larga en la parte derecha de la frente. Se cayó al suelo y, a causa del aturdimiento, no pudo levantarse. Shiro paró la simulación del entrenamiento conjunto al ver que Lance no se movía del suelo.

Fueron a socorrerle, aun sin entender qué había pasado. A pesar de las burlas que podía recibir, todos en el fondo admitían que Lance era muy bueno disparando y que no era usual que se distrajera de ese modo.

Pero la causa de su despiste tenía nombre y apellidos.

* * *

Lance, a veces, era muy orgulloso.

Se había pasado toda su vida ligando con las chicas, lanzándoles todo tipo de insinuaciones, hasta que ellas se largaban o le daban calabazas de una forma muy descarada. Siempre había sido así, según su madre. Precisamente por ese motivo, no era capaz de abrirse con su familia y seres queridos y explicarles sus verdaderos sentimientos. Porque, ¿Quién sabe cómo reaccionaría su familia, que le ha visto nacer, crecer y desarrollar esa personalidad tan particular, si ahora les dijera que se había enamorado de un chico?

Otro de los motivos por los que nunca le había dicho eso a nadie era porque ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de admitirlo. Lance intentaba autoconvencerse de que lo que le unía a Keith era solamente “rivalidad”.

“solo rivales… solo rivales… ¡solo somos rivales!”

Eso es lo que se repetía así mismo día tras día, mes tras mes, mirándose al espejo. Llegó a un punto en el que tanta insistencia dio sus frutos, y Lance acabó creyéndoselo. Todo eso pasó en el momento en el que Lance y Keith compartían clase en el Galaxy Garrison por lo que, cuando se enteró de la expulsión de Keith, lance sintió un gran alivio en su interior.

“Ya no tendré que verle más…” pensó.

Pero se equivocaba. Y mucho.

Quien le iba a decir a Lance que acabarían en un castillo flotante en medio del espacio, a millones de años luz de la tierra, y siendo atacados por una raza alienígena malvada. Y, lo peor de todo, quien le iba a decir que se quedaría allí atrapado con Keith.

* * *

“¿Estas… bien?”

Keith intentó levantándole cogiéndole del brazo, pero Lance le apartó.

“P-para”

Keith se sorprendió. Sabia que eran rivales y que en ocasiones no se llevaban precisamente bien, pero no se esperaba para nada esta reacción.

“¿Qué te pasa?”

“… nada.”

Lance tenía la mano puesta en la frente, en la parte donde tenia la herida, la cual parecía que había empezado a sangrar un poco. Shiro le ayudó a levantarse, y le llevó a la enfermería del Castillo. Algo que Lance agradeció n su momento es que, a diferencia de Keith, Shiro no le hizo ninguna pregunta, a parte del típico, “¿Que te ha pasado?”. Lance le dio una respuesta estándar y Shiro entendió que no era un buen momento para hablar de ello. 

Así que solo se limitó a desinfectar la herida.

* * *

Habiéndose asegurado de que el golpe no e había proporcionado a Lance ningún tipo de contusión, Shiro le dejó marcharse a su habitación a descansar. Lance fue lenta pero directamente a la cama y, tal cual se tumbó, se durmió. Estaba agotado y adolorido. Pero, sobre todo, preocupado.

“Pensaba que ya había superado esto…” se dijo para sí mismo antes de quedarse dormido.

Horas después, se despertó al sentir el suave tacto de una mano en su espalda, acariciándole suavemente y dándole soporte. Era un tacto que le recordaba casi a la perfección a cuando era pequeño y se ponía enfermo o estaba triste y solo quería tumbarse en la cama y llorar. Su madre venía a su habitación y le consolaba hablándole y acariciándole la espalda. Mientras abría los ojos e intentaba recordar donde estaba, y que había pasado, no podía deshacerse de esa calidez en el pecho que sentía ante eso…

“Mama…” soltó aún algo adormilado.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con la pared. Se giró y por fin volvió a la realidad. No estaba en su casa, no estaba en su cama… No estaba su madre ahí para consolarle. En su lugar, estaba la razón de su despiste, el motivo por el que se había golpeado la cabeza hacia pocas horas. Ahí estaba Keith.

“por fin… has despertado”

Lance se había pasado mucho tiempo intentando huir de sus sentimientos, pero ya era imposible huir más. Ahora, era el propio Keith el que había acudido a él. Ya no había forma de esconderse.

“¿Q-Que haces aquí?”

“Creo que es obvio…”

El corazón de Lance le empezó a latir muy deprisa. No sabía que decir, no sabía a qué se refería exactamente con eso, pero en el fondo esperaba que se refiriera a lo que él estaba pensando.

“¿A que te refieres…?”

“Sé que estas distraído… sé que hay algo que te nubla la mente.” Bajó la mirada. “Y sé… que es por mi”

El cuerpo de Lance empezó a temblar de nerviosismo. Le había vuelto a entrar el pánico y había entrado de nuevo en la fase de huir y esconderse de sus sentimientos. Se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda.

“deja de huir… Lance” le miró. “solo necesito que me digas que sí o que no”

Lance apretó la almohada con sus manos y unas lágrimas le cayeron desde los ojos hasta las sábanas.

“somos rivales…” se oyó que Lance susurraba “Solo somos… rivales.”

Todo lo que había estado aguantando tanto tiempo, todos esos sentimientos reprimidos durante tanto tiempo habían explotado, y ya no había forma humana de negarlo. Pero, aun así, Lance se negaba a ver la realidad. Se negaba a admitir unos sentimientos que, tal y como supo más adelante, Keith ya había admitido mucho antes.

Pero tal vez Keith y Lance se parecieran más de lo que pensaban. Keith no hizo muchos esfuerzos por negar sus sentimientos, en cambio, lo que procuró fue ignorarlos. Sabia que eran una locura, por eso sabía que no podía permitir que algo así le invadiera la mente y le distrajera. Quién sabe cómo sufriría el equipo si Keith no parara de pensar en ello. Así que, con el tiempo, podría decir que Keith se rindió.

Quizá sea por eso por lo que Keith vino a la habitación de Lance en busca de respuestas: quizá había visto en su rostro cosas que él mismo había sentido años antes.

“No quería… admitirlo… ni siquiera quería que lo supieras”

“¿porqué no?”

“Porque… no quiero que te veas obligado a darme una respuesta”

Keith meditó ante eso. No le había quitado la mano de la espalda, y en esos momentos en los que el silencio de la habitación era interrumpido por los sollozos discretos de Lance, empezó a acariciarle la espalda de nuevo con mimo y cariño.

Lance se quedó quieto ante eso. Sabía que, antes de ese día, ambos habían sido rivales a los ojos de todo el mundo. Hasta él mismo llegó a creérselo. Por ese motivo, esta situación en la que Lance se encontraba acurrucado en su cama, triste y llorando, y Keith estabdo a su lado, acariciándole la espalda cariñosamente, como si de una pareja de enamorados se tratara, le parecía muy extraña.

Pero, muy en el fondo de su corazón, Lance deseaba que no se fuera. Deseaba que se quedara allí, a su lado, para siempre. 

“Sal conmigo… y te daré una respuesta.”

Lance levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa ante su ofrecimiento. ¿era posible que Keith, su amor platónico de hace muchos años, le estuviera pidiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo?

Se giró para verle mejor la cara. Estaba incrédulo por sus palabras.

“Dime que… es una broma.”

“No… no lo es.” Le miró serio a los ojos. “te conozco mas de lo que crees. Puedo ver en tus ojos cosas por las que yo también pasé hace mucho tiempo. No quiero que te quedes con esa duda y ese dolor dentro tuyo, y yo… tengo que aclararme.”

Lance le miraba y pestañeaba. Unas suaves lágrimas le cayeron de nuevo, pero no reparó en ello. Para él, eso había quedado en segundo plano. Se quedó un rato así, meditando sus palabras y maquinando una respuesta. Pero su cabeza y su corazón estaban en un lio constante, por lo que no pudo articular una frase sin sentido.

Solo se limitó a asentir y a dejar que Keith le siguiera acariciando la espalda.

* * *

Al poco tiempo, Keith y Lance tuvieron su esperada cita. No podían ir a muchos sitios, estaban literalmente perdidos en el espacio, pero a Keith se le ocurrió una forma de poder “reemplazar” ese vacío que le había dejado a Lance el estar tan lejos de la Tierra.

“¿Dónde estamos?”

Keith le había llevado a Lance a una sala desconocida del castillo. Lance no sabía de la existencia de esa sala, y Keith tampoco hasta que, días antes de la cita, le hubiera pedido consejo en privado a Shiro o a Pidge. Esta última, como favor especial, le prestó a Keith un extraño aparato que el propio Keith no sabía muy bien como funcionaba. Pero eso no importaba.

“Tu solo introduce los datos que te he dado y entonces ya estará.” Le dijo Pidge con una media sonrisa.

A Keith le pareció muy extraño y no le acababa de convencer la idea, pero una vez que lo puso en marcha y lo probó, no había duda de que ese era el ambiente de ideal para su cita con Lance.

Una vez entraron en la sala, le hizo sentarse delante de la maquina a oscuras. La puso en marcha, para el desconcierto de Lance.

“Keith, pero ¿Qué es…?”

“No seas impaciente… te gustará” dijo con una media sonrisa y sin apartar la vista del teclado.

Le dio a una tecla y se abrió un plano ante sus ojos. Después de que Keith tecleara un poco, el mapa empezó a moverse. Recorrió cantidad de estrellas, planetas y sistemas solares a toda velocidad. Después de unos minutos sin entender nada, Lance contempló maravillado como se había abierto ante él una imagen holográfica de la Vía Láctea.

“Es… preciosa.” Soltó Lance, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

Keith se giró para sonreírle y, durante unos segundos, la imagen holográfica en movimiento pasó a un segundo plano. Lance se percató de como de bella era la sonrisa de Keith. Estaba llena de energía y luz, mas de cualquier estrella que pudiera ver o presenciar con sus ojos.

Pero, de nuevo, lo que vio Lance en ese holograma le dejó en shock. Keith estaba satisfecho ante eso y se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirar lo que tenían ante ellos.

“Ahora que estamos lejos… ¿No te parece preciosa la Tierra?”

Lance no le respondió, maravillado por lo que veía. Solo se limitó a asentir y a sonreír.

“Sé que el estar perdidos en el cosmos no ayuda para tener una cita en condiciones, así que… pensé en eso”

Lance dejó de mirar a la Tierra para observarle.

“¿Has hecho esto tu solo?”

“oh, no, no.” Sonrió. “he tenido ayuda de Pidge. Pero se me ocurrió que… bueno, que como echas de menos la Tierra, sería una buena idea tener esta imagen de fondo en nuestra cita.”

Lance bajó la mirada, avergonzado, pero a la vez profundamente agradecido. Keith le puso una mano en el hombro y Lance puso la suya encima. Sonrió con dulzura.

“No sé qué decir…” le volvió a mirar. “Gracias... Me gusta mucho”

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. No era un silencio incomodo, pero se notaba que Lance quería decir algo más para acompañar ese momento, y Keith también. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía buscar las palabras adecuadas. Al final, fue Keith el que habló primero.

“Lance, yo… No sé qué siento por ti.” Se atrevió a decirle por fin. “pero si hay algo que sé seguro es… Que quiero tenerte a mi lado. Eres mi rival y, al mismo tiempo, mi mano derecha. Eres una de las pocas personas que no me ha abandonado. Siento que… eres alguien en quien puedo confiar. Me gusta estar contigo y desafiarte, chincharte, meterme contigo… Siento que no hay nadie con el que sienta una conexión tan fuerte, y… sé seguro que no hay nadie mas que tu que quiera tener a mi lado… para siempre”

Keith sintió que se le salía el corazón del pecho. Tenía la impresión de que las frases que decían no tenían cohesión entre ellas, y que tal vez no tuviera sentido lo que decía. Pero, en el fondo, el mensaje más claro se lo dio a Lance en el momento en el que le miró a los ojos. 

“No sé si a eso se le puede llamar amor… pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo”

Después de esa confesión, ambas miradas coincidieron. Lance seguía en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar, tenia la boca entreabierta y no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Seguía sin creer que lo que había oído fuera real. Tragó saliva sin saber que decir. No estaba llorando, pero se sentía profundamente conmovido. Sonrió y, con mucha suavidad, asintió. De este modo, aunque no pudiera hablar, le dio a entender a Keith que él sentía exactamente lo mismo. Se dieron cuenta, entonces, de lo cerca que se habían puesto el uno del otro. tenia el rostro de Keith a pocos centímetros del suyo y, desde aquel momento, todo lo de su alrededor desvaneció.

De ese modo, bajo la bella imagen de fondo de su planeta natal, ambos labios conectaron y se fundieron en el que seria el primero de muchos tiernos y cariñosos besos.


	15. 15.

“¿Cuándo vendrás a verme?”

Lance llevaba horas mirando el techo. Postrado en la cama del hospital, sin poder hacer nada, lo único que podía hacer era quedarse mirando al techo y pensar. Pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Pensar en que todo había acabado. Pensar que el universo descansaría en paz a partir de ese momento. Pero, también, pensar en el alto precio que tuvo que pagar para lograrlo.

Cerraba los ojos a menudo, tenia mucho sueño y estaba mareado debido a la medicina que le daban. Todos habían recibido sufrido mucho, pero no era comparable a lo que había tenido que sufrir Lance. Entre tanto pensamiento, vino la enfermera un par de veces para darle las medicinas, entre ellas un calmante para el dolor, y para revisarle la herida. Mientras le quitaba las vendas del abdomen, observó brevemente la herida y algo le removió por dentro.

Esa imagen le había traído recuerdos del día que una conversación que no salió como él esperaba.

* * *

Keith le miró incrédulo.

“¿Estás hablando en serio?”

A Lance le había costado muchísimo abrir su corazón y confesarle sus sentimientos a Keith, y su reacción más bien fría le había hecho pensar que tal vez no había sido una buena idea.

“totalmente en serio…” le miró, aun estaba temblando. “Keith, me gustas mucho. Y no puedo callármelo más.”

“Lance… lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué tiene que ser ahora?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Es evidente.” Suspiró y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba. “Mañana es el día más importante de esta guerra. Mañana acaba todo… no es un buen momento para esto, entiéndelo.”

“Te equivocas.” Se acercó a él. “Es mi ultima oportunidad. Quién sabe… lo que pasará mañana. si nos pasa algo y yo no he podido decírtelo, yo… nunca podré perdonármelo.”

“Lance, lo entiendo, ¿vale?” le miró con algo de lastima. “Pero no podemos distraernos. El universo entero depende del día de mañana. Esto nos puede perjudicar, ¿por qué no olvidamos esto de momento? Ya hablaremos de ello.”

Aunque en su cabeza Lance entendía los argumentos que le proporcionaba Keith, el corazón le dolía a cada palabra. En su interior una mezcla de dolor y enfado estaba creciendo cada vez más. Se mordía el labio por dentro para aguantarse las ganas de llorar. No quería mostrarse vulnerable delante de Keith. No quería que le viera así.

“Lance…”

“No, no, no. Tienes razón.” Su tono era más bien borde y enfadado “vamos a olvidar esto. No vaya a ser que te “distraiga”” se burló.

“Pero, Lance… escúchame.”

“déjame en paz”

Su ultima conversación antes de la batalla final terminó así. Lance se fue de la habitación dando un portazo y Keith no volvió a verle hasta el día siguiente. Le dirigió una ultima mirada antes de que se metiera en el león rojo, pero Lance le apartó la mirada. Keith esta dolido por esa reacción, pero se prometió a sí mismo que, cuando acabara todo, intentaría hablar con Lance para intentar solucionar el conflicto.

Lo que Keith no sabía es que a punto estuvo de no poder cumplir esa promesa.

Inmersos en una intensa pelea, Keith solo pudo girarse para ver el momento exacto cuando Lance era atravesado por una espada enemiga. Su corazón se paró por un segundo, para luego reactivarse e ir a mil por hora, invadida por el miedo y la rabia. En este estado, derrotó a sus enemigos y fue corriendo en su ayuda.

El resto del equipo estaba muy ocupado librando sus propias batallas. Por mucho que quisieran, nadie podía ir a socorrer a Lance… más que Keith.

“Lance”

Después de eliminar al enemigo que había herido de esa forma a Lance, Keith se agachó a su lado y observó con horror el charco de sangre que se estaba formando a su alrededor. Puso la mano en su herida, lo que provocó un grito de dolor de Lance, y con la otra le tocaba la cara. 

“Lance… Lance. ¡eh!” le dio palmaditas en la cara. “No cierres los ojos. Mírame. No me pierdas de vista. ¿vale? Mírame, estoy aquí.”

Lance abrió los ojos y solo veía la imagen borrosa de Keith. Su visión se estaba distorsionando de tal forma que apenas podía ver la marca galra de su rostro.

“Keith…” su voz era rota y casi inaudible.

“Si... soy yo.” Le acarició la mejilla.

“Keith… duele”

Debido a su estado, eso era lo máximo que podía decir. Pero realmente, si hubiera podido, le hubiera gustado explicar que el dolor era tan insoportable que solo quería que acabara.

“Lo se…” le susurró. “Aguanta…”

Mientras le apretaba la herida para evitar que siguiera desangrándose, Lance solo pudo derramar densas lágrimas.

“Keith… no quiero… morir…” susurró. “No dejes… que me muera.”

Keith negó con la cabeza y le puso un dedo en los labios.

“No vas a morir… y no digas nada más.” Le miró e inexplicablemente, sonrió. “Reserva fuerzas… recuerda que… tenemos una última conversación pendiente.”

Lance gastó pocas de las fuerzas que tenia en ese momento para asentir y sonreír, justo antes de perder la consciencia.

Lo siguiente que vio Lance al abrir los ojos fue el techo del hospital del Galaxy Garrison. Casi de inmediato, le atrajeron las voces de los miembros de su familia, sobre todo sus dos sobrinos, los cuales estaban realmente muertos de preocupación. Mas de uno no pudo evitar llorar de emoción al ver que por fin Lance había despertado del coma de tres días en el que estaba metido desde que lo ingresaron.

A partir de ahí, Lance conserva los recuerdos de absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió. Recuerda quien le vino a visitar todos y cada un de los días, quien venia de ve en cuando… y también quien no le había ido a visitar ni una vez.

Después de repetir ese recuerdo una y otra vez, lamentándose que todo hubiera salido así, se durmió con una amarga sensación en su cabeza, mientras pensaba que Keith realmente no había llegado a cumplir esa promesa. Aun les faltaba una conversación.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, se despertó con una sensación diferente.

Abrió los ojos y vio unos pliegues de ropa y unos brazos rodeándole. La ropa era parecida a la suya, así que, por lógica, entendió que debía ser alguien internado en el hospital, como él. intentó levantarse, pero esos brazos le hicieron desistir de esa idea.

“No te levantes… Descansa un poco más”

Esa voz era, claramente, la de Keith. Lance le hizo caso, no solo porque se lo hubiese dicho él, sino porque, además, el dolor que tenía en el abdomen se lo impedía.

Como si le leyera la mente, Keith le levantó la camiseta con extrema suavidad. Imaginaba que, en su estado, hasta el roce de la ropa le podía producir un inmenso dolor. Al ver la venda, Keith suspiró.

“Es realmente aterrador, ¿eh?” dijo simplemente.

“¿la herida?” preguntó sin mirarle.

Keith negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que Lance no podía verle.

“me refiero al hecho de que hayas estado a punto de morir… Y que no hayamos tenido ocasión de hablar.”

“Tuviste tu oportunidad” le dijo, algo serio. “pero tú lo quisiste así.”

Keith admitió que, realmente, podrían haber solucionado el tema mucho antes. Pero había algo que se lo impedía.

“tenía… miedo”

Aunque lo que había dicho era mas un susurro, una frase que parecía mas bien dicha para sí mismo, Lance le escuchó perfectamente. Estaba apoyado en su pecho, y podía sentir claramente tanto su respiración como las palabras que decía, por muy flojas que las dijera.

“… ¿miedo a que?”

“miedo a perjudicarte. A que esto al final te dañara y fuese en tu contra…” Susurró. “Pero lo que te dije ese día era verdad. No quería que esto nos distrajera…porque quería que lo hablásemos cuando todo estuviera bien, no… en medio de la guerra”

“No… no se si te estoy entendiendo”

Keith se río y Lance se contagió, aunque flojo, debido a la herida.

“Quiero decir…” Lance levantó la vista y Keith le acarició la mejilla. “Que tales sentimientos no deben ser tomados a la ligera, por eso… quería esperar al mejor momento.”

Lance sonrió y apartó la mirada.

“hablas cómo…si tu sintieras lo mismo”

“Eso era… de lo que quería hablarte.”

Los ojos de Lance denotaron sorpresa, pero no se atrevió a mirarle.

“lo siento… tal vez… debería habértelo dicho antes…de que pasara todo esto.”

Lance negó con la cabeza y se acurrucó aún más. Keith le acogió y se cubrieron con las sábanas de la cama.

“No te imaginas… el miedo que he sentido.” Su expresión era extremadamente triste. “Cuando vi cómo te atravesaban con la espada… Creí que estaba en una terrible pesadilla de la que debía despertar, pero… Al verte tendido en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, entendí estaba viendo la realidad. La… maldita y pura realidad.”

Lance tragó saliva, no porque estuviera dolorido por recordar lo de su herida, sino porque los sentimientos de Keith le dolían tanto como si fueran los suyos propios. 

“realmente, estaba aterrorizado… pensé que nunca podría volver a hablar contigo.”

Keith había soportado mucho, pero en ese momento ya no le quedaba nada de autocontrol. No pudo evitar llorar ante sus propias palabras. Lance le miró y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ver a Keith en ese estado era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

“Yo, también… tenia miedo.” Le miró, con la voz rota de dolor. “pensé que nunca podría volver a ver tu cara... Y… cuando viniste a mí, y me dijiste “Mírame” … Tu rostro estaba… Borroso.” Tragó saliva y empezó a llorar. “el no poder volver a verte… como siempre… era mas doloroso que mi propia herida.”

Keith le abrazó algo más fuerte y Lance le correspondió del abrazo. Se desahogaron juntos, pero Lance se forzó a parar porque la herida que tenia en el abdomen era demasiado dolorosa. Keith se preocupó y procuró cuidar de él hasta que se sintiera algo mejor.

Lance desistió y se dejó mimar por Keith hasta que su familia vino a verle. Se preocuparon por su estado ya que era innegable que había estado llorando momentos antes. Lance hizo un gran esfuerzo en convencer a su familia que solo lloraba porque le dolía la herida, pero no parecía que hubiese convencido a todos. Sobre todo, a Verónica y a su madre, que eran las que más sabían calarle en una mentira.

“Bueno, yo… debo irme.” Keith sonrío algo tímido.

“oye, no me dejes con el marrón este encima”

Keith no pudo evitar reírse y se despidió de todos.

“No te preocupes… ya hablaremos” dijo, justo antes de salir por la puerta.

Lance le escuchó y asintió, casi sin darse cuenta. Y es que, no solo estaba convencido de que Keith cumpliría su promesa, sino que sabia perfectamente que lo haría.

Estaba convencido que aún tenían muchas charlas pendientes.


	16. 16. Embrace

“Está bien, gracias.”

Keith cortó la comunicación y soltó un largo suspiro. Se frotó las manos y los brazos para entrar en calor, mientras analizaba la situación.

Lance y Keith habían acabado estrellados en un planeta helado del cual no podrían salir. Sus leones no funcionaban, y no sabían cómo volver. A pesar de estar en una misión, eso no les impedía discutir por cualquier detalle sin importancia. Cuando se dieron cuenta, se habían desviado bastante de la ruta establecida. Intentaron volver, pero se cruzaron con algunos extraños objetos con los que no pudieron evitar chocar. Cayeron en el planeta más cercano y, al intentar realzar el vuelo, fueron incapaces. Pronto, observaron horrorizados como los controles de los leones se iban congelando y decidieron que lo mejor era salir y enfrentarse al tiempo ellos solos.

Con mucho esfuerzo, y muertos de frio, lograron refugiarse en una cueva cercana, justo antes de que empezara la parte mas fuerte de la tormenta. Cuando contactaron con el resto del equipo, Pidge les dijo que habían tenido suerte, pues si hubieran estado fuera cuando la verdadera tormenta hubiera empezado, no hubieran sobrevivido.

Miró hacia atrás, y, cuando los ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo distinguir la silueta de Lance, tumbado en el suelo y hecho una bola, buscando también entrar en calor por sí mismo. Keith suspiró. “Lleva horas así”, pensó.

“lance.” Llamó su atención. “¿tienes frio?”

“n-no.” Le contestó. “t-tengo calor, ¿tu q-que crees?”

Keith puso los ojos en blanco ante eso. A veces, no soportaba la ironía de Lance cuando estaban en situaciones graves, por mucho que supiera que era él el que había soltado el comentario estúpido.

Keith le tenía un gran aprecio a Lance, y viceversa. Pero las inseguridades de ambos les hacían esconderse tras esa máscara de “rivalidad” que tenían entre ellos, antes de admitir lo que verdaderamente sentían. Por eso, estar varados en un planeta helado sin poder salir hasta quien sabe cuándo no era algo que les gustara especialmente.

Lance se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en la pared cercana de la cueva, y sin dejar de abrazarse a sí mismo para entrar en calor.

“¿Q-que dice P-Pidge?” tiritaba.

“Dice que, tal y como se está afuera, no es seguro que vengan a buscarnos, y que tendremos que quedarnos aquí. También dice que los escáneres indican que esta tormenta no va a cesar en, mínimo, 12 o 18 horas.”

“¿¡Q-que!?” se alarmó. “¡eso es demasiado tiempo!”

“oye, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea” frunció el ceño. “pero esto ha pasado por culpa tuya, así que te aguantas”

“Perdona, ha sido por tú culpa”

“¡No, ha sido por la tuya!”

Tardaron un buen rato en darse cuenta qué discutir no les serviría de nada. Estaban agotados y, encima, muertos de frío. Discutir hacia la saciedad solo les agotaría más.

Un viento frio les llegó a través de la entrada de la cueva, y Lance se volvió a cubrir los brazos y se tumbó en el suelo.

“¡Dios mío, que frio!”

Keith le miró y arqueó una ceja.

“¿No te gusta mucho el frío, ¿eh?”

“Keith.” se giró para mirarle. “Soy cubano y amo la playa.”

No le bastó nada más para hacerle entender a Keith que, de nuevo, había hecho un comentario estúpido. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

El silencio se apoderó entre ambos. Se notaba que la situación se había vuelto incómoda para ellos, y no sabían que decir. Keith le hubiera gustado aprovechar ese momento para tener una profunda conversación con él para, tal vez, acercar posturas. Tenía la ilusión de poder dejar de lado esa extraña y estúpida rivalidad, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, y poder hablar las cosas como adultos. Desgraciadamente, no pudo hacerlo, ya que se dio cuenta que Lance se había quedado dormido.

“idiota…” soltó con una media sonrisa. “A veces me gustaría saber en qué piensas”

Keith se acomodó en el suelo, cerca de él, pero a la vez marcando distancias. Y se durmió.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba tiritando. Giró la cabeza solo para comprobar que la tormenta seguía igual de fuerte. Suspiró y se incorporó.

“Parece que todo está igual…” pensó.

Pero no era cierto. No todo estaba igual.

Cuando Keith se fijó en el estado de Lance, su corazón se paró. Tenía escalofríos y temblores, pero no parecían iguales que los suyos. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y, para colmo, estaba pálido y sus labios habían adquirido un alarmante tono azul.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad al darse cuenta de lo que podía significar. Hace tiempo, antes de ser expulsado del Galaxy Garrison, aprendió un par de cosas sobre primeros auxilios y a identificar distintos síntomas y enfermedades. Se quedó alarmado al reconocer en Lance los primeros síntomas de la hipotermia.

Sin dudarlo, le puso una mano en el cuello y con la otra le tomó de la muñeca. Respiraba y tenía pulso, pero eran muy débiles.

“Mierda…” pensó “tengo que hacer algo”

Sus manos, a pesar de no estar mucho más calientes que el cuerpo de Lance, le bastaron para despertarle. Le dirigió una mirada, confundido y desorientado.

“Keith…”

“¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Mal...” susurró. “estoy algo… mareado, y… no me siento los dedos de los pies…”

Keith suspiró. Se lo imaginaba. Se acercó a él y se tumbó a su lado. Sin mediar palabra, le acercó y le rodeó con los brazos. Lance se quedó algo sorprendido por su comportamiento, pero no se apartó. En verdad, el calor que le proporcionaba su cuerpo era realmente acogedor. Así que, tal vez por frío, agotamiento o falta de fuerzas, no se apartó de él y se dejó abrazar.

“No… me sueltes…” dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

Ante eso, Keith negó con la cabeza y le abrazó más fuerte, haciendo que cada vez entrara más en calor.

“Nunca…”

Las horas pasaron, la tormenta cesó y Keith no había soltado a Lance. Ambos habían caído irremediablemente en un profundo sueño, justo cuando alguien pareció acudir a donde estaban ellos.

“¡Ahí están!”

Keith se despertó gracias a voces conocidas. Aun tumbado y sin soltar a Lance, giró la cabeza solo para ver a todo el equipo acudir a ellos.

Fueron socorridos, y llevados al castillo. Aunque a Lance le costó más recuperarse y volver a sentir su cuerpo como antes, el poder sentir sus dedos moverse sin estar entumecidos y dormidos ya era de por sí un auténtico placer.

Una vez que ya estuvieron mejor, Keith acudió a la habitación de Lance.

“Hey.” Dijo entrando en la habitación. “¿Cómo estás?”

Lance se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Estaba hecho una montaña de mantas encima de su cama. Keith no pudo evitar reír al verle en ese estado.

“pareces una montaña de nieve”

Lance le miró y gruñó. Keith se sentó en la cama, al lado de él. Se miraron brevemente, y Lance le hizo una media sonrisa.

“gracias por ayudarme ahí fuera.”

“No me des las gracias” suspiró “No podía permitir que murieses. Eres importante para mí.”

“¿E-En serio?”

Lance no podía creerse que lo que había dicho Keith fuera real.

“Claro. ¿de qué idiota me reiría si no estuvieras tú?”

Lance frunció el ceño y le golpeó un par de veces con el cojín antes de tumbarse de nuevo y darle la espalda. Keith no pudo evitar reírse, pero a la vez pensar que reacción decía mucho de lo que pensaba Lance en ese momento. Sabía que Lance se había frustrado porque la frase que le había dedicado Keith no había acabado como él quería. En resumen, sabía lo que sentía.

“Venga, hombre, no te enfades”

Keith intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero Lance se giró justo en ese momento, lo que hizo que, sin querer, su mano tocara parte de su rostro. Aunque fue un acto involuntario, no apartó la mano hasta un buen rato después, y Lance tampoco hizo esfuerzos en hacerlo. Era como si disfrutara de nuevo de ese calor que le proporcionaban esas manos.

Pero pronto, ambos volvieron a la realidad, y se dieron cuenta de lo extraña e incómoda que era esa situación. Keith apartó la mano y se la guardó, y Lance desvió la mirada. Ambos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas.

“C-creo que me voy”

Lance asintió y se volvió a meter en la cama, haciéndose una bola. Y, sobre todo, escondiendo su rostro.

Keith le dedicó una última mirada antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta.

Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, se dio cuenta que no deseaba esto en realidad. Estaba nervioso y quería irse, pero en verdad no quería que esto acabara así. Por eso, hizo acopio de valor, y soltó una frase por la cual acabaría arrepintiéndose:

“Avísame si… necesitas otro abrazo”

Lance tenía el corazón a mil por hora, pero pensaba que esa oportunidad no se repetiría, y tenía que aprovecharla. Así que, le miró y sonrió de todo corazón.

“Si, lo haré”


	17. 17. ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE OF CHOICE

“Vendrá… Estoy seguro de que vendrá.”

Es, probablemente, el día más importante de mi vida y aquí estoy, en las duchas… esperando.

“Venga… aparece.” Me dije a mi mismo. “Tengo un par de frases que te van a dejar descolocado”

Pero, por mucho que esperaba, Keith no apareció. Desanimado, salí de las duchas.

“¿y… ahora que hago?”

* * *

Me llamo Lance y soy atleta. Atleta cubano, mas bien.

Llevo desde los 5 años corriendo en las pistas de atletismo. Al principio, esto era para mí un hobby, pero luego me di cuenta de que era mucho más. Era lo único en lo que se podía decir que “destacaba”. En lo que poder sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

No me gusta hablar de esto con mi familia, porque siempre dicen lo mismo: que yo valgo para muchas cosas, que no soy un inútil como yo me pienso y que no hacía falta que me esforzara en el atletismo solo para demostrar lo contrario. No os confundáis, me apoyan, y siempre vienen a verme a todas las competiciones. Pero siempre se preocupan demasiado por mí. Cuando ven que doy mi máximo esfuerzo en una competición empiezan a insistirme que no debería sobreexcederme y que me lo tome con calma. Agradezco el consejo, pero a veces creo que se preocupan en exceso.

Soy el menos de 5 hermanos, y siempre he sido un poco “distinto”. Nadie de mi familia hasta ahora se había interesado por el atletismo a nivel tan competitivo ni se lo habían tomado tan en serio como yo. Cuando, con 5 años, mi profesor de gimnasia les dijo a mis padres que yo tenía madera para hacer atletismo, algo se encendió dentro de mí.

“Por fin sirvo para algo más que hacer el payaso”, pensé.

Mis padres, sin embargo, no estaban demasiado contentos. Era normal, solo tenía 5 años. Para ellos, un niño de esa edad solo debía estar en el parque jugando con amigos, no compitiendo. Pero no pudieron hacer nada para convencerme de que lo dejara. Esto me apasionaba y me sentía bien conmigo mismo.

Ahora, 15 años después, me paro a pensar y me pregunto que qué hubiera sido de mi si hubiese cedido a las recomendaciones de mis padres y no hubiese empezado este deporte que tanto me apasiona.

No, es más que apasionar. El atletismo es mi vida. Y me gusta incluso más que el primer día.

Si que ha tenido sus sacrificios, y a veces me he perdido cumpleaños y fiestas con amigos por tener que ir a entrenar. Pero no todo es malo, siempre que me perdía alguna fiesta de algún amigo, luego se lo compensaba invitándole a algo o dándole algún regalo que tuviera preparado con anterioridad.

En el fondo, no quería que nadie, ni mi familia ni mis amigos, viera el atletismo como un obstáculo. Quería demostrarles que podía ser atleta y tener una vida normal.

Pero hay algo empezó a llamarme la atención dentro de lo que había sido hasta ahora un simple hobby. Lo que hizo, además, que empezara a ver el atletismo como algo mucho más serio y de más importancia en mi vida.

Conocí a Keith hace más de 5 años en un campeonato mundial de atletismo para atletas de entre 12 y 16 años. No era un campeonato muy reconocido, pero siempre me había gustado ponerme a prueba y lograr entrar a todos los campeonatos que pudiera y fuera posible.

Keith es coreano, y compite representando a su país en las mismas categorías que yo. Desde que le conozco, siempre me ha transmitido un aire de seriedad y chulería que nunca he llegado a entender. Aquel día en esa competición, él y yo nos cruzamos en las duchas. Él salía y yo entraba. Sin querer, me choqué con él.

“¡Lo siento!” le dije en mi lengua materna, casi sin pensar.

Él me miró, desprendiendo un aura de rabia que me tiró para atrás. 

“Ten más cuidado” me dijo con un perfecto español.

“S-si”, titubeé con nerviosismo.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Nunca he sabido explicar el motivo, pero sé que, casi desde ese momento, él y yo nos hemos visto como rivales. Pero no un rival normal y corriente, era algo más.

Después de nuestra carrera de 100 metros lisos en los que él me ganó por pocas milésimas de segundo, nos volvimos a encontrar en los vestuarios.

“Perdona por lo de antes” me dijo visiblemente más relajado “pero creo que, al final, el hecho de chocarme contigo me ha dado suerte y todo.”

Yo bufé ante su provocación.

“Por favor, esto no ha acabado. Aún quedan muchas competiciones más este mes”

“Oh, por supuesto.”

Me miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a mí.

“me alegro de que sea así. Así tendrás un montón de oportunidades más para perder.”

Después de darme un golpe en el hombro, se fue.

No entendía nada. ¿Qué pretendía ese chico? ¿Quería cabrearme? ¿Desestabilizarme? ¿O, simplemente, quería jugar conmigo? Pero, sobre todo, ¿Cuándo había aprendido a hablar en español? 

Cuando se alejó, el enfado me subió de golpe. Pero, a la vez, una idea me vino a la cabeza.

“Se va a enterar”

Desde aquel día, aparte de ser atleta, me empeñé en estudiar coreano. Puede que mi motivo fuera un poco tonto, pero lo que de verdad quería era tener la oportunidad de soltarle un par de frases en su lengua materna que le dejaran en shock, tal y como él había hecho conmigo.

La primera vez que le solté una, se me quedó mirando, sorprendido, y luego sonrió.

“veo que te has puesto las pilas, eh” me volvió a decir en español. “A ver si ahora te esfuerzas en ser un buen atleta y ganarme”

Se rio y me dio una palmada en la espalda. Yo me enfurruñé y le grité algo en coreano que no recuerdo, pero sé que lo pronuncié mal, ya que Keith empezó a reírse más fuerte mientras se alejaba.

Y, desde entonces, ese ha sido nuestro juego.

Hemos estado 5 años compitiendo en las mismas categorías, encontrándonos siempre en los vestuarios, y diciéndonos frases irritantes para enfadar al otro. Ha sido siempre así, y ya se había convertido en una costumbre que no podíamos dejar de lado ni una sola vez.

Por eso, aquella vez que Keith no había aparecido, me sentía totalmente descolocado. Y algo dolido.

* * *

“¿Por qué has tardado tanto?”

Hunk, mi mejor amigo y entrenador, me esperaba fuera de las duchas con los brazos cruzados.

Ha sido mi entrenador desde hace más de dos años. Es poco, pero lo suficiente para que conectáramos. Él era una persona muy importante para mí y, de no ser por él, no hubiera aguantado en todas las horas bajas que tuve. Cuando me caía, él me levantaba. Siempre que le necesitaba, él me tendía la mano.

“Ya sabes qué estaba haciendo.”

“Lance, no insistas, no vendrá”

Le miré algo dolido. Hunk suspiró.

“No me malinterpretes, no es que no quiero que venga, sino que los coreanos están en otro vestuario, no vais a coincidir, aunque quisierais.”

“Oh…” suspiré decepcionado.

Puede que fuera algo iluso al creer que iba a encontrarme con él, pero de verdad que tenía esperanzas.

“respeto que sea una tradición para vosotros, pero no te desanimes, ¿vale?”

“lo sé, lo sé” le respondí poniéndome la camisa.

Hunk me miró y me puso una mano en el hombro.

“Recuerda donde estás… esto es muy grande” me sonrió. “Estás en las Olimpiadas”

Hice una media sonrisa ante eso, pero luego no pude evitar reflexionar.

Tengo 20 años y, por edad, estas eran las primeras Olimpiadas que se me permitían participar… si me clasificaba, claro. Y lo hice. Participé en la competición nacional de mi país y gané. Me clasifiqué con un gran margen de diferencia con el resto de mis compañeros, de los cuales solo se clasificaron dos conmigo. Pero me daba igual. No era que no me importasen el resto, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Había hecho un gran camino hasta aquí. Toda mi vida se reducía a este momento.

Después de esa reflexión que pareció durar siglos, volví a mirar a Hunk y le sonreí con el corazón.

“Si, esto es muy grande”

* * *

El momento había llegado.

Faltaban pocos minutos para salir a la pista. Yo había revisado mi teléfono una última vez antes de salir, y todo eran mensajes de ánimo. Tenía las notificaciones llenas, pero solo me centré en contestar rápido los de mi familia y amigos más cercanos. Aunque no me detuve mucho tiempo. Quería tenía tener un tiempo a solas conmigo mismo antes de salir.

Lo que había dicho Hunk un rato antes era verdad. Esto era muy grande.

Ahí fuera estarían las cámaras de todas las televisiones de todo el mundo apuntándonos. Saldríamos en las televisiones de todos los países. Pasará lo que pasara, haríamos historia.

“Lance”

Hunk me puso una mano en el hombro.

“hace 15 años… ¿Te imaginabas que llegarías tan lejos?”

No pude evitar sonreír ante eso sin apartar la vista de la pista por la que saldríamos unos momentos después.

“Hace 15 años ni siquiera sabía si servía para algo más que para correr. Fui tozudo y decidí empeñarme en hacer esto, y me daba igual todo lo demás. No pensaba hacer un camino tan largo, pero… Una vez que empecé, no podía parar de avanzar.” le miré. “Y ahora, aquí me ves”

“Tu tozudez te ha llevado hasta aquí”.

Asentí, aun sin creérmelo. Un simple hobby de mi yo de 5 años me había convertido en nada más y nada menos que un atleta olímpico. Parece inverosímil, pero… es la realidad.

Nos avisaron que teníamos que empezar a salir en la pista y a mí me entró un escalofrío. Avancé y todo se volvió diferente. Noté como todo el mundo me miraba a mí y a mis compañeros. Normalmente me hubiera puesto excesivamente nervioso, pero la verdad es que esto me puso realmente eufórico.

“Miradme, ¡voy a hacer historia!” pensé.

Después de anunciar los nombres y las pistas de cada uno, algo se revolvió en mí. No solo porque esto se estaba volviendo muy real (que también), sino porque el destino había hecho que me colocara en la pista contigua en la que estaba el que había sido mi rival desde hace más de 5 años.

Keith y yo volvíamos a competir juntos.

Cruzamos miradas y ambos sonreímos. No sé si chulería, o simplemente alegría, pero la verdad es que no pudimos evitarlo.

“te ves muy bien” me dijo simplemente.

“Tú tampoco estás mal” le sonreí.

“Siento haberte abandonado en las duchas, seguro que tenías ganas de ver al corredor que quedará en primer lugar.”

No pude evitar reírme ante su comentario.

“No me ha hecho falta. Simplemente he tenido que mirar al espejo”

Esa vez, fue Keith el que se rio.

El resto de los corredores nos lanzaban miradas discretas. Seguro que se sorprendían al ver que nos conocíamos de antes. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, puede que se sorprendieran al ver que yo le hablaba en coreano y él en español, y aun así podíamos mantener una conversación normal.

Oímos la señal que os indicaba que debíamos colocarnos en posición y todos, al unísono, nos movimos. Colocamos las manos en el suelo y los pies en los topes. La carrera estaba por empezar.

**_… 3 …_ **

****

“¿estás listo para…. hacer historia conmigo?”

Su voz era casi como un susurro, pero sabía que lo hacía para que solo yo pudiera oírle. Le miré por el rabillo del ojo y luego volví a mirar al frente.

… **_2 …_**

****

“Por supuesto.” Le susurré en el mismo tono. “¿Lo estás tú?”

****

**_… 1 …_ **

****

“Siempre lo estoy.”

* * *

No recuerdo mucho de esa carrera, solo sé que después del chasquido de inicio, mi corazón estaba acelerado. No por los nervios, no por estar a punto de enfrentarme a la carrera de mi vida. Sino porque estaba feliz. Feliz porque, al fin y al cabo, estaba haciendo lo que más amaba. Y lo estaba haciendo junto a Keith, tal y como habíamos estado haciendo desde hacía ya 5 años. Era lo mismo de siempre. Pero, a la vez, todo era diferente.

Él y yo éramos diferentes a aquellos chavales que se encontraron en las duchas aquella vez. Seguíamos siendo rivales, pero había algo más. Nuestras miradas y la forma de vernos mutuamente cambiaron. Todo cambió desde las Olimpiadas. Lo que sentía era diferente y extraño, y no era capaz de definirlo.

Tal vez el atletismo no sea lo único que me apasione.


	18. 18. Nightmares

“No creo que pueda volver a dormir tranquilo.” 

La noche era oscura y aterradora para aquellos que habían visto y vivido miles de experiencias aterradoras en el espacio. Quienes sobrellevaron peor la situación fueron Keith y Lance, naturalmente. A pesar de poder permitirse el lujo de estar tranquilos en sus casas, sin nada que les preocupara, eso no era así. Keith, por ejemplo, tardaba muchísimo en dormirse, y se despertaba a la mínima. Cualquier sonido hacía que su cuerpo se tensara y se pusiera nervioso. Tenía la impresión de que tenía que estar alerta, que el peligro no había cesado, y que no podía dormir tranquilo.

Y en cuanto a Lance… había algo que le inquietaba por dentro. Ni el calor de su hogar que tanto había añorado durante tanto tiempo le había deshecho de esa extraña sensación que tenía. Sentía como si todo lo malo no hubiese acabado. Como si no tuviera el derecho de estar tranquilo aun habiendo ganado la batalla. Como si… no tuviera derecho a estar feliz.

Algunos días las pesadillas eran tan intensas que era habitual para él despertarse agitado y sudando. A veces acompañado de algún grito, lo que hacía que más de uno en su casa se levantara asustado y preocupado. Aunque, con el paso de los días, su familia se acabó acostumbrando a sus pesadillas en mitad de la noche. El estado de preocupación que tenían por Lance no había cambiado, pero ya no les venía de nuevo.

De entre su familia, a quien más le afectó esta situación fue a su hermano Marco. Compartir habitación con Lance no debía ser fácil, en ocasiones era él el que se quedaba hablando con Lance después de cada pesadilla, quien le preguntaba qué había pasado, o quien le contaba cualquier tontería para que no pensara en lo que acababa de soñar. De entre todos sus hermanos, él no era precisamente el más atento y cariñoso. Casi desde siempre se habían enfadado, peleado, chinchado y gastado bromas entre ellos. En algunas ocasiones se aliaban entre ellos para gastárselas a otros. Si Lance hacia alguna trastada, la gran mayoría de veces eran influencia de su hermano. Pero, naturalmente, la bronca se la llevaban los dos.

Sin embargo, era de fiar. Nunca le fallaba, y escuchaba siempre a Lance cuando tenía un problema. Y ahora, con el tema de las pesadillas, aún más.

Pero Lance odiaba esto. Odiaba despertar y preocupar a sus padres y hermanos. E incluso a sus sobrinos, que tenían el sueño increíblemente pesado. Lo odiaba a muerte y cada vez la angustia era mayor, hasta el punto de que ya se resistía a irse a la cama.

Una noche, Lance había llegado a su límite.

Aquella noche, la pesadilla había sido realmente desgarradora. No había gritado, pero le había hecho despertarse con toda la cara empapada por las lágrimas. El corazón le iba a mil, y le tomó varios minutos calmarse. Giró la cabeza y, para su tranquilidad, vio que su hermano seguía durmiendo. Le alivió no haberle despertado esa noche, ya que las dos noches anteriores si lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, esa aparente tranquilidad no solucionó la angustia que tenía en su pecho. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, se levantó de la cama y, procurando no hacer ruido, se puso los zapatos, una chaqueta y se fue de casa. Tenía tantas ganas de huir que ni siquiera se preocupó de vestirse y se fue con el pijama puesto.

Ya no le importaba.

Sus pies le hicieron vaguear por las calles a oscuras sin rumbo durante horas. Algunas calles y callejones le hicieron estremecerse, ya que solían aparecer en sus sueños, siendo escenario de brutales asesinatos, entre otras barbaridades. En cuanto pasaba cerca de algunos de esos lugares, aceleraba el paso, aterrorizado. Estaba tan asustado que podría decir que casi tenía tanto miedo en la realidad como en sus sueños.

Después de un buen rato andando, se dio cuenta que inconscientemente se había dirigido a una casa que él conocía muy bien. No porque hubiera ido varias veces, sino porque sabía quién vivía ahí. Dudó muchísimo si llamar a la puerta o no, dado la hora que era, y porque no sabía si estaría despierto.

En medio de la oscuridad, algo se le apareció de repente. Era grande, y parecía enfadado, pues se oía un gruñido que venía de aquella sombra. Lance se cayó al suelo del susto y se iba apartando poco a poco, pero la bestia desconocida se acercaba cada vez más. Tragó saliva del miedo hasta que, por fin, se dio cuenta de que reconocía ese sonido. Levantó las manos en señal de paz y sonrió.

“Cosmo, tranquilo, soy yo.”

Cosmo, el lobo espacial de Keith, salió de entre las sombras y se dejó ver. Al reconocer a Lance, dejó de gruñir y empezó a mover la cola de la emoción, se acercó a él y le lamió toda la cara. Lance empezó a reír, un poco fuerte, a causa de las cosquillas.

“¡Para!” decía entre risas. “Vamos a despertar a todo el mundo”

Lance no podía quitárselo de encima. En medio de ese espectáculo, una voz externa le llamó la atención.

“¿Lance?”

Un adormilado Keith se había asomado por la ventana al sentirse atraído por el sonido que estaba oyendo fuera. Lance se dio cuenta que al final había pasado lo que no quería que pasara: despertar a Keith.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” dijo, en un tono que era a medias entre susurro y grito, no quería despertar a su madre, pero quería que Lance le oyera.

“Esto, yo…”

Lance se rascó la nuca, buscando una excusa posible a su presencia allí. Se dio cuenta entonces de uno de los inconvenientes de presentarse allí sin avisar: que tendría que dar explicaciones. Pero, al parecer, no le hizo falta explicación alguna para que Keith entendiera lo que pasaba.

“Anda, sube”

Antes de que Lance pudiera decir nada, Keith le hizo un gesto a Cosmo para que le transportara a su habitación. Una vez recuperado del shock (Lance no se acababa de acostumbrar a la teletransportación de Cosmo), se sentó en la cama de Keith, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Keith cerró la ventana y las cortinas, pero encendió la luz de la lamparita de noche para verle bien y se sentó a su lado en silencio.

“Otra pesadilla, ¿no?” supuso.

Lance asintió en silencio.

“ya no sé… que hacer” su voz era como un susurro. “he hablado con mi familia, con un psicólogo, he hecho lo posible para que no pensar en ello… pero no sirve de nada.”

Keith le puso una mano en el hombro, no sabía que decirle para ayudarle, pero empezaba a sentirse realmente impotente.

“Hoy ha sido realmente dolorosa.” Continuó. “No he podido evitar sentir el impulso de salir de casa y empezar a andar. Andar sin rumbo… hasta que los pies me condujeron a aquí”

Inconscientemente, buscó la mano que tenía en su hombro y entrelazó los dedos con la suya.

“Siento haberte molestado a ti también, pero…. No sabía dónde más ir”

“No tienes que disculparte por haber venido hasta aquí.” Le miró. “sea la hora que sea, esté haciendo lo que sea que esté haciendo… sabes que, cuando me necesites, ahí estaré.”

Lance sintió como sus mejillas le ardían. Nunca habían acordado que tenían una relación formalmente, pero actuaban como si la tuvieran. Los besos, los abrazos y las caricias eran muy habituales en ellos. Pero, a pesar de ello, Lance había rechazado en numerosas ocasiones quedarse a dormir en casa de Keith. No porque no quisiera, sino porque tenía miedo. Ya había molestado a mucha gente con sus pesadillas, y lo último que quería era molestar a Keith.

Y, por eso, le sabia realmente mal haber ido a su casa y haberle despertado.

“Sé que…. No te gusta mucho la idea, pero… ¿te apetece dormir aquí? A lo mejor, estando en un sitio distinto, te ayuda un poco”

Lance le miró a los ojos.

Normalmente le hubiera dicho que no, pero lo cierto es que estaba tan agotado y fastidiado que sabía que esa era la última opción que le quedaba por probar. Asintió con un poco de vergüenza.

Keith le miró y sonrió un poco.

“Te ofrecería un pijama, pero no te hace falta.”

Lance no entendía a que venía esa frase, pero se miró la ropa que llevaba puesta y abrió los ojos. Se acababa de dar cuenta que había andado así por toda la calle hasta ahí, y que Keith le había visto en ese aspecto. Se puso rojo al instante.

“Mierda…. No me había dado cuenta”

Muerto de vergüenza, escondió su rostro en su pecho. Keith no pudo evitar reírse y enredar los dedos en su pelo. Aprovechó esta posición para abrazarle y atraerle hasta la cama para quedarse los dos tumbados y abrazados. Se metieron entre las sábanas, y Keith aprovechó para acariciarle el hombro con suavidad.

“intenta dormir y no pensar en nada, ¿sí?”

Lance asintió y los dos intentaron dormir sin decir nada más. 

* * *

La primera noche que durmieron juntos fue más tranquila de lo que pensaron.

Keith, como era normal, tardó mucho más que Lance en dormirse. Normalmente le pasaba, pero esta vez tenía un motivo más para estar alerta: quería asegurarse de que Lance estaba bien. Las pesadillas no acosaron a su novio por una vez en mucho tiempo, aunque sí que vio como Lance se removía un poco, pero en seguida se tranquilizaba. Era como si estar en los brazos de Keith actuara como remedio para alejar las pesadillas de él.

Cuando se aseguró que Lance iba a estar bien, se relajó y se durmió al fin.

Se despertaron y, después de enfrentarse a la incómoda situación de cruzarse con la madre de Keith al salir de la habitación, Lance se despidió de Keith y se fue a su casa.

Cuando Lance regresó a su casa, tuvo que lidiar con el enfado de sus padres por haberse marchado sin dar explicación. Acabó derrumbándose y confesándoles que estaba al límite, que ya no podía más con las pesadillas y que necesitaba despejarse. A pesar del enfado inicial, su familia le comprendió y entendió a la perfección. Ellos habían visto de primera mano su sufrimiento, y más de uno se imaginaba que algún día llegaría a su límite. Por eso, no se lo tuvieron en cuenta.

Cuando por fin convenció a toda su familia que no había pasado nada entre Keith y él, se fue a su cuarto para relajarse y estar tranquilo. Mientras valoraba si vestirse o dejarse el pijama puesto un poco más, se dio cuenta que tenía un papel en el bolsillo del pantalón.

“Qué raro” se extrañó. “Eso no estaba ahí”

Abrió el papel, estupefacto y vio en él algo que no se esperaba en absoluto: era un dibujo de un atrapasueños, mecido por el viento. Debajo, había escritas las palabras:

“esto te ayudará a dormir mejor. Ponlo al lado de tu mesita de noche y ya verás como todo va a ir bien. Y, si no es así, puedes acudir a mí cuando quieras.”

Lance sonrió enternecido. No solo por las palabras que le había dedicado Keith en esa nota, sino porque había sido capaz de darle una sorpresa como esa poniéndole un papel en el bolsillo sin que se diera cuenta. Mientras se planteaba cuando, o en qué momento había podido colocarle dicho papel, le hizo caso y puso el atrapasueños al lado de su mesita de noche. 

Y, después de aquel día, Lancé dejó de tener pesadillas. 


	19. 19. Beach

“¿Es… en serio?”

Keith no podía creer lo que Lance le estaba diciendo.

Llevaban saliendo muchos años, y viviendo juntos desde hacía unos meses, así que la relación de ambos estaba más que consolidada. Todos estaban acostumbrados a verles juntos, y les gustaba que se mostraran tan felices. A pesar de que cada uno de ellos tenia sus gustos e intereses, también hacían un montón de cosas juntos. Pero Keith no estaba preparado para hacer lo que Lance le estaba ofreciendo.

“¿Quieres que vaya contigo… A Cuba?”

Lance asintió y le cogió de la mano.

“Bueno, conmigo y con toda mi familia.” Sonrió. “Hacia mucho que no hacíamos nuestro viaje anual a Cuba, y por fin volvemos a ir este año. Y, además, mi padre dice que te vengas, si quieres”

“pero, yo…” se rascó la nuca. “seré una molestia”

“¡tonterías! Si vienen la mujer y los hijos de mi hermano. En resumen, vamos toda la tropa.”

Keith se rio y le miró a los ojos.

“Keith, ¿Qué problema hay?” le dijo. “Hemos ido de viaje antes”

“sí, pero…” suspiró “me da miedo irme tan lejos.”

Lance hizo una mueca ante eso y a Keith le dio un pinchazo en el corazón. Sin duda, había dicho algo que a Lance no le había sentado muy bien.

“lo… siento.” Le tocó la mejilla. “no quería decir que está muy lejos. Es tu tierra natal, y se nota que la echas de menos. Fui un insensible, perdón”

Lance pudo ver verdadero arrepentimiento en sus ojos, así que no se lo tuvo en cuenta. Aunque parecieran una pareja perfecta, sí que tenían momentos complicados en los que uno de los dos decía una frase que no le sentaba muy bien al otro. Tardaron un tiempo en entender que era lo que gustaba al otro y que no.

“¿Nunca has hecho un viaje tan largo?”

“te diría que no, pero te recuerdo que hemos estado años flotando en el espacio”

Ambos se rieron, intentando dejar atrás el mal rollo de antes.

“Si te vienes conmigo prometo cuidarte muy bien.” Sonrió.

“¿Tu cuidarme a mí? Miedo me das”

Entre risas, se besaron con ternura. Keith le dijo que lo sentía un par de veces más, y Lance negaba con la cabeza, restándole importancia. 

A partir de ese momento, Keith pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo conocer sitios nuevos.

* * *

“Madre mía que guapo estas.”

Keith se había probado un bañador que se había comprado mientras hacían la maleta para el viaje.

“¿te gusta?” se miró al espejo. “Nunca he tenido que llevar uno, así que no se si está bien.”

“Claro, cualquier bañador está bien. Si sirven para lo mismo” le miró de arriba abajo. “pero ese te queda particularmente genial.”

Keith le sonrió y ambos se sonrojaron.

“Oye, ¿y qué es eso de que nunca has tenido que llevar uno?” le miró mientras sacaba ropa de su armario. “¿Tu padre nunca fue contigo a la playa?”

“Creo… que no.” Intentó hacer memoria. “Pero ¿sabes? Conservo pocos recuerdos de cuando estaba con mi padre, y no recuerdo haber ido con él alguna vez, ni a una playa ni a una piscina. Así que…”

Se encogió de hombros y Lance hizo una mueca. Pensó que tal vez no había sido muy buena idea haberle sacado ese tema. Keith se dio cuenta de sus preocupaciones y se acercó a él. Le puso una mano en la espalda.

“No pongas esa cara.” Keith le miró con una sonrisa. “sabes que no me importa hablarte de mi padre. Fue parte de mi vida, aunque por poco tiempo, pero lo fue. Ahora tengo a mi madre y a Cosmo. Y sé que mi padre está ahí con nosotros. No es necesario que esté físicamente para notarlo.”

Sus palabras fueron algo consoladoras, pero Lance siguió sintiendo algo de dolor por Kieth.

“¿seguro que… no pasa nada si te vienes con mi familia?” le miró. “Ya sabes cómo son… son algo… agotadores.”

“¿bromeas?” sonrió. “me llevo genial con ellos. A tus padres les caigo genial, y tus sobrinos me adoran. Y con tus hermanos tengo mucha confianza.”

Lance asintió, admitiendo que tenía razón. Pero, aun así, seguía estando algo preocupado.

“pero… te entiendo. Yo también… estoy algo preocupado por un tema de este viaje.”

“¿Qué ocurre?”

“es que… ¿No pasara nada si se nota a kilómetros que no he ido nunca a la playa?”

Lance pestañeó.

“Claro que no, ¿Por qué?”

Keith suspiró y se quitó la camisa.

“Mírame a mí, y luego mírate a ti. Se nota quien ha ido a la playa toda su vida y quien ni la ha pisado.” Suspiró. “Estoy tan pálido que parezco un vampiro.”

Lance le miró unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Keith le giró la cara, totalmente avergonzado. Lance le abrazó por detrás, como solía hacer Keith con él, y le dio un suave mordisco en el cuello.

“Serás un vampiro pero me gusta cuando me muerdes.”

Keith cogió aire, intentando autocontrolarse, pero no le sirvió de nada. Al final, se tiró encima de Lance y ambos cayeron en la cama, justo encima de la ropa.

“Una palabra más, y te mostraré de verdad como este vampiro puede morderte”

Lance sonrió lascivamente y Keith se contagió.

“uy, estoy aterrado”

* * *

Pocos días después, emprendieron el viaje.

Keith y Lance llegaron al aeropuerto con prisas y algo sofocados. Y no era para menos, ya que estaban todos esperándoles.

“Llegáis tarde.” Gruñó Verónica. “menos mal que tenemos que estar dos horas antes, así que aún hay tiempo.”

“le dije que se arreglara a tiempo, pero creedme, ha sido inútil.” Suspiró Keith.

“te creemos”

Keith no pudo evitar reírse mientras de que Lance les dedicaba una mueca a sus hermanos. Dejó en el suelo a sus sobrinos, que habían saltado a sus brazos al verle, y se dirigió a sus padres.

“¿nos vamos ya?”

Asintieron y emprendieron el camino con las maletas a los mostradores de facturación y, poco a poco, facturaron las maletas de todos.

Después, pasaron por el control del aeropuerto, casi sin problemas, aunque a Lance tuvieron que cachearle porque pensaban que llevaba algo sospechoso, cuando solo era el cinturón que se le había olvidado de quitárselo.

Volvió a donde estaba su familia, algo avergonzado y siendo la mofa de sus hermanos.

“Pringao, siempre te pasa lo mismo”

Les mandó a paseo con una media sonrisa y siguieron andando hasta la puerta de embarque. Lance caminaba al lado de Keith, y le cogió de la mano.

“Ojalá me hubieras cacheado tú en su lugar”, le susurró en un tono que solo él podía oír.

Lance se llevó un mini codazo que le hizo sobresaltarse. A causa de eso, les dio la risa tonta, y nadie entendía por qué.

Mientras hacían tiempo antes de embarcar, Keith y Lance miraron un par de tiendas dentro del aeropuerto, y el resto se quedaban en las sillas esperando.

“¿estás bien? Pareces distraído.”

Keith se había perdido en su mundo mientras se imaginaba como seria Cuba. Siempre había oído hablar del lugar donde nació su novio, pero no era consciente de que, en poco tiempo, lo vería con sus propios ojos.

“Ah, si.” Le dijo con una sonrisa. “Solo que he caído en que por fin podré conocer el lugar del que siempre me has hablado”

Lance asintió y le cogió de la mano.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensaban, y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban sentados en el avión, listos para despegar.

El vuelo fue bastante tranquilo. Cuatro horas de vuelo no eran nada para Lance, ya que había hecho este viaje un montón de veces, pero para Keith se le hizo eterno. Intentó leer, escuchar música, mirar por la ventana, dormir… pero siempre había un punto en el que estaba inquieto y aburrido.

“Lance.” Le llamó la atención.

“por última vez, Keith.” se quitó los auriculares. “Aún quedan un par de horas. Relájate y tómatelo con calma”

“¿Con más calma, aún?” le miró algo sorprendido. “Creo que no me había aburrido tanto desde que me contaste todo tu historial amoroso”

Verónica, que estaba justo al lado de Lance en el avión, se atragantó con el agua al escuchar esa frase. Intentó no reír, pero fue inútil, y Lance le dedicó una mirada asesina. Ella movió las cejas de forma pícara para intentar enfadarle. Lance, enfurruñado, le dio un codazo para que parara de mirarle así, y ella le respondió con una colleja fuerte. Lance se rebotó y empezaron a pelearse con pequeños golpes y collejas. Los golpes no eran especialmente fuertes, pero tampoco eran suaves. No era la primera vez que se peleaban así, y sabían dónde poner los límites para no hacerse daño entre ellos. Visto desde fuera, parecían un par de niños.

Keith miró el espectáculo con una sonrisa en la cara, justo cuando el padre de Lance se giró para mirarles con expresión seria.

“O paráis o me vais a oír.” Les dijo. “Sois adultos, comportaos.”

Ambos cesaron esa tonta pelea con una mueca y una sonrisa. Su padre puso los ojos en blanco, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada cómplice a Keith, como si le estuviera dando ánimos por todo lo que tenia que aguantar al tener a Lance de novio.

Keith no pudo parar de reírse, esa familia era realmente única.

* * *

Por fin, un par de horas después, que a Keith le parecieron más de 10, el avión empezó a descender. Keith pudo experimentar como las nubes se disiparon de su vista y se abrió paso una isla en medio del mar.

Keith se quedó fascinado, y no apartó la mirada durante casi todo el aterrizaje. No era la primera vez que viajaba en avión, pero esa vez tenía un significado especial. Por fin, todas las imágenes que Lance le había metido en su mente de cómo era el país donde nació se materializarían. Por fin Keith estaba en Cuba. 

Le tiró de la manga a Lance y le señaló por la ventana. Lance sonrió, no porque por fin estaba viendo su tierra natal de nuevo, sino porque la ilusión que veía en los ojos de Keith era de lo más autentico.

Los minutos pasaron, y por fin notaron el contacto de las ruedas en el suelo. El corazón de ambos empezó a latir con fuerza. El avión empezó a frenar poco a poco hasta que estuvo completamente parado. Mientras todos aplaudían y algunos suspiraban de alivio, Keith no le quitó ojo a la ventana. La primera imagen que tenia de ese país desconocido para él era que hacia muy ben tiempo. El sol era el más brillante que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Mientras estaba distraído mirando por la ventana. Lance le cogió de la mano y entrelazó los dedos con él. Keith le miró para ver a un resplandeciente Lance, con una sonrisa más brillante que el propio sol.

“Bienvenido a Cuba”

* * *

Mientras esperaban a que salieran las maletas, Keith y Lance fueron al baño con extrema urgencia.

“Dios mío” bufó Lance al salir. “Pensé que explotaba.”

Keith le miró haciendo una media sonrisa mientras que se lavaban las manos.

“Eso te pasa por no ir al baño en el avión.”

“Eh, que tú tampoco fuiste” le miró. “Además, sabes que odio los baños de los aviones. Son estrechos, están sucios, huelen mal y siempre me asusto cuando tiro de la cadena.”

Ambos se rieron mientras salían del baño y se fueron hacia donde estaba su familia esperando por las maletas. 

“Así que… esto es La Habana, ¿eh?”

Lance asintió con una sonrisa mientras miraban por las paredes de cristal del aeropuerto.

“Si… hacía mucho que no venía. Se echa de menos.” Le miró. “pero Varadero es mucho mejor.”

Lance se hinchó el pecho con orgullo. Keith se rio.

“Seguro que ambas ciudades tienen su encanto” se encogió de hombros “pero supongo que se suele tener una especie de “cariño especial” hacia el lugar de donde naces por encima de otras cosas”.

Lance le miró sopesando lo que había dicho. Después de un rato pensando, sonrió con cariño.

“Pues sí, tienes razón.” Sonrió. “Cuando pienso en Varadero, solo me vienen recuerdos felices de cuando era pequeño.”

Le cogió de la mano.

“es por eso por lo que tenía muchas ganas de enseñarte esto”

Keith se sonrojó. Ambos se fundieron en un tierno y discreto beso, justo cuando les avisaron que las maletas habían comenzado a salir por la cinta.

* * *

“¡Por fin en casa!”

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al cruzar el umbral de la puerta por fin. Después de un viaje tan largo y pesado, solo querían llegar a casa. Incluso para la familia de Lance, que había realizado este viaje muchas veces durante muchos años.

Después de salir del aeropuerto en La Habana, tuvieron que coger un taxi que los llevara a todos para, por fin, llegar a su destino final: Varadero.

Por fin, unas horas después, Lance vislumbró la casa donde pasó casi toda su vida. Tuvo que morderse el labio por dentro para aguantarse las ganas de llorar. La había echado mucho de menos. Tanto, que nadie se lo podía imaginar.

A pesar de que la casa era bastante grande y había habitaciones suficientes si estuvieran en una situación normal, ahora eran muchos más. Por lo que, aunque no quisieran, tendrían que compartir habitaciones. A Lance y a Keith les tocó compartir habitación con el hermano de Lance, Marco. A ninguno de los tres les hacía mucha gracia, pero no tenían otra opción.

Keith se llevaba realmente genial con todos los miembros de la familia de Lance. Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y, desde casi el principio, Keith empezó a sentirse realmente a gusto en esa familia. Sin embargo, el no tener intimidad para dormir a solas no les hacía mucha gracia. Y, al parecer, su hermano opinaba lo mismo del hecho de dormir en la misma habitación que una parejita feliz.

“os aviso que como se os ocurra hacer algo y os oiga, me vengaré.” Le dijo a Lance cuando estuvieron solos.

“Tranquilo, esperaremos a que te duermas para poder hacer todo el ruido que queramos.”

Su hermano hizo una mueca de desagrado, y Lance no pudo evitar reírse.

Se instalaron todos en sus respectivas habitaciones e, inmediatamente, encargaron la cena. Un viaje tan largo no daría ganas a nadie para cocinar. Y menos si era para más de 10 personas.

Mientras esperaban, y para intentar distraerse un poco del _jetlag,_ pusieron en marcha la vieja consola que tenían en la casa. A todos les entró una ola de nostalgia al recordar cómo se pasaban horas y horas delante de la televisión sin soltar el mando. Propusieron jugar a una partida rápida de algún juego antiguo que tuvieran, pero lo que pretendía ser “un rato” se convirtió en horas y horas ininterrumpidas de inocentes peleas y un sinfín de risas.

Lance y Verónica volvieron a picarse entre ellos, y su padre tuvo que volver a llamarles la atención. Al ser regañados por segunda vez, ambos se miraron de forma cómplice antes de estallar en una carcajada que nadie más podía entender, pero no impidió que se contagiaran de esa inexplicable risa.

Su padre se les quedó mirando sin entender nada, y volvió a meterse en la cocina.

“Tus hijos están locos.” Le dijo a su esposa.

“pues anda que los tuyos”

Mientras ambos también compartieron un momento de risas, el timbre de la puerta les avisó que ya tenían la cena lista.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó, y Lance no podía estar más emocionado.

“¡sí, nos vamos a la playa!”

Keith no pudo evitar mirar con ternura como se emocionaba, mientras se quitaba la camisa del pijama y se ponía la camisa de playa.

“En serio, Keith, te va a encantar la playa.”

Keith no estaba tan convencido de ello, pero, por una vez decidió fiarse de Lance y creerle.

“Tendré que creerte. Nunca he estado en una”

Lance se dejó caer en la cama con una sonrisa de felicidad. Por fin volvería a ir a la playa que tanto había añorado, y no podía esconder su nerviosismo.

“por cierto, ¿Cómo son las playas de Cuba?”

“Son realmente preciosas” se incorporó. “Son de arena blanca y fina, con aguas casi transparentes.”

“¿¡De verdad!?”

“¡Claro!” sonrió. “Como dato curioso, estamos cerca de Las Bahamas, así que es normal que nuestras playas y las suyas se parezcan.”

“Guau, no lo sabía. Es realmente curioso.”

Acabaron de arreglarse y se sentaron en la cama de Lance, esperando que los avisaran.

“La playa de aquí de Varadero está considerada como una de las mejores playas de Cuba, algunos dicen que la mejor”

“y seguro que uno de ellos eres tú.”

Ambos se rieron, y Lance le cogió de la mano.

“Aunque…. La verdad es que no estaría tan emocionado de estar aquí si no fuera porque tu estás conmigo.”

“oh, vamos, no es para tanto.” Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con mucha suavidad “Seguro que te lo hubieses pasado bien sin mí”

Lance se rio y negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a él.

“No tienes ni idea… de cómo me mejoras la vida cuando estás conmigo.”

Keith solo pudo sonreír brevemente antes de que sus labios se juntaran. Se besaron durante un largo rato y, tras eso, no pudieron evitar abrazarse con cariño. Sus latidos se habían disparado y tenían que calmarse. Era curioso cómo, a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo juntos, aun no pudieran controlar sus corazones cuando se besaban o se abrazaban.

Por desgracia, justo oyeron la voz de la madre de Lance avisándolos de que ya estaban listos y que bajaran. Ambos soltaron un gruñido de decepción.

Deseaban que los momentos así fueran eternos.

* * *

Contrariamente a lo que Keith pensaba, se lo pasó realmente bien.

Una vez que cogieron sitio, Lance y sus hermanos se tiraron al agua sin pensarlo. Keith tardó un poco más en meterse, estaba demasiado ocupado observando la belleza de esa playa única, estaba maravillado por la forma en la que brillaban esas aguas casi cristalinas. Se dio cuenta entonces que Lance no mentía cuando decía que era una de las playas mas bonitas de todo Cuba.

Aun sintiendo unas ganas horribles de acompañarlos, nunca se había metido en el mar, así que fue avanzando poco a poco hasta quedarse al filo del agua. Una mini ola le cubrió los pies y le hizo darse cuenta de algo que Lance no le había dicho: el agua estaba muy fría. 

“¡Vamos, Keith, métete!” le gritó Lance desde donde estaba.

“¡está helada!”

“pero ¿qué dices? ¡No seas exagerado!”

Keith le sacó la lengua y fue metiéndose poco a poco. Cuando hizo el valiente gesto de meterse todo entero, su cuerpo sé estremeció por el frio. Lance se acercó nadando hacia donde estaba él.

“Si tienes mucho frio no hace falta que te metas entero” le miró y le pasó una mano por su pelo mojado. “Perdón, sé que a veces no soportas el frío”

Keith negó con la cabeza.

“No, si no se está tan mal” sonrió. “Además, ya me acostumbraré.”

Lance asintió y le señaló una roca que había un poco lejos de a donde ellos estaban.

“¿Quieres que nademos hasta allí?”

Keith aceptó esa sugerencia con una sonrisa y asintió. Fueron nadando hasta ese lugar con calma, pero sin demorarse mucho. Además, Keith sabía nadar, pero no solía hacerlo, así que iba a su ritmo. Nadaron juntos, uno al lado del otro, y charlando sobre sus cosas.

Al cabo de un buen rato, llegaron hasta la roca y se ayudaron a subir entre ellos. Una vez arriba, se quedaron sentados, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras admiraban el paisaje.

“es bonito, ¿eh?” dijo Lance al cabo de un rato de silencio.

Keith asintió, sin saber que decir al respecto. La belleza de aquella playa, de aquel paisaje, había sobrepasado todas las expectativas que Lance le había metido en su cabeza. Varadero era tan hermoso que ni tenía palabras para describirlo.

“Así que…. ¿Aquí es donde te criaste”

Lance asintió, mirándole a los ojos. Keith también le miró.

“Ahora lo entiendo todo...”

Lance no entendió a que se refería, pero, inexplicablemente, sintió como si su corazón se derretía.

Volvieron a fundirse en un tierno y profundo beso. Beso que, esta vez, no fue interrumpido por nadie.

* * *

Después de un día entero en la playa, en la que todos estuvieron nadando, jugando en la arena, y a veces relajándose, volvieron a casa. Había sido un día intenso, pero muy enérgico. Algunos se resistieron a abandonar la playa a pesar de que ya estaba empezando a atardecer. Solo fueron convencidos con la promesa de que volverían al día siguiente.

Keith admitió que el día se le había hecho corto. Había disfrutado del primer día de playa de toda su vida. Y, lo mejor, es que estaba en buena compañía. Después de haberse duchado y cenado, Lance le convenció para ir a pasear por la noche al lado de la playa.

“¿otra vez?” le miró, extrañado “estoy muerto, Lance”

“lo sé, y yo también. Pero me apetece muchísimo” le cogió de la mano. “Venga…por favor”

Lance le puso ojos de cordero y Keith no pudo negarse. Mientras Keith buscaba su chaqueta, vio de reojo como Lance rebuscaba algo en su maleta y se guardaba algo en el bolsillo. En ese momento no le dio importancia y siguió a lo suyo.

Se despidieron de su familia y se fueron a pasear.

La luna era realmente hermosa. Se reflejaba con una belleza increíble sobre las tranquilas aguas de aquella playa de Varadero.

Keith y Lance se sentaron en una roca que había en la arena y contemplaron esa bonita estampa nocturna. Desde que llegaron, parecía que era lo único hacían. Pero no les importaba. Ambos se sentían realmente a gusto estando juntos y relajándose, contemplando con sus propios ojos la belleza de lo que tenían delante. Para Keith era algo nuevo. Incluso Lance, que se había criado en esa playa, que la había visto miles de veces, no podía dejar de mirarla.

“Definitivamente…” dijo Lance. “este sitio tiene algo mágico.”

“Si… es realmente… encantador.” Sonrió

“Estoy tan… feliz”

Keith le miró. Aunque le había dicho miles de veces que amaba ese lugar, inexplicablemente, esa frase tenía un tono muy distinto. No sabía el que... pero le transmitía algo. Lance dejó de estar apoyado en su hombro, como estaba antes, para mirarle a los ojos con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

“Estoy en mi lugar favorito…. con mi persona favorita” Le miró en los ojos. “Y por eso… quiero hacer esto”

Después de decir eso, Lance le cogió de la mano a Keith y le invitó a levantarse de la roca. Una vez que estaban de pie, Lance se sacó algo del bolsillo y se puso de rodillas. Keith pestañeó varias veces antes de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

“Keith… te quiero” empezó a decir, con la voz que le temblaba. “Nunca… he sentido esto. Te amo. Y quiero… compartirlo todo contigo”

Abrió la cajita negra y un precioso pero discreto anillo apareció en su interior. Keith abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba sorprendido y todavía en shock.

“Y la prueba está en que eres la primera y única persona en el mundo a la que le he querido enseñar el lugar donde nací, la playa y la casa donde crecí… eres la primera persona en el mundo a la que he querido enseñarle esto… Y no me arrepiento. Eres parte de mi… Y quiero que lo sigas siendo.”

Keith sintió como se le humedecían los ojos, y Lance se contagió también. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón iba a mil.

“¿Quieres…?”

Lance no pudo terminar la frase. Tenia la voz demasiado temblorosa, y tenía las lágrimas que le cubrían la cara y los ojos. Keith no pudo mas y se puso de rodillas, para estar a su nivel. Le cogió de las mejillas con sus manos, que también le temblaban a horrores. Se acercó a él y, cuando le tuvo a pocos centímetros, le susurró:

“Sería tonto…si dijera que no”

Esas fueron sus únicas palabras. Volvieron a besarse, pero ese beso era totalmente distinto a todos los que se habían dado hasta ahora. Tenia un aire especial, y hacia que sus corazones se aceleraran de forma especial también. En ese momento, no había nada que pudiera deshacerlos de esa felicidad y de ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Y no era para menos.

Estaban prometidos.

* * *

Volvieron a la casa y no le comentaron nada a nadie. Escondieron los anillos con las mangas de las chaquetas. Iban a contárselo, obviamente, pero ambos habían acordado no hacerlo en ese momento. Esa noche era solo para ellos. 

Al día siguiente, cuando su familia lo supo, algunos no pudieron esconder las lágrimas de felicidad. Lance, de nuevo, volvió a contagiarse. No dejaron de felicitar a la feliz pareja durante todo el día, y parte del siguiente. Keith y Lance no pudieron dejar de sonreír y sentir que el corazón les iba a explotar durante el resto de los días que duró el viaje. 

Una vez que volvieron a casa, les tocó decírselo al resto de amigos y familiares. No hubo ni uno solo que no se alegrara enormemente por ellos. Y, en cuanto pudieron, empezaron a planear la boda.

Después de casarse, y con el paso de los años, las visitas de Keith y Lance a Cuba se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes. Llegaron a visitarla mínimo una vez al año, y siempre en verano. Y, a veces, volvían para Año Nuevo. Lance no tenía que insistir mucho para convencer a Keith ya que, después de todo, era Keith el que sacaba el tema.

Así que, con el tiempo, Varadero se convirtió también en el lugar favorito de Keith.


	20. 20. Dancing

A Lance no le avergonzaba admitir que le volvía loco el cuerpo de Keith. No solo en lo más íntimo, sino que, para él, era como una obra de arte a la que no tenía reparos de observar sin discreción. Siempre había dicho que le parecía una obra esculpida por los mismos dioses.

Le gustaba verle caminar, sentarse, levantarse… hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento. Después de varios años juntos y de prometerse, decidieron empezar a vivir en pareja, lo que hacía que Lance pudiera observarle a casi cualquier hora del día. Sin embargo, a pesar de verle en casi cualquier momento, había una acción en concreto que nunca le había visto hacer: bailar.

Lance se imaginaba que un cuerpo tan perfectamente esculpido como el suyo debía de verse perfectamente bien bailando. No paraba de fantasear con el tema y soñar con el día en el que su uniera a Lance en sus bailes matutinos mientras preparaba el desayuno.

El problema era que Keith odiaba bailar. O eso decía él.

Siempre que sacaban el tema del baile, Keith intentaba no participar mucho en el tema y dejar que Lance dominara la conversación. Y en las ocasiones en las que Lance bailaba en casa y le invitaba a unirse, fruncía el ceño, y le decía que no. Pero, a pesar de sus negativas, Lance nunca dejaba de intentarlo.

* * *

Lance se despertó un día y empezó su rutina de cada mañana. Se quitó la mascarilla que se ponía para dormir y luego se lavó la cara con abundante agua. Mientras preparaba el desayuno, puso una lista de reproducción que tenía creada específicamente para cuando hiciera cosas como cocinar o lavar los platos.

Lance, definitivamente, no podía pasar un día sin ponerse música y bailar mientras hacia otras cosas. Le encantaba mover el esqueleto, cosa que Keith no acababa de entender. No entendía como alguien podía escuchar música mientras realizaba otras tareas, cuando él creía que, si hacías algo como cocinar, tenías que ponerle concentración a lo que estuvieras haciendo y no poner nada de fondo que te pudiera distraer. Siempre que le venía hacer el tonto en la cocina, solo suspiraba mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Y ese día no era una excepción.

“¡Buenos días!”

Lance no dejaba de mover el cuerpo al ritmo de la música mientras hacia las tortitas para él y para Keith.

“Buenas” suspiró. “¿Puedes apagar eso?”

“No.” Le dijo con una sonrisa y le cogió del brazo suavemente. “Vamos, ¡únete!”

“No quiero.” le apartó el brazo suavemente.

Lance hizo pucheros cuando Keith le apagó la música y suspiró.

“¡Oh, vamos! No me mires así” Keith le contestó. “Sabes que no me gusta bailar”

Lance arqueó una ceja.

“Keith… estamos prometidos” le miró. “Y en la boda tendremos que bailar sí o sí. ¿Eres consciente de ello?”

“No si suprimo el primer baile de la organización de la boda” sonrió con un toque de maldad.

Lance le miro y le giró la cara, enfurruñado. Decidió centrarse solo en hacer las tortitas en vez de seguir conversando con Keith. Keith vio que se había callado de repente y suspiró.

“Vamos, vamos, no te enfades.” Le sonrió y le abrazó por detrás. “sabes que es broma. Y sabes que realmente me gustaría bailar contigo en nuestra boda, pero es que… Realmente, no me gusta bailar. Ni siquiera se me da bien.”

Lance hizo una mueca. Keith sabía que tendría que hacer algo más que eso para que Lance dejara de estar enfurruñado. Le abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en el cuello.

“Vamos… intentaré aprender a bailar para la boda, pero no te prometo nada… ¿te parece bien?”

Lance se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Keith suspiró, sabiendo que, tal y como era Lance, su enfado podría durar horas. Afortunadamente, acabó dirigiéndole la palabra en cuanto Keith exclamó lo realmente deliciosas que estaban las tortitas.

* * *

Pocos días después, Lance volvió del trabajo algo cansado y desanimado. Había hecho un montón de papeleo en el Galaxy Garrison, pero no había llegado ni a la mitad de lo que se proponía, así que ya se hacía a la idea de que el día siguiente sería igual o más pesado que ese.

Además, no quería admitirlo, pero la conversación con Keith le había desanimado un poco. Él se había hecho muchas ilusiones con poder bailar con Keith en su boda, pero el hecho de que Keith rechazara esa posibilidad, y que incluso bromeara con suspender el baile, no le gustaba mucho. Obviamente, quería a Keith, y si a él no le gustaba algo, lo respetaría. Pero, aun así, era un sueño que Lance se resistía a dejarlo ir.

Llegó al porche de su casa, y se disponía a sacar sus llaves, pero algo le llamó la atención. Se oía algo de dentro. El primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza fue que había entrado un ladrón y estaba robándoles en ese mismo momento. Pero, unos segundos después, mientras Lance entraba en pánico pensando en qué hacer, o si llamar a la policía o a Keith, ese ruido empezó a hacérsele familiar.

Era… ¿música?

Lance se quedó extrañado al reconocer una de las canciones que más escuchaba por las mañanas mientras preparaba el desayuno de ambos. Lo más razonable para él era pensar que se había olvidado de apagar la música. Aunque, era extraño, Lance juraría haberla apagado. Y, además, siendo la hora que era, Keith ya hubiera vuelto de trabajar, y era raro que no se hubiera apresurado en apagarla, con lo mucho que odiaba sus canciones. Al meter la llave en la cerradura, se dio cuenta que no estaba echado el cerrojo. Es decir, que Keith estaba en casa. Entonces… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lance decidió meterse en casa de una vez y acabar con esa incertidumbre. Pero lo que vio dentro le desconcertó aún más.

Allí, de pie en la cocina, se encontró a con su prometido, moviendo el cuerpo con bastante soltura al ritmo de una de las canciones favoritas de Lance. este se le quedó mirando un buen rato, sin creerse muy bien lo que estaba viendo, antes de dejar la bolsa en el suelo. No podía creerse que, al fin estuviera viendo ese cuerpo que tanto amaba moverse de esa manera.

A pesar del volumen de la música, Keith oyó el ruido de la bolsa de Lance y se giró. Cuando se dio cuenta que era él, se sobresaltó y corrió a apagar la música. En cuanto lo hizo, Keith le apartó la mirada, totalmente sonrojado.

“Q-Que pronto has venido hoy… d-deberías haberme avisado que llegabas antes.” dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Lance ignoró lo que le acababa de decir Keith (ya que, de hecho, llegaba mas tarde que de costumbre) y se acercó a él.

“¡Keith!”

La exclamación de Lance le sobresaltó un poco y levantó la vista. Se encontró de lleno con un sonriente lance, que le miraba con los brazos abiertos de admiración.

“¿Q-Que?”

“¡Si que sabes bailar!” exclamó entusiasmado.

Keith suspiró. Temía que Lance le pillara y tuvieran que tener esa misma discusión otra vez.

“Lance, oye...”

“¿Por qué no me lo contaste?” le miró y su expresión cambió. “pensé que habíamos quedado en ser sincero el uno con el otro.”

“No es eso…”

“¿Por qué me mientes y me dices que no sabes bailar cuando sí que sabes?”

Keith no sabía que decir. Se sentía culpable al habérselo ocultado todo este tiempo, pero era por una buena razón. Keith le puso la mano en su mejilla de forma tierna y cariñosa. Suspiró con una media sonrisa, que a Lance le pareció algo triste. 

“Lo siento…” le dijo. “no te dije nada porque no quería que pareciera una tontería, pero… a mi bailar me da… mucha inseguridad. No me gusta que el resto de las personas me vean, porque siento que me juzgan por cada movimiento que hago. Es como si me sintiera el centro de atención, y que se burlaran de mí. Me gusta bailar, pero… para mí mismo.”

Lance entendió y sintió todas y cada una de las palabras que le decía Keith, y empezó a sentir mucha lástima por toda aquella situación. Además, se sentía culpable. A pesar de que conocía a Keith con la palma de su mano, que llevaban muchos años juntos, y que estaban a punto de compartir toda una vida juntos, no había sido capaz de detectar ese sentimiento tan escondido en su interior. de repente, se sintió terriblemente mal por no conocer a su prometido, a la persona a la que amaba. Su malestar fue a más, hasta que Keith pudo detectarlo. Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

“Hey… No te estarás sintiendo mal por mí, ¿no?”

Lance negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que Keith no se lo tragaba. Keith sonrió con ternura.

“idiota…” dijo simplemente. “No me has dejado terminar”

Lance pestañeó, confuso.

“Sé que contigo todo esto es diferente. Sé que tú no me juzgarás, ni te reirás de mí, pero… No pude evitar sentir así. Pero no quiero que pienses que no confió en ti… Te quiero, y eres la persona en la que más confío en este universo. Por eso… Siento haberte ocultado esto.”

Keith suspiró profundamente.

“Por eso… debo confesarte que…” tragó saliva. “Llevo semanas llegando antes de trabajar para ponerme un poco de música y bailar un poco a solas, para así intentar reunir valor para contarte lo qué me pasa. Pero nunca puedo pasar más de cinco minutos bailando sin ponerme nervioso al pensar que podrías llegar a casa en cualquier momento y siempre la acabo apagando. Pero… hoy no lo hice.”

Lance se sintió con el corazón a rebosar de amor. Se había sonrojado al máximo, y a ese punto, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarle con fuerza. Estuvieron un buen rato así.

“Pues, para que lo sepas…” le susurró en la oreja aprovechando el abrazo “Bailas muy bien, me ha gustado verte así.”

Ambos se rieron, y Keith no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Agradecía el halago, y le hacía sentirse mejor, pero en ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar a él.

Se alejaron y ambos apartaron la mirada. Estaban terriblemente tímidos.

“Esto…” Lance se rascó la nuca. “Si no quieres que bailemos en nuestra boda, no pasa nada. Podemos ponerle más empeño en organizar otras partes de la ceremonia, y eso…”

“Gracias… por entenderlo.” Suspiró con una sonrisa y le puso una mano en la cadera. “Es que… no quiero que me vea bailar nadie más que tú”

Lance le miró durante unos segundos y esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Le cogió de la mano para enlazar los dedos con él.

“Si eso es así… ¿Por qué no me muestras ese tipo de baile que solo veré yo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy mega tarde, I know, pero es lo que hay. Demasiadas cosas se me han juntado estos meses, en fin, no me odiéis ;-;


	21. 21. Camera

“¡feliz cumpleaños, Lance”

Esas palabras despertaron en él una agradable sensación.

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa frase. Hacía mucho que no celebraba su cumpleaños. Hacía mucho que sus sobrinos no le despertaban gritando ‘feliz cumpleaños’ ni se tiraban encima de él para despertarle sin que nadie de su familia se lo impidiera. Hacía mucho que recibía tartazos ni bromas de sus hermanos. Hacía mucho que no volvía a vivir en sus carnes ninguna de esas tradiciones…Y lo echaba de menos.

Por eso, oír esa frase del que además era su alma gemela fue demasiado emocionante.

“¿estas… llorando?”

Lance se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas y a sonreírle

“No, que va”

Keith sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

“anda, toma”

Se giró y le dio su regalo. Lance cogió el paquete con las manos temblando.

“¿Qué me has comprado ya?”

Keith no pudo evitar reírse. 

“Anda, ábrelo, te va a gustar.”

Lance abrió el regalo intrigado. A medida que se deshacía del papel, su cara iba cambiando. No podía creerse que tuviera delante un regalo de tal magnitud.

“No…” dijo incrédulo.

Delante de él tenía uno de los regalos que más había esperado durante toda su vida.

“te gusta? Es una de las mejores cámaras de fotos del mercado”

Lance no sabía que decir. Keith vio en su rostro una tremenda ilusión y no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido.

“dios mío… Keith esto es impresionante.” Lance no dejaba de mirar la caja.

“lo sé, me alegro de que te guste.”

“Pero… ¡te habrá costado muy caro!”

“¿y que más da el dinero?” le miró con una sonrisa. “Ganamos mucho trabajando en el Galaxy Garrison. Un capricho de vez en cuando no viene mal” le puso la mano en la mejilla. “y si es para alegrar a mi marido en su cumpleaños, lo considero una buena inversión.”

Lance se sonrojó y miró a Keith con una sonrisa. Se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso de agradecimiento. Keith se sonrojó también y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo pulgar con mucha suavidad.

“¿Por qué no la abres y la pruebas?”

A Lance se le iluminó la cara aún más, y no tardo ni medio segundo en abrir la caja.

* * *

Desde aquel día, Lance y su cámara se hicieron inseparables.

Lance lo grababa absolutamente todo. Se despertaba y cogía la cámara, grababa el desayuno, grababa como iban al trabajo en coche, grababa cuando volvían… Todo. Y, además, lo hacía con una sonrisa en la cara.

A Keith le gustaba verle ilusionado, aunque después de varios meses repitiéndose esa rutina, acabó perdiendo la paciencia. Y más cuando le esperaba al salir de la ducha con la cámara.

Keith abrió la puerta del baño, y se lo encontró de frente.

“¡madre mía, que cuerpo tan perfecto!”

Keith pegó un grito del susto y se puso una mano en el pecho. Lance se asustó también y gritó:

“¡Me has asustado!”

Keith le miró algo cabreado mientras intentaba calmarse. Después de unos minutos fulminándole con la mirada, le cogió de la mano.

“ven, siéntate.” Le hizo sentarse en la cama. “tenemos que hablar.”

“oh, vale.” Volvió a coger la cámara. “¿Qué pasa?”

Keith suspiró. Le puso las manos encima de las suyas y, con mucha suavidad, le quitó la cámara de las manos y la apartó a un lado en la cama.

“te la devolveré luego”

Lance hizo una mueca y le escucho.

“escucha, tenemos que hablar.” Keith suspiró. “¿no crees… que esto de la cámara se te está yendo de las manos?”

Lance le miró sorprendido.

“¿Por qué lo dices?”

“No se… ¿Tal vez hace unos minutos cuando me has apuntado con la cámara cuando salía de la ducha?”

“P-Pero… Es que, ¿Te has visto? Tienes un cuerpo perfecto. Eso tenía que grabarlo.”

Keith sonrió y se sonrojó.

“Te agradezco el cumplido, pero… No quiero que nuestra vida privada esté grabada totalmente. A veces necesito intimidad.”

Lance hizo una mueca y asintió.

“Oye.” Keith le cogió de la mano. “Estoy muy contento de que este regalo te haya gustado tanto. Sé que, desde pequeño siempre quisiste una cámara de las buenas, y sé que te ha ilusionado muchísimo esto, pero… Entiende que hay un límite.”

“lo… entiendo” dijo algo triste.

“No te digo que dejes de grabar totalmente. Puedes seguir haciéndolo.” le sonrió para intentar levantarle el ánimo. “Pero no cuando salgo de la ducha, o… cuando estamos en la cama.”

“ya… ahí me pasé de la raya, lo siento”

“No pasa nada.”

Le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. No quería verle deprimido, pero tenía que hablarlo con él antes de que se convirtiera en un problema por el cual acabaran enfadados.

Lance se dejó abrazar mientras estaba algo pensativo. Se había propuesto cambiar, pero no sabía que hacer.

* * *

Desde aquella charla, Lance estuvo distinto.

Seguía grabando las cosas más insignificantes, pero en lo que respecta a Keith estaba más respetuoso. No le grababa al salir de la ducha, ni desayunando, ni cuando iban al trabajo. Así que, al final, Lance seguía haciendo lo que le gustaba, pero respetaba el espacio personal de Keith.

Keith estaba contento de que hubieran llegado a un acuerdo, y que eso no se hubiera convertido en un problema grave para ambos. Pero, poco después, esa sensación de mejora se fue al traste.

Lance tuvo que irse de viaje de trabajo durante casi un mes. Era algo que les pasaba habitualmente, y a pesar de que les dolía separarse, entendían que el trabajo a veces les obligaba hacer cosas que no les gustaba.

Sin embargo, ese viaje fue especialmente doloroso. En esa franja de tiempo en el que Lance estaría fuera de su hogar, caía el día de su aniversario. Cumplirían su primer año como matrimonio, y Lance no estaría ahí para celebrarlo. Por mucho que se intentaron autoconvencer que el trabajo era el trabajo, era muy doloroso.

Lance sorprendió a Keith enviándole flores y una caja de bombones. Keith lo agradeció, aunque eso no compensaba la distancia, sabía que Lance había pensado en él e intentaba hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Pero lo que Keith no sabía es que le esperaba una sorpresa aún más bonita que esas flores y esos bombones.

El día paso muy lentamente para Keith. Aunque su rutina se rompió un poco por la tarde cuando recibió las rosas y los bombones, hizo prácticamente lo mismo de siempre: se despertó, se duchó y se fue al trabajo. Volvió a casa, redactó un par de informes y se hizo la cena. Y todo eso con el decepcionante sentimiento de que ese debería ser un gran día para él y no lo estaba siendo.

Sin embargo, cuando se sentó en la mesa, con la cena y el portátil para ver un par de videos mientras cenaba, algo le descolocó. Le llegó una notificación de un mensaje de correo electrónico y la abrió en seguida. Pensaba que estaba relacionado con el trabajo, pero le descolocó aún más al ver de dónde venia.

“¿Lance?”

El mensaje contenía simplemente un enlace de un video acompañado de un “Feliz aniversario”

A Keith se le disparó el corazón al ver eso. No entendía qua pasaba, pero abrió el enlace a la vez que le temblaba la mano. Dejó el tenedor en el plato mientras se abría el video.

“Hola, Keith”

La voz y el rostro de Lance fue lo primero que apareció en el video.

“Sé que te va a sorprender recibir este video, pero quería que recibieras el regalo que te mereces por nuestro aniversario.” Suspiró y sonrió. “A estas alturas puede que ya hayas recibido las rosas y los bombones. Sé que no es el mejor regalo del mundo, pero quería que vieras que estoy pensando en ti mientras acababa de tener listo este video.”

Keith escuchó eso y sonrió con ternura.

“Sé que… he estado muy pesado con el tema de la cámara desde hace meses, pero… La verdad es que, desde el mismo momento que me la regalaste, supe que quería hacer algo como esto. Sé que no debería habernos grabado en según qué momentos íntimos nuestros, pero solo quería tener un recordatorio de lo que es nuestra relación. Quería mostrarle al mundo… lo increíble que es estar contigo.”

Lance suspiró profundamente antes de seguir hablando.

“Conocerte ha sido… lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Por muchas personas que se hayan cruzado en mi vida… no hay nadie que haya causado un impacto tan grande en mí. Te… quiero… por eso quiero que veas… todo lo que he estado grabando hasta ahora.”

Después de ese “monologo” en el que Lance le abría completamente su corazón, aparecía un recopilatorio de imágenes y videos en los que se podía ver a Keith y Lance en su vida diaria.

La primera escena mostraba un fragmento en el que se los veía a ellos dos cenando.

“Y aquí podemos ver como Keith se come todas las olivas y todas las hojas de la ensalada que a mí no me gustan.”

Lance enfocó a Keith y congeló la imagen justo cuando estaba metiéndose un tenedor lleno de lechuga en la boca.

“es un auténtico devorador de ensaladas”

Keith no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante eso, mientras pensaba que tenía que acordarse de pedirle explicaciones por aquello cuando volviera.

En la siguiente escena se veía a Keith trabajando en el trabajo.

“también es muy trabajador y responsable.” Narraba la voz de Lance. “Me pone mucho la cara que pone cuando está serio.”

“Lance, por dios” Keith se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose una mano en la frente, mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba. “de esta sí que te acuerdas”

“lance.” intervino Keith en el video, sin apartar la vista del ordenador de su despacho. “O apagas esta cámara, o te vas a enterar.”

La imagen se volvió a congelar.

“Aquel día, por cierto, dormí en el sofá.”

Ante eso último, Keith no pudo evitar reírse. Lance lo decía de broma, obviamente, pero a Keith le hacía gracia pensarlo.

La siguiente escena es una que recordaba perfectamente. Fue el momento en el que grabó a Keith saliendo de la ducha.

“¡madre mía, que cuerpo tan perfecto!”

Keith vio como él mismo abría la puerta, y se pegaba un buen susto. Y, en consecuencia, Lance también.

“Creo… que no le ha hecho mucha gracia” Narró la voz de Lance en el video. “Lo siento, Keith. No iba a malas.”

Sonrió de medio lado mientras suspiraba. Recordó la charla que desencadenó aquella escena y suspiró, pensando que había hecho lo que pensaba que era correcto, pero a la vez se sentía mal. Al ver ese video, se notaba que Lance había hecho un tremendo esfuerzo al grabar todas esas escenas y al hacer el montaje de ese video. Se notaba que, desde un principio había tenido la idea de hacer todo eso. 

Y así con un montón de escenas más, las cuales empezaron haciéndole reír, y luego acabaron por emocionarle. Estaba tan emocionado que no se acabó ni la cena. Las lágrimas incluso llegaban a caerle en el plato.

“idiota… maldito idiota” se decía a si mismo mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas inútilmente.

La traca final vino cuando, después del último video volvió a aparecer la cara de Lance.

“Espero… que te haya gustado este video” Lance le dijo, algo emocionado. “Y espero que te guste porque, sinceramente, lo he hecho pensando exclusivamente en ti… Y en lo que significa estar contigo en el día a día. Despertarme y que seas lo primero que vea…Verte pasear por la casa… por NUESTRA casa… desayunar, comer y cenar contigo… Nuestras tardes de sofá, peli y manta… Cómo te comes lo que no me gusta de una ensalada (o un plato cualquiera), como te pones serio cuando trabajas, lo sexy que estas cuando sales de la ducha, como me abrazas por las noches…”

Lance suspiró.

“Todo esto que has visto son solo algunos de los ejemplos de lo que más me gusta de nuestra relación: los pequeños detalles del día a día. Y… quería que lo supieras.”

En ese momento, todo encajó. Keith entendió porque Lance estaba tan empeñado en grabarle solo a él. Ese video que estaba presenciando con sus propios ojos no era más que una recopilación de todas y cada una de las cualidades o los motivos que le hacían tan especial para Lance. Era una lista de todo lo que a Lance le gustaba de Keith. Desde lo más insignificante, hasta lo mas importante. De lo más divertido a los más emocionante.

“Keith…” la voz de Lance era casi quebrada. “Nunca me perdonaré lo suficiente por no estar ahí el día de nuestro primer aniversario… Pero… te sigo amando más que a nada en el mundo… Te quiero. Te quiero a ti y a tus peculiaridades. Y nunca… dejare de quererte.”

El discurso continuó, pero Keith ya no pudo oír nada más. Estaba demasiado emocionado.

Intentó seguir comiendo la cena a duras penas, pero no podía. De repente, las ganas de que su marido volviera a casa se multiplicaron.

* * *

Después de unas semanas que parecieron meses, Lance volvió del viaje.

Keith no pudo hacer nada más que lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle y abrazarle como si no hubiera un mañana. Estaba contento de poder tenerle al fin en sus brazos, que ni siquiera perdieron el tiempo en deshacer la maleta y fueron a celebrar su primer año de casados como les hubiera gustado hacerlo semanas atrás.

* * *

“ah, acabo de acordarme.”

Lance se levantó de la cama, y se puso un poco de ropa. Sin mediar palabra, y sin que Keith entendiera nada, se fue directamente a la maleta. Rebuscó hasta encontrar una caja pequeña y se la dio.

“te he traído un regalo.”

“Ay, Lance, no tenías porque…”

Keith no pudo terminar la frase. Se quedó mirando la caja sin saber que decir. Lance, al ver la cara que había puesto Keith, empezó a reírse. Keith sacó el contenido de la caja y le miró.

“¿en serio?” le miró arqueando una ceja “¿me has traído… una cámara de juguete para niños?”

“¡para que tú también puedas grabarme a mí! ¿no es genial?”

Keith le miró unos segundos antes de empezar a reírse él también.

“¡eres un idiota!” le dijo sin poder parar de reír.

Esa noche fue dominada por las risas, los besos, las caricias y los abrazos. Y también, alguna que otra foto.


	22. 22. First kiss

“Sois idiotas. Los dos.”

Debido a la gran confianza que tenía con Lance, Hunk no tenía reparos en decirle lo que pensaba sobre algunos temas. Y más si era relacionado con la relación de Keith y Lance.

“Hunk, déjalo. No lo entiendes”

Por mucho que Lance había intentado evitarlo, Hunk le había sacado el tema de siempre.

“Lleváis semanas saliendo y ni os habéis besado” bufó. “Sé que estas cosas llevan su tiempo, pero si no dais el paso pronto, vuestra relación se deteriorará… y no quiero que os pase esto. No cuando habéis luchado tanto para estar juntos”

“Lo… se. Gracias Hunk”

“No hay de qué. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por vosotros dos.”

Lance asintió con una sonrisa. A veces no valoraba lo buen amigo que era Hunk.

“Además, estoy harto de oír tus quejas. Eres muy pesado. Tengo ganas de que lo solucionéis ya”

Lance le miró serio, mientras que Hunk había empezado a reírse. Le soltaba este tipo de frases todo el tiempo, así que Lance estaba más que acostumbrado.

“Refréscame la memoria, ¿Por qué estoy desayunando contigo?”

“Porque eres mi amigo y me quieres.”

“Mmm…” Lance fingió estar pensativo “Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso”

Como venganza a la venganza de Lance, Hunk le tiró un poco de azúcar.

“Muy hábil, genio.” Dijo intentando el azúcar del pelo. “Ahora tendré que ducharme”

Después de acabarse el café, Lance se dirigió a las duchas del Galaxy Garrison y, al volver, se cruzó con Keith en el pasillo.

“O-oh, hola” Lance se sonrojó.

“Hey, hola” le sonrió con cariño. “has venido pronto. Nuestro trabajo no empieza hasta dentro de media hora.”

“Si, Hunk quería quedar para desayunar así que hemos desayunado en la cafetería.” Sonrió. “he sido espolvoreado con azúcar por él, así que he tenido que darme una ducha. Además, ya que he venido pronto, repasaré la lección que les daré hoy a los alumnos.”

Keith le miró atentamente y Lance se sonrojó al extremo.

“¿Q-que?”

Keith no le contestó, pero se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por el pelo. Se acercó para olerlo, y Lance pensó que se le pararía el corazón.

“Me encanta como hueles a jabón”

Lance no dijo nada, pero se dejó hacer y disfrutó de este momento en cuanto pudo. En ese momento, le vino a la cabeza la conversación que había tenido minutos antes con Hunk en la cafetería. Pensó que ese sería un buen momento para sacarle el tema a Keith, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que pensárselo mucho, ya que Keith le tomó la delantera:

“¿te ocurre algo? Pareces preocupado.”

“Me…” intentó decir. “Me preguntaba…”

Keith le miraba atentamente, esperando a que acabara la frase. Conocía a Lance lo suficiente como para saber que debía ser un tema realmente preocupante para él, ya que se veía que le costaba sacar el tema. Así que solo se dedicó a acariciarle la mejilla para darle mimos. Aunque eso no sirvió de mucho, ya que Lance se puso todavía más nervioso.

“M-Me preguntaba si…” tragó saliva “Me preguntaba si querías tener una cita mañana por la tarde”

Dijo esa última frase de un tirón y suspiró. No era un suspiro de alivio, sino de decepción. Estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por no haberle dicho lo que quería decirle. Pero, sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que era lo mejor.

Sacarle el tema del beso ahí, en ese momento, en los pasillos del Galaxy Garrison, cuando alguien perfectamente podría oírles, le parecía un poco frío e incómodo. Para Lance, le parecía mejor la idea tener una cita con él y sacarle el tema con la calma.

Keith, aunque estaba extrañado por el nerviosismo de Lance, sonrió por el ofrecimiento.

“¡claro! ¿A qué hora?”

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lance se levantó algo agobiado por una pesadilla. Al bajar a por el desayuno, su madre notó que algo le pasaba, pero Lance, con tal de no preocuparla, tuvo que mentirle y negar con una sonrisa.

Intentando ignorar lo que acababa de soñar, le dijo que por la tarde había quedado con Keith, así que llegaría a la hora de cenar.

“Oh, con Keith” le dijo con una sonrisa sirviéndole el zumo. “¿Cómo os van las cosas?”

Lance se sonrojó con esa pregunta.

“Bien, bien”

“¿estás seguro?” le preguntó, no muy convencida. “parece que hay algo que te preocupa”

Lance suspiró y asintió.

“Mamá… ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?”

“¡por supuesto que si cielo!” le miró con una sonrisa. “Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.”

Lance sonrió, agradecido. Para él, su madre representaba una gran consejera, siempre le escuchaba estaba ahí cuando necesitaba saber qué hacer. Por eso pensó que también debía saber sobre este tema.

“¿Qué os pasa, cariño? ¿Tenéis problemas?”

“No es … exactamente un problema” suspiró. “Mamá… ¿es normal que… al principio de una relación… te ponga muy nervioso dar hasta los pasos más insignificantes, como cogerse de la mano, o…” hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar “… besarse?”

Su madre le escuchó atentamente, y en esa última parte de la frase, levantó las cejas.

“¿No os habéis besado todavía?”

Lance se sonrojó, avergonzado y apartó la vista.

“Hunk dice que somos un par de tontos y que deberíamos dar el paso, uno de los dos, pero… A mi… me pone muy nervioso.” Le miró, preocupado. “¿Soy un idiota?”

Su madre le miró con una sonrisa y puso una mano encima de la suya a modo de apoyo.

“No lo eres. Lance, cariño, cada uno necesita su ritmo” le sonrió. “Tu padre y yo tardamos tiempo en darnos un beso, lo máximo que nos atrevíamos era a darnos la mano en un sitio público. Éramos un desastre.”

“¿Un desastre como nosotros?”

“Bueno… no tanto”

Ambos se rieron.

Lance sabía que esas palabras, viniendo de otra persona, le hubiesen sentado mal, pero sabía que su madre lo único que desprendía era amor y cariño a raudales. Amaba a todos sus hijos con locura, y si quería meterse con ellos de forma cariñosa, sabia como hacerlo.

“Pero no tienes que presionarte porque algunas parejas hayan dado pasos que vosotros no. Cada pareja es un mundo, y tenéis que ir al ritmo que vosotros os sintáis más cómodos. No presionaros... dejad que surja todo.”

Lance miró a su madre y no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño. Su madre siempre le decía lo que necesitaba oír, le gustara lo que oyera o no. Era, sin lugar a duda, una de sus personas favoritas.

“Gracias, mamá”

“No hay de que, cielo” le sonrió. “¿te crees que eres el único en esta casa con problemas amorosos al que he tenido que aconsejar? ¡por favor! Estoy pensando en sacarme un título de especialista en estos temas.”

Mientras ambos se reían, el resto de la familia poco a poco fue bajando a desayunar. Mientras cada uno cogía su desayuno, Lance no podía quitarse de la cabeza la charla que acababa de tener con su madre, y pensaba en cómo prepararse para la cita que tenía esa misma tarde.

* * *

Lance preparaba las ultimas lecturas para sus alumnos en su despacho, cuando alguien picó a la puerta.

“Oh, hola Keith” le hizo entrar. “¿has acabado?”

“Si, hoy tenía poco trabajo.” Miró su escritorio. “A diferencia de ti, por lo que veo”

Lance suspiró, profundamente.

“Si, parece ser que hoy es uno de esos días en los que el trabajo no se acaba nunca”

“ya veo…” le miró. “Si estas ocupado, podemos quedar otro día, si quieres. Ya habrá otros momentos…”

“¡N-no!” se puso nervioso, luego se rascó la nuca. “Quiero decir… que me apetecía muchísimo, quedar contigo… Bueno, siempre me apetece, pero… hoy mas.”

Keith le miró.

“en ese caso… ¿Por qué no dejas lo que estés haciendo, disfrutas de una buena cita, y mañana te levantas temprano para acabarlo?”

Lance le miró, sopesando la idea. No le hizo falta contestarle para que Keith supiera que decisión había tomado. Recogió todos los papeles como un rayo y estuvo listo en menos de un minuto.

“¡nos vamos!”

* * *

Después de estar paseando sin rumbo durante un buen rato, acabaron en un parque. Se acercaba el otoño, así que las hojas de los arboles habían empezado a caer.

A Lance siempre le había gustado pasear por ese parque, y sabía que eso les daría el ambiente perfecto para su cita. Sin embargo, ya no se sentía tan nervioso como hacia un rato antes. Tal y como había dicho su madre, tena que “dejar que todo fluyera”. Con esa idea en la cabeza, dejó su nerviosismo atrás, y su actitud ante la cita estaba siendo de lo más relajada.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Keith le cogió de la mano y le miró preocupado.

“¿estás bien? Desde ayer parece que estás un poco raro”

Lance suspiró y asintió, dándole la razón por su comportamiento. Hasta él mismo admitía que estaba actuando de forma extraña.

“Sentémonos, mejor”

Keith le hizo caso, aunque estaba extrañado y confuso por la situación. Se sentaron en un banco, muy juntos el uno del otro, y Lance le puso una mano en la pierna.

“¿sabes Keith? esta noche tuve una pesadilla”

Keith, que inconscientemente se había ido acercando a él, se giró para mirarle de cerca.

Los ojos de Lance

“ah, ¿sí?” le miró intrigado. “¿Qué tipo de pesadilla? ¿estas…bien?”

“Fue algo muy extraño. Lo que recuerdo es que… saliendo con Allura, la invité a mi casa a cenar con mi familia y luego le dije que la quería… ¡en la primera cita!” sonrió. “¿te lo puedes creer?”

“No parece algo que harías tú, por mucho que quisieras.”

Lance negó con la cabeza.

“pues claro que no. Por mucho que quiera a alguien no voy tan apresuradamente decirle ‘te quiero’ en la primera cita. ¡que estupidez!” ambos se rieron “es más... durante todo mi sueño parecía como ido, no tenía personalidad… Era como si me hubiesen chupado mi alma y fuera solo un muerto andante, como si solo me importara ir detrás de Allura. Como si… no me importara nada más…”

Suspiró.

“Y con esa pesadilla me di cuenta de que… No era feliz… Mas que nada porque no parecía que me importara nada la relación… No me ponía nervioso, no pensaba las cosas, no se me hacía un mundo dar hasta el paso más insignificante. No valoraba absolutamente nada… No sé si me explico.”

Keith asintió.

“sí, entiendo lo que quieres decir”

“Sin embargo…” suspiró con una sonrisa. “Lo que siento cuando estoy contigo es muy diferente.”

Keith le miró.

“Sabía que era una pesadilla porque, cuando estoy contigo, me siento mucho más nervioso. Tu… me importas mucho y, me siento menos capaz de dar un paso en nuestra relación porque… tengo miedo de cagarla. Por eso mido cualquier acción que hago, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y es por eso por lo que…”

Lance tardó un poco en seguir.

“es por eso por lo que…” Keith le incitaba a seguir, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla. “Lance, ¿Qué ocurre?”

Lance tragó saliva, y notó como temblaba.

“Es por eso por lo que… nunca… me he atrevido a… dar el paso para darnos un…”

El tono de voz de Lance fue disminuyendo a medida que avanzaba la frase, y hacia el final era casi inaudible. Lance sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, y había dejado de mirar a Keith. Movía los dedos con nerviosismo, temiendo la reacción de Keith.

Sin embargo, Keith no pudo evitar sonreír.

“Pero que adorable eres.” Dijo simplemente.

Lance le miró ante eso, volviendo a apartar la mirada segundos después al toparse de lleno con esos ojos alilados que tanto adoraba.

“te comprendo tantísimo… a mí también me ha preocupado este tema últimamente.”

“¿En serio?”

“¡Pues claro!” sonrió. “Pero porque tengo miedo de que, si pasa el tiempo y no avanzamos, te canses de esperar. No quiero que eso pase, y no quiero decepcionarte, pero a la vez si estoy contigo, me siento tan nervioso que no soy capaz de avanzar.”

Lance asintió, admitiendo que era algo muy parecido a lo que le pasaba a él. Se movió un poco y se acurrucó en su pecho.

“Al final, Hunk va a tener razón” le susurró “Somos un par de idiotas.”

Ambos no pudieron evitar reírse mientras se acomodaban todavía más.

* * *

Después de varias horas paseando, tuvieron que marcharse a casa.

“Bueno… se nos ha hecho un poco tarde.” Lance se rascó la nuca. “Y al final no hemos hecho más que hablar”

“si.” Sonrió. “pero creo que ha sido muy agradable de todos modos. Hemos hablado del tema que nos preocupaba. Aunque no lo hemos solucionado, que digamos… pero, igualmente, me alegro por ello”

Lance asintió con una sonrisa.

“Si…” miró la hora. “Creo que debería irme. Le dije a mi madre que estaría para la cena.”

“me parece bien. Nos vemos en el trabajo”

Keith asintió y se despidieron.

Lance no pudo evitar ver como Keith empezó a caminar hacia casa y algo le revolvió el estómago. Se sentía culpable y arrepentido por no haber dado el paso y que, de nuevo, estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre. Empezó a respirar con dificultad y se mordió el labio.

“Esto no puede seguir así…” se dijo para sí mismo.

Y, de pronto, empezó a caminar rápido. Había tomado una decisión.

“¡Keith!” gritó casi inconscientemente.

Keith se giró, sorprendido. Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, Lance había pasado un brazo por su cintura y sus labios se toparon con los de Keith.

Fue un beso muy enérgico y apasionado, que duró varios minutos. Ambos se quedaron casi sin aire, pero ninguno de los dos parecía querer parar.

Después de unos minutos, se separaron. Lance pestañeó un par de veces y su expresión cambió. No se creía que había hecho lo que acabara de hacer. Se puso rojo hasta las orejas y empezó a temblar. Fue presa del pánico y no pudo evitar echar a correr hasta su casa, sin decir nada más.

Keith, en cambio, seguía sin creer lo que había pasado. Vio como Lance había echado a correr y sonrió.

“Si… somos un par de idiotas”


End file.
